


Ghosts

by jacobmybeloved



Series: Far Cry: New Dawn [2]
Category: Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Accidental Incest, Childhood Trauma, Eden's Gate, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Far Cry 5 AU, Far Cry 5 fan fic, Far Cry: New Dawn AU, Far Cry: New Dawn fan fic, Forced Drug Use, Forced Relationship, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Masturbation, Multi, Murder, New Eden, Original Characters - Freeform, Pseudo-Incest, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sexual Tension, Stockholm Syndrome, Suggestive Themes, The Highwaymen - Freeform, Threats of Violence, post-collapse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 72,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobmybeloved/pseuds/jacobmybeloved
Summary: Mai Takoda Seed has been away from home for over two years, torn away from her parents, Nayeli Lamb, the savior of Hope County, and Jacob Seed, former leader of Eden's Gates armies. Be it fate or luck, she found herself saved and now attached at the hip to that of Thomas Rush and his convoy of specialists hoping to rebuild America one settlement at a time. When news of a new raider threat arises in the form of the Highwaymen, led by a pair of sadistic twins, Mai is thrown into a war with the odds stacked against her, her family, and allies. On top of that, she must work in discovering the whereabouts of her missing mother, and tend to the ghosts of Eden's Gate that refuse to let her and her mother go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure ya'll are sick of me by now but here we are!
> 
> This is a direct continuation of the Little Lamb series, though, under a different series name, 98% of it will take place in the POV of Mai, Nayeli Lamb and Jacob Seed's daughter. If you've read my other works I hope you enjoy this one just as much. If you're new to the series, welcome! I tried to make it as accessible to new readers as I could but definitely recommend reading the Little Lamb series first. Anyway, enjoy!

CAST:

Kawennáhere Devery Jacobs as:  
[](https://ibb.co/DQ7SzS4)

  
Charlotte OC as:

[](https://ibb.co/LR34Rzs)

  
Lady Gaga as:

[ ](https://ibb.co/YdPXhpF)

Zoe Kravitz as:  
[](https://ibb.co/dW91RCV)


	2. Chapter 2

“That’s a wrap everyone! Pack it up!”

The convoy began to cheer as they celebrated the completion of another settlement. Everyone clamored around Thomas Rush, the one who had spearheaded this initiative. There were back pats and handshakes all around from the grateful settlers, seeing Rush as the only reason they were able to get their new home up and running in the first place. While everyone was in a state of euphoria, Mai was in a state of constant alert, observing their surroundings as everyone else began to load up the train. She had a quick recovery following her rescue from the fighting pit, physically speaking. These people nursed her back to health, being a mix of medical specialists, engineers and military personnel so they actually knew what they were doing. Lucky for her, her main rescuer Rush allowed her to tag along.

She stuck with them for the following year as they made their way up the west coast, stopping at various settlements who needed help with irrigation or just the basics of building a functioning community in the post-apocalypse. Mai made damn sure that she proved her own worth as a way of repayment to the man who had been her main rescuer. She offered help in any way she could: scavenging, escort missions, even just offering to cook. Rush was more than impressed with the young girl and her eagerness to help. He was even more impressed with her ability to fend off other factions of raiders who attacked their traveling convoy. So much so, he promoted her to the position as literal Captain of his security after they lost their previous one during the raid at the fighting pit, fitting perfectly into the nickname he had for her. Well, really the only name he had for her, as she refused to give it.

She could not stomach the actions that “Mai” had taken in that pit. To be honest, busywork was the only way she could keep her mind off the horrors she had been through, and the killings that she had committed. Even just standing still now threatened to conjure up images of blood and the gurgling screams of those she had ended in the fighting pit. She must have begun drifting off because she jumped, startled as a hand patted her shoulder. She clutched her gun, her instinct telling her to fire at the presence beside her but she lowered it instead, slowly turning around. Thomas was standing near her, a worrisome look etched on his face.

“You okay there Cap?”

Thomas was the embodiment of a good man. He kind and selfless, evident by his mission to rebuild what was left of America. He was stern when he had to be, but always, _always_ took the time to listen to what his subordinates had to say. If anything, he viewed her as an equal, always discussing their next course of action. It wouldn’t last forever, however. She had not told him yet that as soon as they began making their way east, she would be taking off at the first sign that they were even remotely near Hope County. For now, she played the role of the dutiful Captain.

“I’m fine Rush, you worry too much about me.” she shrugged his concern off, returning to her attentive gaze.

“You’ve been through a lot Cap, whether you care to admit it or not.” he pressed, “You know you can talk to me anytime right?”

Mai shut her eyes to keep from rolling them in front of him. As much as she wanted to say she considered this convoy as part of her extended family, she had done her damn best to keep them at arm's length at best. After what happened with Scorch and then Bee in the Pit, she just could not risk getting attached to anyone else anymore. At least, no one outside of her already established family. Even if it meant brushing off the closest thing she had to a best friend who continued to stare on at her.

“I know Rush. I’m just not ready quite yet.” she replied.

She could hear the shift in his movement as he began to walk away; with a sigh, she opened her eyes. The sun was going to set soon which meant they would be moving out of here pretty quickly. By tomorrow morning, they would be arriving in northern Washington, or at least what was left of it. She debated whether or not to come clean about her plan to Rush. He had been nothing but ever supportive; even against the naysayers who questioned her ability to be Captain of security despite being a teenager. He had her back always, and she wished she could repay him in some way. 

For now, the only thing she could think of was to ensure no harm came to him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

The next two days dragged on. A mechanical had stopped them on the border of Oregon and Washington, halting the train for an indefinite amount of time. In the post-apocalypse, there was only so much duct tape could repair and this was not one of them. As the others got down to work, Mai was on patrol as usual. She was actually supposed to be on break, but Barnes, of course, had come into contact with some of the new plant life that the post-apocalypse had to offer, and now he was out with hives.

Because of course.

She didn’t mind it too much. Being out in the open was better than being trapped inside the train cabins - reminded her too much of the cages she spent so much time in previously. Halfway into her patrol, she knew she wasn’t alone, hearing the gravel shift softly behind her.

“Rush, for someone who’s former military, you sure do stomp loudly.” she chuckled.

“Just trying to grab your attention.” he replied. 

He caught up to her pace a moment later, “Go get yourself some rest, the train should be up and going here pretty soon.”

Mai considered his offer; she was deadbeat tired. If it wasn’t the flashbacks to the pit that kept her awake, it was the ever-looming fear that she would see the man with the knife again, even though she had not seen him since that first encounter. Besides, she didn’t want to give up the freedom of the outside world just yet. 

“I’ll relax. But you have to come keep me company.”

She turned her head, seeing the slight tinge of a smile from Rush, “Is that an order Cap?”

She nodded, trying to contain her smile, “That’s an order.”

\-------------------------------------------------------

“-next thing you know, Barnes walks into the room, and he’s missing half an eyebrow.”

Mai burst out laughing, probably the most she’s done in quite some time. Rush and herself had spent a fair amount of time sitting atop one of the train cabins, bullshitting and watching as the sky turned to twilight. She had learned quite a bit more about the famous Rush. His time in the military, his life before the Collapse, and more importantly, his daughter Mila. He touched briefly on the topic; a slip of the tongue. Apparently, she was currently living with her aunt and uncle while Rush and the rest of the convoy set out to rebuild the country they had once known. Mai felt a bit guilty; while he divulged this personal information, not just now, but over the course of the past year, she had yet to even tell him her real name. All he knew about her was that she was cranky when she did not eat first thing in the morning and did not like being confined in tight places. She considered him to be up there with Carmina in terms of best friend status, which, may seem a bit immature considering their age difference, but it was the truth. She’d lay down her life for him, and yet he knew nothing about the person for whom he had risked his life for. As the sun disappeared beyond the horizon line, Mai decided to come down from her tower of mystery.

“My name is Mai.” she blurted, ending the ongoing silence.

Rush looked at her curiously as she continued, “Mai Takoda Seed.”

She fiddled with the mag of her gun, unsure if she should continue. She glanced at him, met with genuine intrigue. She swallowed nervously. She felt sort of relieved to finally reveal her name. Her mother took a special interest in choosing the right name after all. Mai, reflecting her heritage, Takoda, a remembrance of her mother's brother, and Seed, both controversial, and powerful, especially around Hope County natives. 

“I’m from Hope County, Montana. I was taken from my parents on my fifteenth birthday. I’m not even sure if they’re okay.” she paused, trying to sort out what was too much, “I have a lot of blood on my hands...and I just want to go home.”

She turned to him once again, this time to gauge what his expression was now. His face had softened; just enough sympathy that she did not have to sock him for being such a sap, but just enough that made her feel pretty good about finally opening up.

“You didn’t have to tell me if you didn’t want to.” he sounded almost apologetic, “I don’t want you to think I pressured you.” he rested a hand on her shoulder.

Mai patted his hand before it rested atop of it, “Guess I wanted to.”

“Well, I’m glad you did Mai.”

The Lord must have felt that Mai was becoming too lax, thus introducing the roar of a motorbike in the distance. Mai and Rush stood up immediately. 

“Raiders?” Mai questioned.

“One lone raider?” Rush retorted.

“Could be a distraction.” Mai said as she cocked her gun.

“Only one way to find out.” 

Mai and Thomas quickly made their way down from atop of the train, approaching the incoming motorbike head-on. They were in a pretty open area, so Mai saw no way that this could be an ambush. The driver of the bike halted a few meters away, the light from their bike nearly blinding herself and Rush. 

“Stay where you are and put your hands in the air.” Mai ordered, raising her gun at the masked individual.

Rush took point on her left side, ensuring that if the stranger tried anything funny, he’d have her back. The stranger remained on their motorbike, making Mai wonder if they were planning their next move. Her finger pressed lightly against the trigger, ready to act on a moments notice. The stranger cut the light to the motorbike, allowing a clearer view of their silhouette. Slowly, they began to lift their hands up, positioning over the motorcycle helmet that concealed their face. Mai kept a steady stance as they removed their helmet. 

As their face became unobstructed, Mai felt her soul leave her body. There was no mistaking the imposing figure; the greying-hair, the scars on his face, the piercing color of his blue eyes. Well, eye, as his left eye was covered by an eyepatch. Mai lowered her weapon, trembling. She could hear Rush speaking to her, but she had already dropped her weapon to the ground as she took slow steps towards the figure. As he got off his bike, Mai broke into a full-on sprint causing Rush to call out for her from behind. She crashed into the figure’s chest, their arms embracing her like she could disappear at any second. He littered the top of her head with kisses before finally resting his head atop of hers.

“Dad.” she sobbed, “Dad-I-how did you find me? How did you...” she spoke in between heaves of breaths, shaking as she clutched onto him.

“Took me longer than I care to admit…” he sounded disappointed in himself, “Mai, we need to talk…”

Mai backed up, getting a better look at her father. Judging by his expression, she knew she was not going to like the subject matter, “What is it?”

After a clear moment of hesitation, her father replied, causing Mai's heart plummeting through the earth itself, “It’s your mother. She's gone.”


	3. Chapter 3

_The next day_

The soldier stared out the train window, watching as the scenery passed by within the blink of an eye. It had been quite some time since he had been in space quite this small with so many people. He had grown so accustomed to the open land and space of their home in Hope County, that anything outside of that life seemed...off. Not that there was a home to return to - something the Highwaymen had made sure of. No home and no wife. His head hung low, disparaging himself for being so naive as to leave the little lamb by herself. He had no doubt that she could protect herself, in fact, he trusted her more than anyone to protect their family should harm come to them. 

The day Mai was taken however, it was like a light switch got turned off in the lamb’s head. Her fire had gone out, and in the following months, was susceptible to dark thoughts and actions. The day he left he knew he was making a mistake, but the need to find their daughter overrode any other responsibility. The day he returned to a burnt down house and a missing wife, he wasn’t even sure if he could go on. The lamb had been his constant long before the bombs went off, even after their ten year separation. She gave him his daughter whom gave him a new spark of life that his aging soul needed. Though now he was reunited with Mai, at the time, standing before the remains of their home with the knowledge that he had lost both them, he was afraid he'd have no willpower to go on. No certainty of the future.

No certainty but the ever-looming fact that Joseph was right. About everything.

Despite Mai’s sightings, and Nayeli’s belief, he had yet to truly accept for himself that his younger brother was still alive. He had mourned for his brothers following the Collapse, despite what each of them had done. He accepted that they, himself included were monsters. But he could not deny that he did not still love them to some capacity. That was not to say that he would not put Joseph in the ground himself for trying to hurt Mai, or for the pain, Nayeli endured when she was isolated with Joseph himself for five years.

Jacob peaked to a few rows behind him, catching a glimpse of the girl that brought him here in the first place. Mai had been staring out the same window for hours following the news that her mother was MIA. While he was relieved to have her back in his life again, he felt pained at the sight of her. She had grown considerably; she had the face of her mother, but the stature of her father. What really struck him though, was the look in her eyes; he had seen that look in many a soldier during his times in the VA offices that bounced him about. This was the look of a child exposed to the horrors of an unknown war. The look of someone with blood on their hands.

“We’re limited on variety but I figured you for a whiskey type.”

A voice snapped Jacob’s attention away from his daughter; he was greeted by the sight of Mai’s companion, Thomas Rush. He held his hand out, holding a glass out to him. The path that led the older soldier to Rush’s convoy was purely out of the need to find his daughter - but also in hopes that Rush and his people may give the people of Prosperity and Hope County a chance to stand against the Highwaymen now that Nayeli was…well.

“Accurate assumption.” Jacob replied, taking the glass into his possession, thanking him in the process.

The Rush fellow took a seat in the chair opposite of Jacob, taking a sip of his glass as he glanced passively in Mai’s direction.

“You and your wife raised an amazing daughter. Never met anyone like her in my life. Determined, disciplined. Amazingly selfless.” Rush commented, “I assume she gets that from your military background.”

“She gets all that from her mother.” Jacob smirked before taking a swig, “All she got from me was stubbornness.” 

Jacob’s eye drifted to what appeared to be beads dangling from Rush’s coat: M-I-L-A. He took another taste of his drink before continuing.

“Mila, that your daughter?”

Rush looked down to the beads, a melancholic look etched across his face, “That she is. She’s with her aunt and uncle until, well, until we can get this country back into some sense of order.”

“Sounds ambitious. And also rough on the both of you.” Jacob sympathized, “And her mother?”

Jacob took Rush’s silence as a sign that she was no longer with them.

“I apologize-wasn’t my place to ask.”

“No need sir. I know you must be struggling with the news about your wife. I am deeply sorry” Again, Rush’s eyes drifted to Mai’s direction.

Jacob followed his gaze, but it was met only by an empty chair where Mai had been sitting. Jacob figured she must have gone to her quarters, considering how late it was. He should probably do the same, to be honest, seeing as how they’d be traversing into Montana within a day’s time. 

Jacob shifted his attention back to Rush, “Mai said that you had saved her from the raiders. I owe you my thanks.”

Rush raised his hand, “Please Mr. Seed, I was just doing my duty. To be honest-” Rush paused, “I don’t think I saved her at all.”

Rush went into the details of how he found the pup in a make-shift fighting arena. The opponents: other children, both her age and younger. Jacob’s grip clenched around his glass, hearing about what his daughter had been subjugated to. His face didn’t show it, but he was furious. Once this Highwaymen threat was over, he would hunt down every single one of those raiders and-

“Seed. Sir!”

Rush’s voice interrupted the wolf’s thoughts. The younger man looked perturbed; it took Jacob a moment to realize why. He had shattered the glass with his grip, the shards implanting themselves into the palm of his hand. Jacob cleared his throat, embarrassed.

“Excuse me…” he began to stand, “Where are the washrooms?”

Rush indicated towards the furthermost front of the train. Jacob was instant in his movement, ignoring Rush’s pleas for him to allow a medical specialist to look at the wound. He shut the door behind him as he entered the washroom, sliding down the door to the floor. He could not contain himself any longer; he broke down into tears, knowing he had not only failed Nayeli, but that he had failed Mai as well. His promise to always protect them - but now his wife was gone without a trace, and his daughter had been subjected to horrors he would never bestow upon anyone. Like her father, she would see ghosts for the rest of her life too.

\------------------------------------------------------

The cabin shook, an indication that they were on their way to their next destination: Hope County. She was checking inventory in one of the stock rooms, once again finding herself unable to sleep. She had been so ecstatic that her father had found her, but the news he had to bear violently tore her back to reality; the reality that this world was no kind. That this world had no issues pitting children against one another for entertainment. The kind of world that would swallow up a mother with no trace. According to her father, he had searched for nearly a year and a half for Mai herself. A storm had washed away the tracks he could have used to figure out the direction of which the raiders had went after taking her, so he simply started searching all the nearby states. North Dakota down to Oklahoma, then working his way up through Texas and up till he returned to Montana to check on Nayeli. Only she was not there. And their house had been burnt to a crisp.

That’s when the Highwaymen came back up. Evidently, they had been terrorizing Prosperity and other settlements. They were also taking people. Mai could not imagine the choice her father had to make in that moment: did he keep searching for his daughter who, up until yesterday, had been missing for two and a half years with no leads? Or go in search of his missing wife whose culprits were obvious and near.

The decision to continue after Mai came with the rumors of former military and agricultural engineers helping settlements get back on their feet along the west coast. Help was in short supply in Hope County, so Carmina had suggested seeking out this Rush character. Jacob went in her place to save Kim the possibility of losing her only child, but he had more reason than that: there had also been a rumor of a young native woman with red locks working as Rush’s right hand. It was the closest lead he had, and so he took it.

Fortunate for him it paid off. Now they were on an express trip back to Hope County, in hopes that Rush and the other’s could help Prosperity fend off the ominous Highwaymen she kept hearing about, and also to locate her mother.

Thomas welcomed Jacob with open arms, the two instantly connecting over their prior military experiences. It would be at least another day before they made it back into Montana, so the two men popped open a beer and settled in. Mai could feel the bromance brewing and ducked to her cabin to sleep and well- you know how well that went. Mai was just finishing up with the last of the inventory when she felt a cold chill, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to rise. That’s when she heard the voice.

“I wonder if the apple truly doesn’t fall far from the tree.” 

Mai eyes widened, twitching slightly as she hesitated to turn around. She knew instantly, it was the man dressed in blue with the knife she had seen back in Prosperity. The one that only she could see. Except there were no weird vials here with whatever that substance had been so why was he here now?

“You’re not here.” She stated confidently, or as confident as she could.

She felt hands plant down on her shoulder, whirling her around. Mai sealed her eyes shut, gritting her teeth so hard she was almost scared she was going to dislocate her own jaw. She did not need her eyes open to feel his face hovering over hers.

“You look like her.” his voice dropped down in tone, almost reminiscent, “I wonder if you taste the same..”

She opened her eyes, met with the discerning blue eyes she was becoming all too familiar with. The only difference between her first vision and now, however, was that he was covered in blood, a chunk of his throat missing. She was too paralyzed to move, a pathetic yelp escaping her throat. Mai felt his grip tighten as he yanked her towards him. She began to scream, thrashing violently.

“Get off me!” she hollered.

“Captain-Cap it’s just me!” 

This was not the same person. Mai’s eyes sprung open, her movements pausing. Her subordinate Barnes was standing a few feet from her, his arms blocking his face defensively, afraid she was going to continue wailing on him.

“Barnes?” she huffed, “What the fuck are you doing here?”

He kept his guard off, shunning away from her, “I was walking by and seen you talking to yourself, wanted to make sure you were okay is all.”

Mai was breathing heavily, looking around the cabin, ensuring that it was in fact just the two of them. Realizing that the man in blue was no longer here, she sighed in relief. She raised her hand to her face, her pinching the bridge of her nose as she felt a headache approaching.

“I’m fine Barnes. I just need a moment.” she spoke irritably. 

She caught a glimpse of him extending his hand out to her, “Are you sure? You look pretty rough-”

“I’m fine!” she shouted as she smacked his hand away.

At the precise moment that her hand collided with his, there was a violent jolt, shaking the entire cabin. Large screeching followed suit, presumably the train trying to halt, as she and Barnes were tossed like rag dolls. Mai crashed to the floor, grunting the train cabin continued to jerk about, throwing the racks of supplies every which way. Mai’s worst fears came to the forefront of her mind at the realization that the train had most likely become derailed - her mind shifting to images of Thomas and her father’s bodies being strewn around the cabin that they occupied. Mai turned onto her back to get up - but just as she began to sit up, a metal-rack with it’s remaining supplies came crashing onto her. The sudden impact of the heavy rack knocked the wind out of her. Mai wheezed as she lay there pinned, staring at the ceiling, or at least what she believed to be the ceiling. She could lift her head only so much, spotting Barne’s unconscious body not too far off from the cabin door. She struggled, growling in her attempt to free herself. She could smell smoke coming from the outside, making this situation direr. 

The Seed girl, however, could not muster the strength she needed; her head came back to rest along the floor, staring upward. Like a cockroach, the man in blue emerged from whatever hole he was hiding in, bent over her as he smiled. This time is appearance was normal; no missing flesh, no blood. Just his black bushy beard and blue-illuminated eyes.

Mai’s chest tightened. She was helpless in this state, and who knew where Thomas or her father was, or if they were even…-she pushed the thought to the back of her mind. Right now, she had a ghost to contend with.

“Don’t worry about your father dear...that traitor is quite resilient…”

The young woman’s brows furrowed, “How do you know my father?” she asked before realizing how ridiculous she felt right now. 

_Am I really having this conversation with a figment of my imagination._ It had to just be the smoke seeping into the cabin causing her to hallucinate. But if that was the case, why did this feel so real. The way she could see the subtle movements of his eyes as he explored hers, grinning a crooked grin as he decided what to do next.

“A conversation for another time dearie.” There was commotion outside the door, drawing both her attention and the ghost’s. Mai’s heart began to sink, the fear of not knowing whether or not whoever was coming through that door was a friend or foe. 

“Our times up.” he sounded almost disappointed. 

Mai laid her head back down as the man leaned in. She sealed her eyes shut, taking deep breaths, _Please God wake me up from this nightmare_. 

She felt his lips gently pressed to her forehead, kissing her softly, followed by a whisper, “Do tell your mother hello for me.”

When she opened her eyes, she was alone, with the exception of Barne’s incapacitated body. As much as she did not want to die here, slowly suffocating from the smoke entering the cabin and from the weight of the rack, she would prefer death if it meant never having to see that man again. Something deep inside her, however, told her this was only the beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sometime later._

There was a clicking noise - just barely out of hearing range. Mai groaned as the continues noise stirred her. She opened her eyes, unsure of at what point she had passed out. She only remembered the phantom’s kiss and her ensuing struggle with her ongoing struggle with the debris that laid atop of her. The room was filled with darkness, the only light emitting coming from the cracks of the cabin door. 

She heard shuffling not too far off, piquing her curiosity. There was a large silhouette standing a few feet off. The events leading to her prior predicament began to flash through her head. Her father, Thomas, the ghost...

“Dad?” she whined, hoping to hear his voice respond before she was thrust into another forced conversation with the figment of her mind. There was one last click as the flame of a lighter came into view, illuminating the second occupant. Mai’s optimism slipped away, realizing it was just Barnes. Contrast to her, he seemed relieved to see her still kicking.

“Captain- Captain you’re alive?” Barnes spoke excitedly.

“Of course I am-” she spoke before getting cut off at the sound of a commotion outside the door.

Barnes’ head whipped so fast towards the door she thought he was gonna snap his own neck, “ Jesus...they’re headed this way…” he turned back to her, “Get up, Captain. C’mon, get up!”

 _Easier said than done Barnes_ she thought to herself as she pushed up on the rack that kept her pinned. There was a loud crash just outside the door. As Barnes began to panic, he seemed to lose all common sense as he began to scurry about the room to a hiding spot, leaving her still pinned.

“It’s the fucking highwaymen! They’re gonna kill us! Get up Captain, get up!”

“Barnes I fucking swear to God-” she began to hiss as the door pushed open.

Mai peeked her head up, ready to finally face these mysterious Highwaymen she kept hearing about. Much to her relief, and saving her from a humiliating death, was a lone silhouette, his voice unmistakable. 

“Jesus Barnes, you keep screaming like that you’re gonna bring them all down on us.” the voice of Rush lectured.

Barnes darted up from his hiding spot, “ Rush! You’re alive!”

Thomas, passing by Barnes immediately began an attempt at lifting the rack of his Captain of security. Mai took the brief moment to inhale a gust of breath, momentarily able to breathe normally before Rush was forced to lay the rack back down. His head snapped to Barnes, speaking urgently, “Help me.”

“No, we have no time, we gotta go.” Barnes spoke, his fear and survival instincts kicking in.

 _Thanks Barnes, I’ll remember that._ Mai thought as she struggled under the rack. Barnes had joined up with Rush roughly about five months before they found her Despite his “supposed” military experience, Mai was left underwhelmed by his performance leading up to this moment in time. Even more so, that he was willing to leave her here to die to save his own skin.

Thomas appeared to become more agitated with the man with each passing second, “Barnes, we are no leaving the Captain behind.”

It was just a matter of seconds before Mai was free to move once again, her lungs thanking Rush internally as he helped her up. She glanced behind him to the doorway, half-expecting her father to appear at any second seeing as how he had been with Rush prior to the crash. Thomas must have caught her eyes lingering as he handed her his radio. 

“Your father is fine. But we got separated. He’s got a radio though, scouting up ahead last I heard, giving us a bit of an advantage.”

Mai nodded. She was overjoyed to hear her father survived the crash but she could not linger on it for long. There was no time for sentiment in this moment so she simply kept her mouth shut, waiting for Rush to give his orders.

Thomas, despite being bruised up did not miss a beat, “They are coming fast. We need to stick together, understood?” shooting a particular look in Barnes direction.

Barnes shuffled uncomfortably; was he acknowledging that he had just tried to leave her for dead or simply upset that he had been called out on his cowardice? Whatever the case, Thomas looked back to her. Mai stood at the ready as he reached for something on his person, handing it to her.

“Cap, it’s your time to shine. We need to get armed, we need to get our people, and we need you to find a way out of here.”

“Easier said than done.” Barnes huffed.

Agitation seeped through Rush’s otherwise calm demeanor, “One step at time Barnes.” Rush fo used back on Mai.

You could almost see a hint of regret in his eyes following his next words, “You lead, we’ll follow.”

On the edge between seventeen and eighteen, many questioned Rush’s mindset in allowing a teenager to take on such a dangerous role. But Mai had proved herself worthy again and again during her time with them. Still, there were many things a child shouldn’t be: a soldier was one of them. 

Taking point, Mai stashed her newly acquired knife into the back of her jeans, leading the three of them out of the wreckage of their cabin. She was instantly met with a grizzly sight: bodies strewn around, flung from the train as it derailed, their blood on the ground and walls of the tunnel illuminated by the fire.

Mai bit her lower lip and shut her eyes, taking a deep breath as she trembled. She pictured Bee’s body lying flat out on the ground, blood beginning to encompass the surrounding area around her body. Mai couldn’t protect her. But she could at least ensure she got Barnes and Rush out of here alive.

They continued forward, looking for any signs of life, but all they found was more destruction and bodies. Mai stepped carefully over the bodies of the people she had spent the last year and a half traveling with. _There’s Owen the cook…..Mischa the topographer….Hayden the librarian..._ Mai gave pause as she stumbled upon the body of another individual. Their body was too badly burned to identify, but their body was wrapped protectively around a child. Mai quickly ducked down, checking the child’s pulse. Nothing.

“They’re all dead.” Mai spoke solemnly

“We should cut our losses and run.” Barnes interjected from behind her as she began to stand.

“We’ll be fine.” Rush tried to reassure, “There’s got to be some survivors.”

There was a faint shift in his voice, almost like he didn’t believe what he was saying himself. Mai looked over her shoulder at him, recognizing the look of doubt. Neither of them spoke as they proceeded onward through the debris, but they were thinking the same thing. They were the only ones left. Mai could feel the breeze of wind further down the tunnel.

“This way!” she called out, trotting forward. 

She could see the open night sky as they approached the opening of the tunnel, giving pause as they looked as the collapsed bridge. The rest of the train was a fiery mess down below, more bodies littered about. Mai’s chest tightened as she scoped the wreckage. From behind her, she could her Barnes losing whatever was left of his dinner that night. 

“We gotta make our way down. Hopefully, we can find some weapons along the way.” Mai said as she sat on the ledge, about to traverse down to the valley floor.

“What the hell is that?” Barnes spoke, drawing Mai’s attention to the horizon.

There was a line of lights approaching, pausing at the edge of what remained of the bridge, opposite from them. 

“I think we found the reason for the crash.” Mai replied.

There was a thunderous noise as a speaker from one of the vehicles came to life, a female announcer coming over the sound waves.

“Whoever you are on that train, listen up.” she announced, “This is highwaymen territory. Everything you haul is ours now. My sister and I are coming for ya.” she trailed off.

“Shit! I knew coming to Hope County was a bad idea.” Barnes whined.

“Barnes!” Mai snapped. 

She knew none of this was her or her father’s help. It was just shitty luck that it had been Rush’s convoy that Jacob had sought out to help against the Highwaymen….shitty luck that Rush stumbled upon her in the first place.

“Just-just follow me.” she ordered.

They proceeded down, avoiding any Highwaymen scavengers along the way. From the looks of it, they were no more than motorbike thugs, dressed head to toe in BMX gear. Two off the Highwaymen learned the hard way that all that gear couldn’t protect them from a careful placement of an unseen knife. Mai distributed the guns between Rush and Barnes, keeping hold of her knife for now until they could find another gun for her. 

There was a burst of static emitting from the radio Rush had given to her earlier; the three quickly ducked behind cover as Mai attempted to interpret the incoming call. It was static as all hell, but there was no mistaking the voice of her father. Hearing him over the radio brought her back to their first radio call ever - when she only knew him as the disembodied voice of “‘Cheeseburger the bear”. A ridiculous story for sure, but endearing.

“-ush if you found Mai-...-to the river…-directly back to Hope County.”

The reception was cutting out more with every passing second. Mai poked her head out from the cover, taking a gander at what could be causing the interference. She needed to look no further than the distance up ahead. The combination of debris, dust, smoke, and wind was causing a dust storm to pick up.

If they were going to go, they had to go now, “You heard the man, everyone on me.”

She could hear the woman’s voice again come on the speaker, “Highwaymen! There’s a group of Rabbits that think they’re gonna get out of here with their fur on their hides. Show them otherwise.”

Mai crouched low to the ground, Rush right beside her. She could hear Barnes’ clunky footsteps behind them, followed by a very audible _Shit_ and a gunshot. Both Rush and Mai jumped, readying their weapons. From the looks of it, Barnes had tripped, setting off his rifle. 

“I didn’t mean to-” he began to stammer. 

Mai grabbed him by the collar as she broke into a full sprint alongside Rush. The gunshot had caused the hiding Highwaymen to emerge from whatever hole they were hiding in, each one shouting the location of the three fugitives. Bullets buzzed by their fleeing bodies as Mai directed them into the direction of the oncoming storm.

“We can lose them in there, just for the love of God be careful Barnes.” Mai yelled.

“This is suicide!” he retorted.

Rush chimed in, “It’s suicide if we don’t try!”

The three of them formed an arm chain with Mai leading and Rush holding up the rear. The moment they entered the wall of dust, they lost all sense of visibility. After all, it was not easy to see where you were going when you had specs of dust trying to interject themselves into your eyeballs. Mai raised her free hand to block her face as best she could. They had shuffled approximately fifty meters when the roar of engines from behind gave them a reason to pause.

The trio turned to see the illumination of headlights approaching as a fast rate. Like a deer in literal headlights, Barnes began to fret, “We’re dead! We’re dead!”

He broke off from the arm chain, dashing ahead further into the storm.

“Barnes damnit!” Rush called as he chased after him. 

Mai tailed after them, the storm clearing up the further they went. If they got out of this alive, she was going to have a very colorful talk with Barnes about _keeping cool under pressure_ The distant caught her attention, catching a quick ripple reflection of light extending far beyond.

 _The river._

But if this road continued and they were already so close to the river…

“Rush grab him!” she cried, pushing her legs to the limit as Rush outstretched his hand to snatch Barnes coat. 

Barnes’ foot slipped, nearly sending him over the edge with Rush in tow. Mai reached them at the last possible second, wrapping her arms around Rush as she dug her feet into the ground, using her dead weight to fall backward - pulling Rush and Barnes with her back onto stable land.

Mai grunted as the full weight of two men came colliding with her before rolling off. Rush was already on his feet, hovering over her as he gently assisted her up, taking her hand. 

“Mai, are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m good.”

The two exchanged a quick glance until the roar of engines approached their location. Her hand tightened around Rush’s whom she was surprised did not pull back. Mai began to feel that overarching feeling that things were going to go very bad very fast. A face appeared between her and Rush, breaking off their grasp. Mai turned to see Barnes’ big head with his gun raised.

“We’re fucked. We’re so fucked.”

“Barnes. Finger off the trigger.” Thomas eased as the blinding lights stopped before them, “Let’s see what they want.”

They were outnumbered five to one it looked like, though it could be more. The storm had subsided but the headlights from their vehicles kept her from getting an accurate count. The two Highwaymen closest to them in front began to deboard their motorcycle, removing their helmets in the process. As their faces became unobstructed, Mai was startled to see the two women were no more than a few years older than herself, and twins to boot, matching with their bleached blonde hair. Contrary to her own expression they had a more sinister look to them as they looked the trio over.

The woman dressed in pink addressed them first, “Well merry fucking Christmas everybody, Santa delivered a whole damn train full of presents!”

“What do we have here?” the other chuckled.

“Rabbits.”

The woman in blue took note of the weapons in Barnes’ and Rush’s hands, “Ohhh….tsk tsk tsk.”

She made a gesture for them to lower their guns. Begrudgingly, Thomas and Barnes placed their weapons on the ground before them.

“I gotta ask you rabbits a question-” the woman in blue continued, “The fuck you think was gonna happen?”

“Riding in on a giant hunk of iron...just clouds of black smoke.”

“You think we wouldn’t notice?”

Barnes piped up, “What do you want?”

“Barnes.” Mai snapped, her agitation reaching a boiling point. 

The Twins looked amused at the tension between Mai and her comrade, proceeding to approach Barnes, their weakest link. Mai and Thomas glanced at each other. _Are you okay?_ he mouthed to her, using the few moments they were focused on Barnes as a distraction. With a subtle nod, she responded. They two turned their attention back to what was unfolding between them.

“We wanna know if you’re problem solvers…” the woman in pink sneered, “...or problem makers.”

“What?” Barnes asked brainlessly.

Mai grimaced as she looked the other way. Barnes was never the brightest out of their bunch, but he and Rush went way back longer than she did so she tolerated him at best. For Rush’s sake at least. In this particular moment, however, she just wished he could keep his mouth shut for five goddamn seconds.

“Our pops always told us that people either solve problems or make problems.” said blue.

“The world’s got too many fuckin’ problems.”

“We’re lookin’ for people to help us solve problems. Our problems.”

Mai watched as the woman in blue inched towards her face. There was a hint of recognition, almost appeased as the woman glanced Mai up and down. The Seed girl had matured greatly over the last few years; she was fit, a bit stocky from her years fighting in an arena and her time helping Rush. Her baggy clothes made her look bulkier than she actually was. Combined with her height which was contributed to her by her father and she was a sight to behold. Anyone who looked in her direction knew that she was one born to fight. This woman no doubt could see that, which explained why she shifted her focus back to the meekish-trembling Barnes. 

She placed a hand on his shoulder, continuing her monologue, “If you’re a problem solver, we got you covered.”

She pushed down on him, forcing him to his knees. Mai’s gut began to contort and twist. This was not going to end well for them. She peered over at Thomas, the other woman approaching him now. It was his turn to get on his knees. He flashed another look over at her and for the first time she saw something in him that he had kept hidden from all others: fear.

Mai’s protective instinct kicked in but she restrained herself from acting on it. She could not lie, Thomas was the closest thing she had to a best friend over the last year and a half. He was her guardian angel, the man who had rescued her from a lifetime of torture and abuse. He gave her hope and promised to return her to Hope County once their job along the west coast had finished. They were in the long stretch until these girls had come along. As far as Mai was concerned, he had kept his promise. As best as he could anyway.

“Food. Clothes. Guns...anything you need.”

The woman’s attention was back on her, getting right back up in her face. Mai imagined herself spitting into the woman’s face. Spitting and then using that saliva to wipe that conniving look off. But she didn’t. She allowed herself to be puppeteered around as she too knelt down to the ground. 

“But if you make problems...Well....Pops taught us what to do with problem makers.”

“Problem makers need to be solved.” Jeered Pinkie.

It was difficult to keep track of which twin was speaking; they were like a serpentine, weaving back and forth effortlessly between one another. Even their movements echoed off one another. At this point, the woman in blue was facing away from Mai, though the woman in pink remained close by to Barnes. She was surprised; he had gone thirty seconds without saying something stupid. Perhaps because these ladies were too busy giving their life story. Mai held her hands behind her back, toying with the knife Rush had given her on the train, hidden away in the back of her pants; a nervous tick if you will.

Blue spoke again, “Old man solved a shit-ton of problems in his day.” 

Mai wondered if she was the one calling the shots given how much talking she was doing. The other riders cheered in agreeance to her statement, reminding Mai that even if she managed to take down these two here, she’d be filled with bullets only moments later.

“So…” _Here we go again_ , “Rabbits...you all problem solvers or problem makers?”

Mai opened her mouth to speak but bit her tongue as Barnes yapper began running.

“We solve problems. We’ve been solving problems all over this country.” his mouth began to sputter. 

“Barnes.” Thomas interrupted. 

Mai shut her eyes, taking deep breaths. She tried to focus on the slim possibility that they were going to get out of here in one piece. She had to. She had to see her parents again. To hear about her mother’s adventures. To go hunting for Cheeseburger bobbleheads with her father. Hang out with Carmina as they used to when they were younger. Singe Uncle Sharky’s eyebrows off one last time at least.

“We can give you fresh water, shelter, anything you need.”

“Barnes,” Thomas shouted, “Shut up!”

When she opened her eyes, the twins were kneeling before the man, eyeing him like two hyenas just waiting to get their share of whatever scraps remained. 

“You can build all that?” the woman in pink inquired. 

For a moment, the hostility left their eyes replaced by what Mai may have mistaken as hope. 

“Well...I’m...not me” Barnes stammered, “...but Rush here can.” 

“Barnes you fucking idiot.” Mai murmured, clutching onto her knife out of view. 

“Hush now little girl.” Blue stood up pointing a finger at her, “The adults are talking.” 

Both women ogled at Rush, like he was some prize bull that was about to solve all of their ongoing issues. 

Pinkie approached him, smirking, “Well then you are going to be our number one problem solver.” 

“Go fuck yourself.” Rush replied. 

Pinkie cocked her head, looking back in Mai’s direction, “Mhm...okay.” 

The women began to laugh as Pinkie began her approach. Mai bobbed herself back and forth slightly, pumping herself up to act on a moments notice. Mai could feel the groovings of the knives handle digging into her skin from how tight she was grasping it. After all the hell she had been through, if she was going to die here, she was going to die fighting. Both she and Thomas exchanged glances once more. He knew what she had planned, subtly shaking his head. _Don’t_. 

But boy was she was ready. 

Imagine her surprise as Pinkie swung her helmet like a battering ram, the sound of bones breaking penetrating Mai’s ears. Oddly enough, she found herself stunned, locked into place. From her peripherals, she saw Barnes’ body rocketing backward. Mai stood up, barely pulling up on the knife when suddenly there was a nice looking glock in her face, courtesy of another Highwayman standing close by. She could only watch helplessly as they restrained Rush, the two of them watching Pinkie bash Barne’s skull into oblivion with one last sickening crunch. 

Blue approached Pinkie and the corpse, “You done?” 

She paced between Mai and Rush, running her fingers through his hair, “So, let’s try this again. You gonna help solve problems for us, Mr. Rush?” 

Mai’s blood began to boil over as Blue got in Thomas’ face. When he didn’t respond, she chuckled, “Okay.” 

The highwayman removed his gun from her face, giving Pinkie an unobstructed approach. If what she did to Barne’s was of any indication, she knew what was coming next. As Pinkie came up to her, she drew the knife, slashing at the exposed area of her arm. Pinkie grasped her arm, looking down at the blood, almost like she was impressed. 

“Alright Wile E. Coyote, you pretty quick…” 

When she swung the helmet into her gut, Mai felt all of her air leave her body at once. Her abdomen was always a sore spot since recovering from her bullet wound. To say that was a cheap shot was an understatement. 

“But I’m faster.” the woman laughed. 

As Mai lifted her head, she saw Thomas break free from his captor, running head first into Pinkie. Mai only had moments to recuperate as Thomas pushed the woman aside. It was less than a second later that he grasped Mai by both arms. 

All she could focus on were his blue eyes as he pushed her off the edge. _”Save yourself._. She wasn’t sure what she cried out as she began to fall. To be honest it wasn’t anything coherent. All she really could focus on was seeing Pinkie’s helmet go crashing into Rush’s skull before the darkness of the water engulfed her. 

The water was freezing, and she could not tell which way was up or down. She flailed around as she struggled to find the surface. Mai was good at many things - swimming, not one of them. She struggled and struggled until her muscles began to tire. She caught a brief glimpse of the moon above, using that as her beacon as she proceeded upward. 

Her head was nearly the barrier between the water and fresh air when she felt something grasping her foot. She screamed, precious air escaping her mouth as she looked down. As if it were of any surprise, she was met by the sight of the man in blue. He was smirking, as he pulled down on her, speaking as clear as day. 

_“We’re not done here, darling. Your baptism is just beginning.”_

Mai continued to struggle against the phantom, her hand breaking past the water line, feeling that cool rush of air before she was dragged back down once more. Her lungs were burning up, threatening to burst at any second as she continued to hold her breath. Mai wasn’t one for showing weakness, but here, at this moment, she was truly terrified; because without Rush or her father here to pull her out of this nightmare, she was as good as dead. 


	5. Chapter 5

_Sometime later._

“Pup...wake up. Mai...Mai please...”

The Seed girl jolted up, water spewing from her mouth as she began to cough violently. Her hands fumbled as she reached for the voice, grasping onto their outer coat. The figure’s arms wrapped around her, embracing her in relief. From the scratch of his beard atop her head, she knew she was in safe arms.

“Dad-” she huffed with a scratchy voice, “They got Rush-they took Thomas…” she coughed once more, still trying to get the remaining water out of her lungs.

“I know, baby...I know…” Jacob held his daughter close as they stood, holding her until he was sure she was able to stand on her own two feet.

There was no time and lick their wounds. Mai knew that. Jacob knew that. It was not long before they were venturing through the wilderness - scraping up whatever would be useful in a fight along the way. The goal was to reach Prosperity, but Mai wasn’t even sure if she could make it over the next hill. They walked for hours on end with no end in sight. For the first time in two and a half years, she felt every ache, every sore, seeping out from every pore of her body. Trying to move her legs felt like a slow form of torture, burning as they tried to keep pace with her father. The fact that she was falling behind the sixty-four-year man was a sign that she was not doing so hot.

It was not only her body failing her, but her mind as well. She replayed the moments leading up to her and Rush becoming separated. _Save yourself._. She wanted to object, to say screw that as he put his hands on her, sending her on her way. What good was her life if she could not protect those she had sworn to protect. She could not protect Scorch, nor Bee from the fighting arena. She couldn’t fulfill her promise to Rush. Fuck, her job _as_ security captain was just that...fucking security. Rush had saved her life and all she had to do was make sure was that he didn’t catch a fucking cold or get a scratch on his head. She was responsible for the protection of that entire transport...and for all she knew, if Rush wasn’t dead already, her father, and herself included, were the only ones left alive. Had she not been taken in the first place, Scorch and Bee would still be alive. Perhaps her mother would still be here; the convoy still on their merry way to build more settlements and Rush out of the grasp of the Twins.

That overwhelming sense of guilt is what finally sent her collapsing to her knees, whimpering. Her father stopped immediately up ahead. He dashed to her side kneeling beside her.

“Dad...I can’t-I’m so tired…”

She began to breakdown, kneeling on all fours as she began to weep, nearly incidentally forcing herself to heave up whatever was left in her stomach. 

“You should be grateful to be alive. The Father has laid out a plan for you after all.” a woman’s voice whispered.

Mai’s head shot up, startled to find a young woman in a white doily dress in her father’s place. She was familiar - like Mai had seen her once in a long forgotten dream. She was too weak to move, still trembling with enough force that she was fearful the ground was going to crack beneath from all the tremors. Was this another specter like the man in blue?

“The first step is always the scariest,” the woman gently cupped Mai’s chin, “but the path to Eden is clear to those who have faith. You’ll find him there.”

Mai felt as if her head were about to erupt. _Him who?_ Did she mean Joseph? The one ghost who had yet to appear to her? She shut her eyes, unable to find the willpower to interact with the girl, hoping that if she kept her eyes shut long enough, she would simply be gone when they reopened.

When she opened them, she was stunned to open them to an open night sky, the stars dazzling above in an endless dance eons away. It took her a few moments to register that she was being carried, her head rested against the chest of her father. 

“Dad?” she questioned, _Please be real._

He peered down, a faint smile appearing, “We’re almost there pup. Just rest.”

Mai’s head dangled aimlessly, trying to take in her surroundings. They were approaching a gate embedded into a barrier. The symbol on the gate was a dead giveaway. They had made it.

Prosperity.

\-------------------------------------------

Mai sat by the fireplace, wrapped in a blanket as she stared aimlessly ahead of her. She was listening as her Jacob and Kim Rye stood off to the side, discussing the events that had happened. Everything Mai had been through, the arena, the crash. Not to mention losing Rush and now facing off against the Highwaymen. But not to mention, what had the ghost girl meant by this was the first step?

“I don’t know what to do Kim. I’m an old man. There’s only so much-” her father sighed.

Kim began to reassure the aging Seed, “You did everything that you could do and we are more than grateful. I’m just glad you and Mai are home safe.” 

Kim gave pause, her voice dropping down to a whisper; Mai could barely hear her over the crackling fire, but she followed the careful movement of her lips, “Without Rush though Prosperity is just a sitting target....god I wish Nayeli was here.”

“As do I.” he replied.

Mai pulled the blanket tighter around her, poking her head up only as another person approached her. Carmina Rye sat in front of her old friend, handing her a fresh cup of tea. Mai was amazed at how much the two of them had changed in just the course of two and a half years. Where she herself already looked like a hardened veteran, Carmina still retained a bit of her childish youth, while also morphing into a split image of her parents.

“I’m sorry I didn’t plan much of a homecoming.” the Rye girl spoke apologetically, “I didn’t think I’d ever see you again after...that day.”

Mai stared down at her tea, debating if she wanted to risk burning her tongue now to quench her thirst or if she should wait. That, and she wanted to avoid this conversation all together. 

“I’m so sorry Mai for what happened to you.” Carmina continued.

Mai raised her hand, silencing her friend. Carmina frowned penitently, “I’m sorry-”

“Carmina-please, stop apologizing.” Mai snapped sighing, her head hanging low, unable to contend with what expression Carmina had now.

 _Now I feel like an asshole._ , she huffed. 

Keeping her head bowed down, she continued to speak, “I’m sorry. You did not deserve me to snap at you like that…” Mai continued, “...You know about everything going on I take it?”

There was a pause before Carmina responded, “Yes.”

Mai’s head rose ever slowly, first peering at Carmina then over to their parents who were still trying to discern their next plan of attack. Mai was exhausted, but she knew she could not stop and rest now, not while she knew Rush was still alive out there somewhere. If she could find Rush, then together, perhaps… _perhaps_ once they got Prosperity up and running to it’s former glory, they could go in search of her mother.

“I need to find Thomas Rush. He’s the best chance we have right now against the Highwaymen, and at finding my mother.” Mai blurted in a low whisper.

“Mai, you can’t go by yourself. You need to rest.” Carmina urged. 

“Who said anything about going by myself?” Mai converted to a mischievous tone, at first puzzling Carmina until she realized what she was hinting at. 

“I mean-“ Carmina began to stutter, “My mom is going to kill both of us.” 

Mai grinned, taking that a sign that the Rye girl was in for the count, “So we don’t tell her. Simple as that.” Mai chugged down the rest of her tea, setting the mug down beside her.

Carmina began to stand, figuring that the details of the plan would be conducted later in private, but Mai launched herself at her friend, knocking her over in an embrace two years overdue. The girls laughed, for a moment forgetting about the overarching threat of the Highwaymen. The Seed girl nuzzled her face into the nape of her friend, taking in her scent: a mix of evergreen and familiarity. The scent of being home at last.

——————————

Mai awaited outside the gates of Prosperity, waiting impatiently for Carmina with the rest of their supplies. They had feigned going to sleep after their initial agreement to go after Rush, but Carmina was charged with gathering their gear while Mai continued to eavesdrop on Kim and Jacob’s conversation.

Evidentally, according to Kim, the Highwaymen had begun taking prisoners to work the old coal mine up north, so the chances that the Twins had taken Rush there were pretty high. If they could get that coal mine up and running, the Highwaymen would have another advantage over them. The back gate to Prosperity opened up, giving Mai reason to turn around excitedly. Her face excitement dropped to dread as Carmina exited with one disappointed Jacob Seed following suit, holding a backpack which she guessed was the supplies Carmina was suppose to get. 

Mai looked to Carmina who held her head down, “Guess I’m not as sneaky as I thought.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Jacob said, “My vision may not be that good but I still got my hearing.”

Carmina walked over to Mai’s side, awaiting the lecture they were about to endure. Jacob looked at the two girls, groaning in annoyance either at himself or the situation.

“I know whatever I say can’t dissuade you from going after Rush. If I was up to it I’d go after him myself but-”

Mai could see the same exhaustion in her father that she felt in herself. At sixty-four years old, he was still an intimidating sight to behold, but you could tell that the old man’s age was finally catching up to him. He reached for the strap that clung around his chest, hoisting it over his head, revealing a sniper rifle hiding behind his back.  
He checked the magazine, ensuring there was sufficient ammo and then placed it into safety mode as he handed it to Mai.

“Your mother is going to kill me.” he spoke to Mai and then took a look at Carmina, “So is yours.”

The girls looked at each other, realizing that he was not here to stop them - in fact, he was encouraging them to go. Both girls ran up to him, embracing him in a hug, Mai, in particular, squeezing the life out of him. Her father had never seen her in action, but she assumed that whatever he had heard from Rush was good enough to assure him that she and Carmina would be just fine.

“Thanks dad.” Mai murmured as the girls released him. 

Mai and Carmina began to make their leave, supplies and weapon in tow. 

Carmina turned around briefly, shouting to Jacob as they continued on, “Can you tell my mother that I will be on dish duty for the rest of eternity so long as she doesn’t kill me!”

Mai nudged Carmina, the two girls exchanging another laugh. They had to make light of the situation somehow. Mai was tempted to turn around, to take another glance at her father before they began their journey, but she decided against it. She didn’t want this to seem like it would be the last time she saw her father, but she would not lie and state that the odds were in their favor. Here were two teenagers marching to a coal mine in hostile territory with nothing but a sniper rifle and whatever was in their pack. 

But what choice did they have? Prosperity could not afford to lose any more of its people or resources, and she felt solely responsible for Rush being in the predicament that he was in. After all, he could have saved himself but instead ensured that she had a clear escape from the Twins while he stayed behind. She turned to Carmina, who met her with a smile. She felt guilty dragging her along with, but Mai wasn’t sure she could do this by herself. Especially not if those ghosts who loved to taunt her appeared at the least inopportune time.

She needed an anchor, and without her father or mother, Carmina was her best bet. Mai interlaced her fingers with Carmina’s as they walked side by side. They would get Rush, get Prosperity back up and running, and then she could seek out her next objective: finding her mother.

——————————

This was not Thomas Rush’s first rodeo in dealing with psychopathic raiders - but he will admit, this was the first time he had encountered ones so organized and sadistic. The Highwayman in charge of his torture today swung the pipe repeatedly into Rush’s gut. Another highwayman held Thomas’ arms behind his back as he was forced to endure the blows. Off to the side, the Twins stood, each one watching with a drastically different expression. The one who had killed Barnes, Lou from what he understood, sat like an eager child awaiting their turn. The other twin, Mickey, had a more blank expression - more analytical, calculating. The highway going ham on him slipped up, incidentally landing a blow against one of Rush’s ribs. This finally elicitated a loud cry from the former soldier.

Lou began to laugh as Mickey made a snapping gesture with her hand ceasing the torture as she approached them, “Alright, alright that’s enough. We want him submissive, not crippled.”

The raider with the pipe backed away as the other kept a tight grip on him. Rush could not allow himself to show any signs of weakness - he couldn’t on the train, and he refused to do so now. He could not lie down and die until he knew that Mai and Jacob had survived. Not until he helped those in Prosperity. Not until he could see his daughter again. The woman he deciphered to be the one they called Mickey got in his face, cocking her head as she looked him over.

“This ain’t gotta be difficult you know. We’re no different than those scavvers - we got mouths to feed and people to house-”

She lifted her hand, pulling something out from his hair before flicking it aside.

“-only difference between us and them is we’re the ones in control. So you better think carefully about who it is you wanna help.”

“Do your fucking worst bitch.” Thomas growled, “You’ve got nothing over me.”

Mickey seemed to expect that response as she snickered. 

She turned her back to him as she approached her sister, “Hey Lou what was that thing you told me earlier? Our boys saw a suspiciously familiar girl with red hair traveling to Prosperity?”

Mickey looked back at Rush, “The same girl who was traveling with our pal Rush here…”

“Sure did.” her sister smirked, “Looked pretty banged up. Maybe we should pay her a visit.”

 _Mai’s alive?_ Thomas felt an incredible wave of relief and sudden anger as the twins toyed with him. He lashed out causing the Highwayman who had him restrained to tighten their grip. He was too weak to try anything right now but if given the chance or perfect opening, he wouldn’t hesitate to act.

“If you lay one hand on her-” he spoke through gritted teeth, “I’ll kill you myself.”

Lou began to boisterously, “Looks like we hit a nerve!”

It was her turn to get in his face now. She had her helmet in her hand, switching it off from one hand to the other. You could still see the blood splatter from when she used it to murder Barnes…while he was responsible for failing to protect the others, he felt that he had failed Barnes the most. He knew Barnes wanted out, that Hope County would be his last gig. But he had made a promise to not only Jacob but to Mai that they would get her home and help. He had not only failed all those he served with but he failed her as well. Now, these twins new that they could use her as leverage against him.

“You do as we ask-” with one swift movement, she bashed the helmet into his gut, furthering the pain he already felt in his ribs, “-or we’ll just have to pay your little friend a house call.”

Lou turned to Mickey who had her hands on her hips, looking disgruntled, “You done?” she huffed.

“Yeah, I’m done.”

Mickey shook her head as she approached Rush one last time. This time, she grasped him by his hair, getting a real good look at him. Thomas continued to struggle against his captor as she looked on musingly.

“Think about what’s been said. You help us, we help you.” she cupped his chin, reestablishing that they were the ones in charge, and he a mere tool, “ If not, well, you’ve seen what we do to problem makers.”

She released him, beginning to make her exit with her sister.

“We’ll be back tomorrow night Mr. Rush. I hope your attitude changes by then-” she called out, “or you’ll have another body on your hands.”


	6. Chapter 6

It took about half a day to reach the mines. Mai and Carmina arrived just after noon, having left Prosperity in the early hours of the day. They didn’t make their move right away, instead they set up shop on a nearby hill, giving them a view of the access road for incoming and outbound vehicles as well as a view of the patrols around the mine. It was Mai’s turn on watch as Carmina prepped some food for themselves. They hadn’t said much on the way here, a complete one-eighty from years prior. Before you couldn’t get the two girls to shut up, but each had been through their own turmoil; it was hard reverting back to what was.

“I overheard about your dad. Your mom was talking to my pops about it after you left last night.” Mai spoke, still gazing through the sniper's lens. She could hear Carmina pause, probably looking at her. 

“I’m so sorry.” Mai set the sniper down.

Carmina’s head dipped down at the ground, finishing up building their sandwiches, “They took him right around the same time your mom disappeared.” Carmina looked up, “Do you think maybe they’re in the same place? 

Mai shrugged, “Could be. You have any idea where they could have taken him?”

Carmina handed Mai her portion of food before taking a bite of hers, speaking with her mouth full, “I heard there’s a place where they send their vehicles to get repaired. He could be there considering his skill set.” she took another bite.

“Your mom was pretty nifty too so maybe they sent her there too.”

Mai said nothing, instead she continued the conversation on in her own head. It’s a long shot, but maybe after they rescued Rush, she go after Carmina’s dad, and quite possibly find her mother. Mai brough the sandwich up to her mouth, nearly devouring it in two bites as she worked out the rest of the details. She would not tell Carmina what she was doing, knowing she’d want to tag along. It had probably been a mistake to bring her with here in the first place. Not because she didn’t think the Rye girl could handle herself, not at all. She was just scared that her dear friend would see the weapon that Mai had become.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few hours, she and Carmina switched off, allowing Mai to actually get a few hours of sleep in while Carmina took point as they awaited sundown. The Captain’s snores were of some concern but luckily it only drew mild irritation from Carmina who had to suffer through it. Mai swore she had only been asleep for twenty odd minutes or so when Carmina came rattling her awake.

“Mai-Mai something is happening down there.”

Mai fidgeted awake, rubbing her eyes, “What are you talking about?

Carmina handed Mai the rifle, allowing her a better view of the coal mine. There was commotion all right: the Highwaymen were frantically running about the upper grounds, unsure of what direction to go in as they held their guns up cautiously. That’s when Mai watched as one Highwayman was plummeted by arrows, following down dead on the spot. The other’s began to react, heading in the direction of the arrows being shot. 

“They’re moving away from the main building. This is our best shot.” Mai spouted as she holstered the rifle. 

“Are you not just a teeny-weeny bit concerned about who is out there shooting arrows of all things?” Carmina gruffed as she followed behind Mai, making their way down the hill. 

“We can worry about that later - right now, they’re giving us the distraction we need.”

With the Highwaymen distracted, and under the guise of the shouting and shooting, they approached the one building that still looked intact. Mai became disgruntled as she noticed the large lock on the door just as she went to open it. 

“Lemme borrow this.” Carmina grabbed the sniper from Mai’s back, shooting the lock off.

“Good thinking.” Mai smirked as they proceeded inside. 

There was nothing but junk and scrap littered atop of metal racks to Mai’s disappointment. _This can’t be it_ she thought as she proceeded through the rows. Carmina tailed close behind her, grasping onto her wrist. Mai’s investigative nature paid off as she bound another corner of racks, finding a ladder leading down to a subterranean level. _Bingo_. 

Mai proceeded first in case there were any Highwaymen lackeys hiding away. With the coast clear, she whistled up to Carmina, signaling for her to come down. With the Rye girl by her side again, they proceeded through the mine cautiously. They didn’t have to travel too far into the mine before they could hear the mutterings of other Highwaymen stationed down here. Mai gestured for Carmina to stay back behind one of the extended rock faces as she proceeded ahead.

“Mai-what are you doing?” Carmina whispered, obviously concerned about what her friend was going to attempt. 

Main continued until she reached a small set of stairs leading down to where the Highwaymen were gathered. She poked her head up over the metal barrier, counting three total, mildly armed.

“Should we go up and help?” one of them began to ask of the others.

“Nah, we’ve scared off those Eden freaks before, this time should be no different.”

Mai’s eyes widened at the mention of _Eden_ ; were they referring to the remnants of Eden’s Gate itself? Was this the first step the woman in white had mentioned.

She couldn't linger on cryptic messages - not as she heard a sudden cry of pain from beyond the three Highwaymen. There was a ladder leading up to another area, so she assumed the cries were coming from there.

“Hey, sounds like that Rush character pissed off Dixon again.”

“Won’t be long now till there’s no more bones to break.” another chuckled.

Mai wasn’t sure what overtook her at that moment, be it the knowledge that those were indeed Thomas’ cries or that fact that these assholes were making light of his suffering. Whatever it was, she vaulted over the mental barrier with Rush’s knife drawn, landing atop one of the raiders. From there, everything happened in quick succession: she drove the knife into the back of the raider’s neck, twisting it with a sickening crack. The other’s fumbled with their guns as she rolled off their comrade, pushing herself upward, driving the knife now into the second Highwayman’s lower jaw. 

A quick glance at the third one alerted to her that they were getting ready to fire. Mai quickly withdrew the knife, flipping it so she was holding it by the blade end. With one movement swift movement, she threw the knife, penetrating the goggles and eye of the third raider, sending them tumbling as the collapsed against the wall of the mine. Mai was huffing, standing still as she caught her breath. A figure stirred beside her, making Mai jump reactively. She settled down when she realized it was Carmina, standing stunned as she clutched onto the sniper, wide-eyed at what she had just witnessed.

“Jesus Mai…”

Mai approached Carmina, taking hold of the sniper, reholstering it around her. She tried to avoid her friend’s gaze but she didn’t need to look at her directly to know she was horrified by what she had just witnessed.

“They were going to die anyway.” Mai announced as she began for the ladder, “C’mon, Rush is up here.”

Mai began her ascent up the ladder, the dialogue between Rush and his captor more audible

“You’re suppose to be smart. That’s why you’re still alive. So get this fucking mine up and running. I know you know how.”

“Get fucked.”

Ma scrambled as fast as she could up the ladder, cringing as she heard the commotion continue.

“Maybe losing a knee cap will change your mind.” the raider teased, followed by a sound Mai couldn’t even begin to describe.

“Motherfucker!” Thomas cried out.

Mai had reached the very last bit of the ladder, being greeted by a splash of blood that engulfed the plexiglass beside her. Mai was stunned for a split second, fearful that the blood belonged to Thomas. From the looks of it though, she was safe to relax. She pulled herself up, assisting Carmina in the process.

Both girls watched with grimace as Thomas Rush continued beating the Highwaymen over the head with a crowbar. When he realized there were spectators in the room, he paused, dropped the crowbar to the ground. His hands appeared zip tied, his face drenched with sweat and bruises. But overall he seemed to be holding himself up pretty well, though it was probably out of pure shock seeing Mai standing before him.

“Oh my god...Jesus I thought you were dead.” there was a hint of guilt in his voice, but also relief in knowing he had not sent his closest ally falling to her death. 

The Highwayman began to move for the crowbar, causing Thomas to react by reaching his bound hands around him, finishing him off with strangulation. Mai could feel Carmina shift uncomfortable, but Mai watched as the man’s life slipped away through Thomas’ hold. 

“I should have known you’d come. You crazy son of a bitch….” Thomas began to stand, grunting with pain as he limped towards the girls, “You came back for me…”

“Well I wouldn’t be much of a Captain of Security if I let you die now would I?” 

“I suppose not.” he smirked, “Guess I made the right choice making you the head of security.”

Mai pretended to be offended, “As if there was any doubt?”

Mai reached for his hands, taking her knife back out as she undid his restraints. As Mai looked up, a beam of headlights poured through the room. If the Highwaymen didn’t know they were here before, they sure did now. Mai glanced around the room, her eyes settling on a car just before the makeshift garage door. 

She turned to Carmina and Rush, “Introductions will have to be brief. Carmina, Rush. Rush, Carmina. We need to get out of here quick.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Carmina said as she threw their gear into the trunk of the car.

Mai took hold of Thomas, wrapping his arm around her as she guided him to the car. Carmina hopped into the driver’s seat as Mai tumbled into the back seat with Rush. It took Mai a second to realize that neither she nor Carmina knew how to drive. The only capable person was currently battling a dislodged kneecap.

“You uh….you got this Carmina?”

“Well-” Carmina started as she revved up the engine, “I guess we’re gonna find out.”

Mai turned to Rush who was looking uneasy at the prospect of a teenager trying to outrun Highwaymen. 

She smiled sheepishly, trying to take his mind off their impending doom, “I’m glad to see you halfway in one piece.”

“Me too, Cap.” 

“Seatbelts everyone!” Carmina shouted.

Thomas clutched onto Mai’s hand either out of relief or pure horror as Carmina plowed the car through the barrier. Mai smiled taking his hand into her lap, a sign that he was now out of harm's way as they proceeded on their own merry way

\--------  
How they managed to escape the Highwaymen was an unsolved mystery all on its own but someone upstairs must have been looking out for them as the car trudged up to the gates of Prosperity.

The guards atop of the wall alerted the others inside, “Carmina and Mai are back!”

Mai had barely gotten Thomas out of the car when Jacob and Kim came barging out of the front gate. 

“Carmina!” She yelled approaching her daughter.

“Mom-I can explain-“ Carmina gasped but Kim’s arms were already all over her daughter, embracing her in into a sealed tight hug.

“My god I was so worried.” she murmured as she kissed the top of her daughter’s head, releasing her.

Both Carmina and Mai had puzzled looks on their faces. How was she not ripping into them right now? They peered over to Jacob who shrugged.

“I smoothed it over.” He simply responded as he approached Mai and Thomas.

“Good to see you alive Rush.” 

“Same could be said for you sir.” Thomas replies, “I owe the two of these girls my life.” 

“Uh, I was more of like moral support. Mai is the real hero here.” Carmina chimed, patting Mai’s back.

Mai cringed at the word but she didn’t allow it to show outwardly as they proceeded to help Thomas inside Prosperity. A hero was a figure in spandex on the cover of a comic book. A hero wouldn’t have let those Twins so easily demoralize them and murder their entire convoy. A hero would have been there to stop whatever force took her mother Nayeli. A hero would not have submitted to murdering children half her age in an arena for raider’s entertainment. Thomas’s grunts of pain gave pause to her inner thoughts as her grasp on him tightened.

“Rush-“ she began.

“It’s nothing, a day or two I’ll be fine.” he assured her

“You’re Thomas Rush?” Kim spike from behind as Mai set him down along the steps to the main building. 

“Sure am, though I don’t know how much use I’ll be to you all now.”

Jacob and Mai knelt by Rush, her father examining his dislocated knee. She watched his expression, looking for any tells that may give hints as to how serious his injury was. So far so good as far as she could tell.

“It’s nothing serious, but you’re gonna have to jig the socket.” Rush gritted through his teeth. 

Kim turned to Carmina, telling her to run inside to grab some alcohol for Rush. Already Mai could feel her stomach tying in knots. Blood she could handle. Well, kind of. Anything to do with dislocated bones or breaks, she was liable to pass out. 

“You all that’s left?” Jacob asked.

Rush glanced to Mai before responding, “Aside from you and the Cap here, appears so.”

Carmina returned shortly later, a bottle of whiskey in hand, passing it off to Rush as he took a swig.

“Can’t imagine how you feel.” said Kim, watching as he placed the bottle down.

Rush’s face scrunched up, a look of frustration reflective of the failure that he felt, “Responsible.” 

Mai placed a hand on his non-injured knee, shaking her head, “Rush, you can’t blame yourself.” 

_Not without blaming me as well._ Rush looked to her with sympathetic eyes but couldn’t respond as Jacob had already began working on jogging his knee back into place. 

“Ready?” her father asked.

Rush took one more swig of the whiskey place the bottle down as he clutched onto Mai’s hand. Mai placed her other hand along his back, bracing herself for the sickening sound that was soon to follow. Jacob pulled and twisted, causing Rush to growl before that final “pop” where he let out a howl, jumping up immediately as he began to limp. 

Mai darted after him, her hand resting upon his back, “Better?”

“Better.” he responded, “Let’s get to work.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Carmina came running up from behind, pausing Rush and Mai from going anywhere, “How about we rest first?”

Thomas looked to Mai who crossed her arms, _She has a point_ her eyes spoke. 

Thomas sighed, “Two against one huh?” he ceded as he began limping back towards the main building, “Good idea.”

Kim and Carmina followed after Rush, ensuring he actually made it to a bed to rest meanwhile Mai remained outside with her father. She walked up to him, removing the sniper from her person as she went to hand it back to him. Jacob cocked his head to the side, like he was confused.

“You don’t have to give it back pup, it’s all yours now.”

Mai narrowed her eyes at him, like this was some kind of trick, “But-this is literally your favorite rifle.”

“And you are my one and only daughter.” he said, placing his hands on both her shoulders, “I’m not getting any younger Mai-” 

“Dad please, not this, not right now-” she whined.

She had just gotten Rush back which filled a little bit of the void in her heart, but until her mother was found, well, she was not in the mood to think about losing anymore people close to her.

“Mai listen to me.” he went on, “I never expected to make it past the age of eighteen, hell, I never expected to make it off that train.”

Mai could feel her throat tighten as he continued to speak, not wanting to admit that he had a valid point. He was one of, if not the oldest resident in Prosperity and most of the surrounding settlements. His clock was ticking. He knew that, and she knew that. The fact that he was still as active as he was was a testament to his own willpower and the need to be with his family.

“Now you’re going to keep the damn rifle. Have something to remember me by.” he uttered as he leaned in to kiss her on the head.

Mai told herself she’d never cry infront of her father, but she allowed the tears to flow freely. She sniffled, wiping away the excess liquid from her face.

“Okay. But you’re not allowed to kick the bucket until we find mom. Capiche?” 

Jacob smiled broadly as he brought her in for another embrace, “Capiche.”


	7. Chapter 7

“What the fuck do you mean you _lost_ him?”

Mickey had her back turned to Lou and the Highwayman lackey who found himself at the bruiser’s mercy. The man was crying out, pleading with the twins. Mickey has been expecting an easy night: they’d finally have this Thomas Rush character broken down to obey their demands, they’d be set up for life, and the other chapters of the Highwaymen would be begging for the secret to their success. The only problem was that their number one problem solver was now missing. 

“I tell you boss, we had no idea anyone had gotten in. We was too busy with those nomad freaks-”

“Shifting blame huh? Typical.” Lou stated as she bashed her helmet once more over his head.

Mickey turned around as the man’s body collapsed to the floor. She looked to her sister, disgruntled with her sister’s more “hands-on” methods.

“You really gotta stop killing em’ before we can get any information outta them.”

“Whoops,” Lou smirked, “I don’t know why we’re questioning these idiots anyway. We know who took Rush, I say we march up to Prosperity and burn it town, teach them a lesson.”

“That is our last resort.” Mickey lectured.

Prosperity was full of resources they could not afford to lose. Not while their newest problem maker was out running about causing issues for them. Getting the coal mine up and running would have meant a steady source of steel, fuel, electricity, you name it. Now they were back to square one, all because some newbie wanted to run around playing hero.

“What we need is the girl to make an example of.” 

Since the night of the train crash, Mickey had been pondering how the young girl who accompanied Rush had survived that fall in the first place. She’d be lying if she said there wasn’t some value to that type of durability, and from the way she fucked them by taking Rush right out from under their noses, it’d be a waste of potential to just kill her.

“We need to destroy their morale. Remind them just who’s in charge around here. Best way to do that is to get to their one and only hero.”

She could see she was losing Lou’s interest with every word. If it didn’t involve bashing someone’s face in, she tuned it out. 

“I don’t know why we don’t just kill the bitch. Problem solved.”

Where Lou sought immediate gratification, Mickey was thinking long term. Whoever this girl was, she knew her way around the area, and judging from the work she had done to their boys, she had her own mean streak as well. Perfect Highwayman material.

“We try my way first. The girl has some promise to her. We help her see the error in her ways, and boom, we got ourselves an Enforcer with inside knowledge of these Scavvers. If not-“

Mickey gestured to Lou’s bloody helmet, eliciting a smile from her. The two sisters joined together with their little handshake, laughing grievously. If this newcomer wanted to disrupt the natural order, well, she was about to find out who the real queens around here were.

\--------------------------

“You don’t have to baby me Mai, I’ll be good as new before you know it.”

“I’m just giving you the same helicopter-mom treatment that you’ve given me these last two years.”

Mai had found herself spending the last two days in the designated infirmary with Thomas who was on “light-duty” until further notice. She less on caring duty and more on guard duty, making sure he didn’t exert himself before they could actually begin their battle plan of how to handle the Twins and get Prosperity up and running. To be quite frank, everything was fucked for the most part. Nearly everyone that had been a vital asset to Prosperity was either taken by the Highwaymen or took off on their own accord to take on the Highwaymen themselves. This included both of her doofus Uncles, Hurk and Sharky, as well as her Auntie Grace. Nick Rye was the only one they knew for sure had been taken, leaving her mother’s fate still up in the air.

“You got that look on your face again.” Thomas spoke, breaking her out of her own thoughts.

“What look?”

“The one where you’re going to sneak off to do something really reckless and not tell anyone.” he teased.

Mai, who had been sitting on a chair beside his bed reached out and flicked his arm with her fingers, “Okay but to be fair, that incident with the _killer clown_ at that one settlement was a one-time thing.”

The two attempted to keep their serious expressions but dissolved into laughter regardless. He had a point. Once her mind was set on something, there was little chance of anything holding her back. She began to stand, stretching as she plotted her first course of action. Following Rush’s rescue, she had sat in with a meeting between him, her father, and Kim. If Prosperity was going to have any chance, they had to find the others and find them quick. There had been no decision made about who exactly was going to be sent out to retrieve these “specialists” but the general atmospheric consensus was pretty clear. She knew her father was not _pleased_ with the idea, but they didn’t really have much of a choice in the matter. With Rush’s rescue, Mai was proving herself to be a steady placeholder until they could find her mother in terms of capability and resilience.

“I better get started.” she huffed, “I don’t think those Twins are just sitting around twiddling their thumbs after all.”

As she began to depart, Rush reached out his hand, grasping her wrist. This gave Mai reason to pause as she turned to him.

“I know I’ve said this once already,” he started, “but thank you for coming back for me. You didn’t have to risk your life for me.”

“Rush don’t get all sappy on me.” she whined thought she could not conceal her smile, “I am your Captain of Security. It’s kind of my job.”

“Well Miss. Seed I’m sorry to inform you there’s been a change in your employment. We’re currently out of business.”

“Well I guess it’s a good thing I like you enough to stick around huh?”

“Yeah,” he smirked. “Good thing.”

He released her, nestling back into his bed, “Just be careful kid. At this rate I don’t think I can handle another loss.”

Mai could sense the change in his tone. The sound of guilt exuding from his words. The convoy had been his idea. Those people, all volunteers. Rush gave them a vision to believe in and they followed without question, unknowingly being led to their graves. Good thing for Rush, he did not have to shoulder that guilt alone. 

“You can’t get rid me that easily Rush.”

Mai patted his shoulder, her way of saying goodbye, “I’ll be back before you know it.”

\-------------------------------------------

_Five days later_

_Perhaps this could have been better planned out_ , the Seed girl thought to herself as she ducked behind a piece of scrap metal sticking up from the ground. A figure slid beside her, ducking down as they reloaded their weapon.

“You uh-” Mai spoke nervously as she watched them load a saw-disc into their weapon, “You sure you got that Auntie Grace?”

Grace Armstrong had been the first person Mai sought out to find. She had actually been the one who taught Mai how to shoot in the first place. Her skill with the rifle was on par with that of her father’s so it only made sense that she went in search of her first. When she found her, Grace was being attacked by a band of Highwaymen at the old train yard. Everything went pretty smooth, the only issue was, Auntie Grace had had some complications with her sight that had occurred while Mai was gone...

“Don’t you worry about me, champ. Your Aunt Grace has got this under control.”

The fact that Grace was wielding a saw-launcher despite having lost her sight did not boost Mai’s confidence in their current situation at all. Neither did the fact that it was the same weapon that had been used during her first arena match during her time away. Just the sight of it alone left her shaken up, recalling memories of how her friend at the time had attacked her without so much as a moment's hesitation and the bloodshed that ensued after.

That was probably why this fight was not quite going in their favor. Mai’s hands were shaky, missing multiple shots as she tried to keep her composure. This was the only time she would be grateful that her Auntie could not see because she’d be so ashamed. Grace’s saw-launcher was their saving grace at this point, ricocheting off surfaces as it tore the Highwaymen to bits. Their prime reason for being in this junkyard, to begin with, had taken cover nearby, awaiting for their rescuers to finish off the remaining enemies.

_You need to get your shit together Mai._ she scolded herself.

“Aww...still trying to be the hero…” a woman’s voice echoed in her ear. 

Mai’s head snapped to the side then to Grace’s direction. She searched all around from their cover until she finally poked her head out from the cover.

The woman in white had returned. She was twirling about, playing with her dress amongst the Highwaymen. Despite being so far, her voice carried like she was right next to Mai. 

“How would your mother feel knowing you followed in her footsteps. People will get hurt you know.”

_I don’t have fucking time for this_ Mai thought. The agitation she felt must have been what she needed to stop shaking. Ensuring that her rifle was loaded, Mai fired at the dancing woman. She had been replaced by a Highwayman whose body jolted back from the impact of the bullet. Mai made quick work of the remaining hostiles in record time, leaving Grace bewildered.

“I don’t even think you need me with shots like that.” she commented as Mai assisted her up.

Mai didn’t respond as she searched the area, looking for any sign of the girl in the white dress. She was gone but her words still lingered about in Mai’s head. _Still trying to be the hero_.

The girl pushed her taunts to the back of her mind as she and Grace approached their main reason for being here. Nick Rye emerged from behind the cover he had found, approaching the two women. Nick seemed to be bewildered at the sight of the young girl, mouth agape.

“Mai? Mai Seed is that you?”

“That it is Mr. Rye.” Mai announced as he engulfed the two women in a hug.

“Well I’ll be, if you two gals ain’t a sight for sore eyes-”. 

Mai could not contain her giggle as Grace raised a questionable brow, “What was that?”

Nick began to stutter, “I ah, mean-we should probably get on outta here.”

“Wait!” Mai interjected as she took another look about, “Are you the only prisoner here?”

Her heart began to thud against her chest. While she may have come here with altruistic intentions of saving her best friend’s father from the Highwaymen’s grasps, she had also come here on her own accord, hoping that maybe, just maybe there was a small chance her mother would be here as well.

“‘Fraid so, they took all the others up to the Bullet Farm up at the old County Jail.” Nick replied.

“Was my mother with them?” Mai continued to press.

“I’m sorry darlin’, I ain’t seen no sign of her. I wouldn’t even know where to tell you to begin to look.”

Grace must have felt Mai slink back into the depths of her own despair as she wrapped an arm around the young girl.

“Your mom’s a tough gal, Mai. She’s out there somewhere. We’ll find her.”

“Yea…” Mai uttered. _I’m beginning to think that perhaps I’m just chasing after a ghost instead of a person._. 

“We best get out of here. Those Highwaymen are like damn mosquitos, just don’t know when to let up.”

Nick gestured for them to follow him as he proceeded around one of the vehicles. Mai provided guidance for Grace as they tailed after him.

“Been working on this for months. Twins wanted me to get ole’ Carmina up and running for their own use but I said to hell with that.”

Mai turned the corner of the garage to see what appeared to be the body of a seaplane - albeit it was missing the most important component.

“Uhh…” she paused, “Mr. Rye, where are the wings for the plane?”

“Well you see it’s kind of a long story-but she runs just as good as the day she was built. She’s only got two seats though so we’re gonna have to get creative.”

Getting creative was not something they had time for at this exact moment. The sound of engines roaring in the distance signified that help had been called which meant they only had seconds to get the hell out of here.

“I’m sorry-” Grace interceded, “I am not getting in that contraption.”

“Sorry Auntie Grace but you don’t have much of a choice.” 

Mai ushered Grace into the passenger seat as Nick took the front which left Mai wondering just where the hell she was going to fit. 

_My parents are going to murder me if they ever find out about this_. Mai clung to the struts that extended downward just below the door, crouching along the hull. 

“Start it up Mr. Rye!” 

The engine of the plane roared to life as the Highwaymen vehicles began to pull up. Mai could hear Grace yelling obscenities over the plane’s engine as they jerked forward.

“Hang on everyone!” Nick shouted from the window.

Mai was half tempted to seal her eyes shut but as they took off, she couldn’t resist seeing the stunned look in the eyes of the Highwaymen as they steam-rolled past them. She began to cheer, as they tore through the scenery, admiring every flower, every tree, the blue sky that hung over their heads. She had missed this scenery just as much as she missed the people she had been forced to leave behind. 

Despite this rescue only yielding one out of two individuals she had sought out to rescue, she felt a sense of reassurance as they inched closer back to Prosperity. Her mother was out there somewhere. She would turn this entire county upside down to find her.

_Don’t worry mom._ she spoke out to the cosmos, _I’m not giving up on you._


	8. Chapter 8

_Undisclosed time. Approximately one year ago._

The soft cackle of a fire burning rose the woman from her slumber; she rubbed her eyes with bound hands, everything around her a dark blur. She was able to make out the faint sight of sunlight peering through a strung up sheet but other than that, darkness dominated her surroundings. Her body ached, rising up from the wooden flooring she found herself lying on. There was the distant sound of running water, the mist working its way into the shelter through the openings of the logs and curtain. Nayeli Lamb sat momentarily, trying to recall how she ended up here. Moving in an attempt to stand, she realized her feet had been bound as well.

 _Not this shit again._. She thrashed and screamed but gave up seconds later, realizing history was simply repeating itself once more. The lamb looked around helplessly, her eyes searching for something to cut herself loose. Not too far from her, an object caught her interest. It was useless in the sense of what she needed right now but the sight of the blue walk-man sitting just out of reach made her heart ache. Nayeli dragged herself over to the seemingly insignificant relic, taking it carefully into in her hands. There was some soot stuck in some of the grooves but that was the only visible _damage_. Remarkable considering that everything else in the house had been utterly destroyed. It was a melancholic reminder of the last day she saw her daughter. The day her life was shattered once again.

Movement from outside of the makeshift shelter caused her to quickly place the item down, scooting back to her original space. She tensed up as an all too familiar figure slipped through the curtain. A ghost.

Joseph Seed looked to the lamb sympathetically as he sat before her, setting down a bag he had been carrying over his shoulder.

“I thought you might be hungry.” he spoke, beginning to unload the bags contents.

There was a mix of berries, fruit, and nuts he had gathered, pushing them gently towards her. Nayeli’s eyes wandered from the fruit back up to him. She could not deny the rumblings coming from her stomach as soon as the food had appeared before her and dove right in. She started with the smallest items, shoveling them into her mouth as best she could with her hands bound together. Just feeling the food slide down her throat gave her an ungodly sense of satisfaction as she sighed. 

She reached for more while simultaneously looking up, seeing Joseph staring at her, absent-minded almost. He looked enfeebled, enough so that even bound, she was confident that she could both take him down and escape wherever it was that he had been holding her. But without Jacob or Mai, well, she had nothing to return back home to. So for now though, she would play house guest. 

“Why are you doing this Joseph…?” she looked down as she picked up more food.

She did not want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that in this moment, he was her sole source of food and shelter. There was no telling where they were, and she was without any supplies or knowledge of the area other than they still had to be somewhere in Hope County.

“God sent me an image…” he didn’t skip a beat, like he had been waiting for her to ask about his grand scheme. He always did seem to love the sound of his own voice, probably just as much as John. 

“He sent me a vision during our time in the bunker together of a shepherd who would lead my Children long after I’m gone.”

She looked up briefly, catching sight of him gazing at her longingly as he brushed her long strands of hair behind her ear. Nayeli tried to contain her disgust as she dropped her sight back down. 

“I had always believed the one who would take my place would be one of my own flesh and blood…that it was the child that you carried in your belly that you proclaimed to be mine.”

He gave pause before continuing, “When I realized Mai was not my own…I was filled with so much disappointment. I did not know how else to express it other than the form of rage. I let my own pride consume me and I lost you both in the process. I did love her as my own. I still do despite my actions having said otherwise.”

He reached for the apple, cradling in his hand as if it were a priceless artifact. Nayeli quietly munched away as he stopped talking, suddenly becoming self-conscious of her own chewing. Perhaps in another lifetime, _perhaps_ , she could have learned to love Joseph. She had forgiven Jacob for his involvement behind her mother’s death, who was to say Joseph could not be forgiven as well? God knows there were moments in the bunker where she could not differentiate between what was an act and what were genuine feelings. Her love for Jacob and Mai however trumped any possibility of that happening.

“When you left, I was was gifted a child of my own. A son. I believed him to be the shepherd God had promised but again He proved me wrong. He showed me another vision- this time the face of the prophesized Shepard.”

Nayeli watched anxiously as he continued to hold the apple, this time, examining it, looking for any imperfections.

“At first I mistook the Shepard for you, their face, so similar, so beautiful. However, they had flaming locks of hair, and then I knew. But I also knew she’d never come here on her own accord or be willing to listen.”

Nayeli placed down the fruit and berries she had just scooped up, half tempted to crush them in defiance as he spoke about her daughter.

“Is that why you took me? You’re using me as leverage to fulfill another one of your prophecies?”

“No,” his voice rose up for just a moment, speaking defensively, “I brought you here to protect you from those who would harm you.”

He clasped the apple with both hands, shaking his head, like he was disappointed that she was not more grateful for his actions.

“I know that my brother Jacob went in search of Mai. I do pray that he finds her.” he paused momentarily, picking his next words carefully, “For if she does not return, I cannot promise what comes next, only that we must be prepared.”

Following his words, he extended the apple out to her. Her eyes followed the movement of the apple, both tempted by it’s luscious appearance but cautious of his possible ulterior motive. She had seen _Snow White_ plenty of times as a child to know that you should never accept an apple from a creepy individual. But the rumbling of her stomach argued against that logic, bits of berries and nuts not enough to satisfy its needs. 

She glanced back and forth between the apple and Joseph, looking for any possible notion that he had an ulterior motive. When his eyes gave nothing away, she took the apple into her possession. She sank her teeth into the crisp skin of the apple, taking a chunk into her mouth. She sighed enthusiastically, the sweet taste of the apple incomparable to anything she had had over the last seventeen years. As she moved to take a second bite, she felt a sort of burning feeling in her stomach, radiating up to her chest. At first it was subtle, but the pain only intensified, followed by bursts of sharp pain. Nayeli dropped the apple, clutching her chest in pain as she began to pant. She hunched over into a fetal position as she continued to groan in agony.

“I’m so sorry.” Joseph’s voice uttered barely audible over her cries, “If this works, you’ll be safe, I promise.”

That was classic Joseph, the ends justifying the means. Nayeli reached out to him, panic ensuing as her throat tightened, her breathing becoming laboured. 

_Please, God_ , she begged, _Don’t let this be my end._

Her strength waned as she slumped against the floor, exhaling a final breath as her eyes shut close.

_Please let me see my family again._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be going on a brief hiatus so chapter updates may be 1 every two weeks or so until my spring semester is over (early May). Thank you for sticking with me this far into my chaotic mess of a fic XD

_A few hours later._

The trio's arrival to Prosperity was definitely a noisy one, earning the wall guards attention and nearly half of the settlements attention. As they pulled up, a crowd gathered just at the front of the gate, staring at the contraption they had arrived in and it’s occupants. 

Mai hopped down from her perch just as her father and Thomas came to the forefront of the crowd. Good to know the Highwaymen had not retaliated just yet for taking Rush from them. She was eager to greet them after another successful rescue, but the Captain wasn’t even sure if she could still stand straight after being tossed like a bobblehead. Her headache and honestly she was ready to hurl at any moment. She took two steps forward before nearly veering off to the side sudden vertigo hitting her like a bat to the face.

“Whoa there!” Thomas called as he dashed towards her grasping her until she could steady herself. 

“Thanks, Rush.” she sighed as she leaned against him until she felt confident enough to stand on her own. 

She caught the sight of her father approaching, his turn to embrace her, “I’m glad you’re in one piece.”

Their sentiment was interrupted by squeals of joy from behind them. The three turned to see Kim and Carmina now present, overjoyed at the sight of Nick as he descended down from his plane. The Rye family clung onto each other, forming one large entity as the rest of the crowd cheered. Mai wanted to feel that same zest and relief knowing that she had returned her best friend's father to her, but she could not help but feel her stomach twist in knots as her mother’s face flashed across her mind.

“Is that envy I’m sensing?” a man’s voice cautioned sarcastically over the sound of the crowd.

Mai rolled her eyes as she turned her head slightly, seeing the man in blue standing idly by the plane without wings. The mere sight of his smug face sent her flying off at the handles. 

“Why don’t you fuck off-!”

“Mai.” Grace’s voice snapped her attention back.

Mai’s head jerked in confusion before realizing she was still within the presence of her father, Thomas, and now Grace.

“Who are you talking to pup?” her father asked, appearing a bit disquieted.

Mai stuttered, looking back to the plane, then back to the gazing eyes around her, “I-”  
_What the fuck am I supposed to say?_ she said to herself. That she was clairvoyant? That she kept seeing the two same strangers at the most haphazard of times? She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. This had to end somehow.

_Perhaps talking about it would help?_

She took her father’s hand, looking up at him with the eyes of a little girl who just needed reassurance that he would not think she was crazy for what she was about to confess to him.

“Can we talk in private?”

\---------------------------------------------------------

This had been the liveliest Mai had ever seen Prosperity, even before the Highwaymen had invaded their lives. Everyone was just so relieved that Grace and Nick had returned; their specialties meant that they could finally get a leg up over the Highwaymen in terms of weapons and vehicles. Mai and her father sat along the wall, watching as the others set up tables, plates, and utensils. An outside BBQ to celebrate their small victory. Thomas seemed to be at the helm of the BBQ, the newly reunited Rye family passing out plates of food.

Mai had just spilled the beans about the so-called _ghosts_ that had been plaguing her. The random man in blue and the woman in white. How they would appear during times of stress, or right before something horrible happened. Her father never gave any tells of what he was thinking as she poured her heart out to him, he simply lent a listening ear as she concluded her confession. Jacob adjusted himself as he took a deep sigh. Mai studied the way the simple movement of his eyes as he stared off into the distance. Like this had not been the first time someone had confessed this to him.

“Those aren’t just random people pup.” he explained.

Mai sat silently as he described her Uncle John and Aunt Faith, otherwise known as Rachel. He described them to verify that what she was seeing was real indeed. There was no plausible explanation. Only that perhaps it was something similar to how Joseph could hear _The Voice_ , which did not make Mai feel any better about it but at least she had gotten it off her chest. 

“Whatever it is,” he father continued, “I wouldn’t let it consume you pup. They’re not here. They can’t hurt you. God knows if somehow they did, I’d march straight through the gates of hell and-”

Mai chuckled, “I think I get it dad. I just, I had to let someone know.” 

“Well” he brushed her hair away from her face, “I’m glad you felt that you could tell me.”  
The two hung out on the wall for a little longer. Their inactivity seemed to draw the attention of Carmina and the rest of her family as she shouted from across the way.

“You guys better get down here soon! Food is almost gone!”

Mai looked to her father who looked like he was already salivating at the thought of fresh, hot food. She was sure after spending years in a bunker eating nothing but canned goods, anything else sounded like a gourmet meal.

“Go on.” Mai urged, “I’ll be down in a bit.”

She kissed her father on the cheek as he stood up, heading for the stairs. Mai settled back onto her elbows as she continued to watch the festivities when she heard footsteps approaching. She glanced up, seeing Thomas smiling down at her with a plate of food in one hand and managing to hold two bottled-cream sodas in the other.

“Saved you some food.” 

He sat down beside her, handing her the plate and beer.

“Rush-you didn’t have to.” she tried to conceal her smile.

“Well I gotta make sure my Captain of security is well fed and taken care of ‘case I need another rescue.”

“I thought you said we were out of business?” she nudged him softly in the arm as she took a bite of her food. 

“Yeah, well, you know me.”

“ _Stubborn._.” they said in unison. 

The two looked at each other and laughed, taking a drink from their sodas as they sat back. 

“Really though…” his tone turned back to serious, “...you could have left me. We more or less got you home. You had your pops. You could’ve just left me and gone on to find your mother.”

Mai looked at him like she would Barnes, may he rest in peace. They’d been companions for what...going on two years now? If there was one thing her mother had instilled into her from an early age it was that you never left those you care about behind. You could bet your ass that there was no way in hell she would ever leave him behind, especially not after saving her.

“Wow Rush.” she continued to laugh, “You’re lucky I think you’re cute otherwise I’d sock you right now.”

He nearly choked on his drink awhile she nearly dropped hers at the realization of what she had just implied. Her mind began to scramble as she stuttered, her eyes wide as a doe as her face began to heat up from embarrassment. Good ole’ Freudian slips, even in the post-apocalypse, there was no escaping them. 

“I-” she clutched onto the plate as he raised a brow at her, “I have to go.”

She drew out the last letter as she awkwardly stood up, back faced to him as she quickly made her escape. He had known her this entire time as a hardened, unofficial soldier, and now she was just a young woman with a crush on her superior.

Mai groaned silently in her head as she descended down the stairs of the wall. She was so wrapped in her own mind, she wasn’t even fazed to see the woman, Faith as she now knew her, standing idly at the bottom, grinning at her misfortune. As she opened his mouth to speak, Mai raised her hand, her eyes filled to the brim with annoyance.

“Don’t even start.”

She had bigger worries right now to contend with..

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

_Three days later._

“It’s totally natural that you have a crush on him Mai. You act like it’s the end of the world, no pun intended.”

Mai sat begrudgingly in between Carmina’s legs as they idled in the grass field outside of Prosperity. They were on babysitting duty, watching over three of the youngest children Prosperity had while their parents went on a scavenge run. Things had been unsettlingly quiet since Nick Rye’s return in terms of Highwaymen activity. Were they just too busy fighting amongst themselves or had they just not cared enough that they lost another valuable asset? Carmina gently intertwined Mai’s long mane into more manageable bits as she began braiding it.

“It might as well be.” Mai groaned.

Rush had acted like nothing had occurred but for Mai, her entire image had been undone in a matter of seconds. Carmina yanked on her hair as she continued to whine and moan, causing Mai to yelp as she whipped her head around, mouth agape.

“What was that for?”

Carmina smirked, “Because you are being so dramatic! Why can’t you let yourself just be a teenager.”

Like a bomb had just gone off, Mai shot straight up, surprising Carmina as she fell back into the grass. 

“Be a teenager? That’s never been an option for me Carmina.” she hissed, “You don’t think I see how you’ve been looking at me since we rescued Rush from the mines? I’m a _weapon_ Not a girl with a crush, or a teenager, just something to bludgeon people’s faces in.”

Mai felt a sinking feeling of regret as she looked to her childhood friend who’s face contorted into a frown. Her mouth was agape, trying to find the right words to say.

“Mai, I never meant...I’m sorry-”

A sudden sonic boom over their heads caused the girls to jump out of fear. The children who were playing a little further down from the girls immediately dropped the ball they were playing with, watching as the sky became littered with colorful blues and pink remnants of the fireworks that had just gone off. The sound of the fireworks masked the sound of Highwaymen vehicles approaching. Mai had begun to run forward but an ATV emerged from her blindside, nearly running her over. She stumbled back, falling into Carmina’s arms as she caught her. 

“Carmina!” the children cried as more ATV’s began to circle around them. 

Mai and Carmina had no choice but to stand back, being circled by the Highwaymen like vultures. They could not simply leave the children behind to get help so the girls were forced to wait and see what happened next. A truck pulled up if not maybe a few moments later, hauling two smug looking faces in the bed. Mai’s blood began to boil as they drew closer before halting. The Twins said nothing as the one in blue descended down from the truck, approaching the two teenagers.

“Carmina-” one of the kids whined out of fear.

Mai could see Carmina’s panic in her eyes, the same panic as the night when Mai had been taken. Carmina was the kind of person to assure you that everything was going to be alright, no matter what the odds were - but she knew when to be realistic. In this case, lying was the best alternative.

“It’s going to be okay-” she began to coo to the children.

The twin in Blue burst into laughter, her hand moving instantly, smacking Carmina across the face. It was so sudden that Mai found herself unable to react. The only thing she could think of was moving Carmina defensively behind her.

I’m sorry” Blue began, “I just don’t like it when people lie to little kids.” 

“Why are you doing this?” Mai demanded.

She knew it was a naive question - why would raiders do anything that made an semblance of sense. These thugs were no different from the faction to the west; deep down they were cowards, using brute strength and fear to get what they wanted.

“Because of you _hero_.” Blue spoke accusingly, “Until you showed up everything was running smoothly but you-”

The woman thrust her finger into Mai’s chest, hard enough to push her back slightly. Past her, she could see her sister begin to stand from their makeshift throne, proceeding to hop down from the bed of the truck. 

“You’ve become a fucking problem. Taking from us. Throwing everything out of balance.”

There was a faint _clink_ noise as Pinkie’s voice rose up, “I still think we should just kill them.”

Mai and the woman in blue looked to her sister, each one eyeing what Pinkie had in her possession. The Seed girl’s throat tightened, the realization that Pinkie had a grenade in the grasp of her hand. Grenades were a cheap weapon back during her time in the arena - hard to unhook if you weren’t sure what you were doing, even worse if you held onto it for too long. She had won a handful of matches that way. The kids never stood a chance, and Mai could never peel that image out of her brain no matter how hard she tried. 

“No. Hold on, Lou. We don’t want any martyrs here.” the woman raised her hand to her sister, gesturing for her to lower the grenade. 

_Finally a name to the face that I’m going to pummel_.

“What we want is to make sure everyone understands that your help is a curse.” the woman continued, “Every person you help Every child you inspire. Every settlement you build we will take from you. And when you’ve got nothing, we’ll come for you.” 

Reminiscent of their first encounter, Mai wasn’t sure where to direct her eyesight. She was focused on Blue in front of her just solely because she was right in her face, but _Lou_ stole the spotlight over the course of the next five seconds.

“Don’t drop it.” she smirked, moving to hand one of the children the live grenade.

“Stop.” Mai reached out, halting Lou.

She had seen enough children perish at the hands of sadistic raiders to last a thousand years, she wasn’t about to add to that tally because these two had some form of Napoleon complex.

“Just-just tell me what the fuck you guys want. Leave the kids out of this.”

Blue looked entertained by Mai’s pleas, gesturing to her sister to take the grenade back, “What I want? Heh, I just wanna have a civil conversation is all.”

Lou looked disgruntled as she took the explosive from the child, slipping the pin back in before shoving them towards Carmina’s waiting arms. Mai watched intensely, making sure there was no tricks up the Twin’s sleeves. 

“Carmina get the kids back inside.” Mai ordered.

She could hear the hesitance in Carmina’s voice, “Mai-”

“Just do it Carmina.” Mai growled, refusing to break eye contact with Blue. 

She could hear the children’s whimpering become distant as they followed Carmina, leaving Mai alone to deal with the Twins and the rest of their goons. Lou approached from behind her sister, resting her arm on Blue’s shoulder, the two of them looking at Mai as if she was their next meal. Granted, at least the children were safe, but lord knows what the fuck she had just gotten herself into now.

Whatever it was, Blue looked eager to get started.

“Why don’t you take a ride with us?”


	10. Chapter 10

When Carmina passed through the gates with three children and one Mai Takoda-Seed missing three hours ago, Thomas knew in his gut that something was horribly amiss. Mai’s father, Jacob was up in an animated rage making multiple attempts to leave the grounds in search of his daughter after the Twins reportedly took her. It took Thomas, Mr. Rye, and about four others to restrain the man before he settled down. Thomas could relate to Seed’s turmoil; he would have gone in search of Mai without a second thought, just as she had gone in search for him but he was torn between a sense of duty, responsibility and his own personal interests. It was his duty to protect and help the people of Prosperity, but Mai was his Captain and closest friend, and he owed it to her to go look for her. 

The sun began to descend further and further as the hours ticked by and still no sign of Mai. Thomas’ uneasiness continued to grow as he stood along the steps of the main building, the others inside deliberating their next move, if any.

“Fuck this.” a male voice growled vehemently from inside.

Thomas turned around, barely stepping out of the way in time as Jacob Seed went storming past him towards the gate. Thomas followed suit, not knowing if he should say anything; all he knew was that if Seed was going, then so was he. Commotion up on the wall gave reason for the two men to pause, as people scrambled back and forth.

“It’s her!”

“Mai is back! Open the gate!”

Jacob seemed to know Thomas was following him, as he turned his head over his shoulder, looking relieved. Thomas simply nodded in acknowledgement as the two men darted for the gate, waiting anxiously for them to part. Agonizingly slow, they began to open, revealing the silhouette of Mai’s figure. As she stepped forward once and then another, like there were cinder block attached to her feet. As her face and the rest of her body came into the light, they could see why. Her face was all sorts of purples, blues and reds. You could see the streak of dried blood descending from her nose down to the very tip of her chin.

The others must’ve gathered behind them because he could hear the audible gasps of Carmina and Kim. Mai continued her approach towards her father and himself. Her father reached his hands out to her, but was almost afraid to touch her for fear of hurting her.

“Little pup.” he murmured, “What happened?”

Mai made a sickening noise with her mouth before hawking out blood to the side of her.

“The Twins wanted me to join up with them. I don’t think they liked my answer.” 

Mai began to wobble, reaching out for something to grab. Thomas acted quickly, throwing his arms under hers. She slumped into his body as he and her father attempted to get her to stand.

“They’re coming.” she wheezed, “They gave me a _head start_ to warn you.”

She cocked her head up, her eyes leveling with his own. He was enraged as he look upon her in closer inspection. Her nose was definitely broken, blood vessels in her eyes hemorrhaged, and two deep cuts that would need to be treated right away. One under her left eye and one at the corner of her mouth. 

“This is my fault.” she let her tough guise act drop for a moment.

Thomas had to push aside his own anger to assure her that this was just not the case. Mai didn’t need to disclose that she felt as if she carried the most guilt out of anyone here. Thomas could see it in the way she walked, in how she carried herself. Anything that happened, she had always blamed herself for somehow being a part of it. He placed his hands on her shoulders, gently shaking her back to her senses.

“Cap, look at me. None of this is your fault.” he uttered.

He tried to share some of that own confidence with himself but they were nowhere near being ready to take on a force like the Highwaymen, especially on such short notice. You could see the fear in the other resident’s eyes as they lingered on Mai’s words.

“There’s no way we’re gonna let the highwaymen take what we built.” Mr. Rye retorted from behind them “If they try, we’ll make them regret it.” 

“Nick, we don’t have the manpower or resources to fight. We need to evacuate.”

“If these walls fall, we all fucking fall.” Jacob responded, “We can either suit up or leave but either way we need to make a decision and make it now.”

The distant sound of car horns blaring was a rude awakening, followed by the distinct sound of fireworks. The sky was littered with pink and blue sparks, signifying the Highwaymen’s arrival.

“Everyone grab a weapon and get on that wall!” Rush shouted, “We gotta keep them from getting inside!”

He looked down at Mai who was still in his arms, “We gotta get you somewhere safe.” 

The girl began to shake her head furiously, “No, no way. I’m not sitting this fight out.”

“Pup this is not a debate.” Jacob insisted as he turned Mai towards him, “You’re going inside, and you are going to stay there until I say otherwise.”

Thomas backed away as the father and daughter began to argue. The image of it reminded him of the day he had to leave Mila behind. She was so angry. He’d never forget how her tiny face scrunched up, inconsolable as her tiny hands crossed over her chest, refusing to believe a word her father said.

_I’l be back lil’ monkey. I promise._

_You’re not coming back_ she cried, _Mom didn’t come back. She promised too._

Mai’s yelling tore him out of the memory of his greatest regret. Jacob had thrown the Captain over his shoulder as he began to head inside amidst the chaos. Mai pounded her fists against his back in retaliation begging to be a part of their defense. In all honesty, if these walls do not hold, it was best to keep Mai out of the fighting. The girl was a walking weapon, as much as he hated to admit, and she was the only advantage they had over the twins. They only got the one up on her this time because they caught her at a vulnerable moment. But Thomas knew if Mai was in her own element, those Twins would have been nothing.

For now, he had to contend with the fact that they were now down one fighter. A battalion versus an army. Outmanned and outgunned, the roar of approaching vehicles loud enough to drown out any other sound, that was until the bullets began to fly.

“They’ve breached the east wall!” some of the wall guards cried.

Rush could not afford to stand around any longer. He rushed inside to retrieve his weapons, and anything else that may help. As he returned to the outdoors, he saw everyone scrambling in different directions, unsure of which wall to defend and which to let fall. The Highwaymen had done a good job of catching them off guard, their movements unpredictable.

He felt someone approach him from the side. Turning, he was met by the sight of Mai’s father Jacob, loading his weapon, giving Rush a knowing look. If these walls fell, they all fell. Rush nodded to Jacob, signifying that he had his back. Right now they were in a fight for their lives. Winner take all.

\----------------------------------------------------

Mai paced back and forth amidst the sounds of the ongoing battle beyond the safety of the main building. Carmina watched her anxiously while also trying to keep the children that huddled around them calm.

“Mai, please, come sit down with us.” Carmina urged, holding her hand out to her friend.  
Mai simply shook her head, her eyes fixated on the floor, wondering that if she kept this up long enough if she’d eventually bore a hole into the flooring. She kept glancing up at the entrance doors. There was a pile of furniture in front of it, a sad, last-minute attempt to keep anyone from getting into where she and Carr were with the children. This just did not sit right with her at all.

“I can’t Carr. I can’t just sit here knowing my dad, your parents, Auntie Grace and Rush are out there fighting and I’m stuck in here doing absolutely nothing-”

A sudden boom caused Mai and Carmina to instinctively cover the children, the furniture being blown to bits sending debris in every which direction. Mai poked her head up to see two Highwaymen stepping through the front door.

“Time’s up kiddos!” one of them said almost too amusingly. 

“Everyone get down.” Mai shouted as she began to move into action.

She heard no objection from Carmina, only the archaic sound of children wailing behind her. Mai rushed forward, grasping the main hall’s table that Kim used for all her briefings and flipped it onto its side creating a barrier. It was as thick as they came so as the bullets began to rain down on them, she was confident enough to bet their lives that it would hold. The two raiders were gun happy so it didn’t take long until they had to replace their clips.

Mai seized this lapse in time to begin pushing the table forward, using it as her cover as she stormed towards them. She kept her head down, stopping just before them. You could see the confused look in their eyes, the rest of their face concealed by bandanas. The confusion only lasted a second as Mai pulled one of them over the table, their body slamming into the floor. A look of fear gripped the woman as she saw Mai drawing out her precious knife. The woman shouted and squirmed as Mai plunged it into the exposed area of her neck, giving it a twist for good measure.

The other highwayman was still fumbling with their weapon, obviously in a panic. Mai popped up from behind the table, gripping the man by his arm. He dropped his weapon as she stuck him in the armpit, quickly withdrawing it before planting it in the jugular, just as she had his comrade. 

Mai took a step back, careful not to trip over the corpse as she caught her breath. Her hands were drenched in blood, some of it soaked up by her the long sleeves of her shirt. She turned and saw the horrified looks of the children. Carmina held a solemn look but she knew Mai had done what needed to be done to ensure the safety of the children. And if Carmina knew her best friend at all, she knew what she had planned next.

“I’ll get them upstairs. Just please don’t get yourself killed.”

The Seed girl simply nodded in acknowledgment, waiting until the group was far enough up the stairs to ensure they were at least out of the immediate danger zone. Mai picked up one of the weapons lying on the floor, proceeding outside into the ongoing chaos. Bodies littered the grounds all around. Mai’s eyes darted all around, looking for the oversized man she called father. She did not have to look far thankfully. He was close to the eastern gate, assisting Thomas up off the ground, no doubt following a scuffle with a highwayman. The few highwaymen that remained began their retreat, figuring they had done enough damage for now.

The Highwaymen, however, were not known for their subtly, and they would not leave so quietly. 

Like God had opened a portal in the sky, as Mai began to step down from the main patio steps, a grenade befell just along her feet. Mai immediately began to back peddle but seemed to free only a few feet away from it. Amazing how something so small could fill one with instant dread, slowing time down in an instant. She looked up from the grenade and met the gaze of her father and Thomas. Jacob’s eye’s widened, lowering his weapon as something gripped him: the feeling of fear. He began moving towards her, Rush tailing just a few meters behind him.

The tiny object ticked away, counting down. With each tick, time began to speed back up. Her body was frozen in place, images of children's body parts flying across an open arena plaguing her head. For a moment, she could have mistaken Prosperity for the battle arena that she once called a “hell away from home”. She felt as if she had cinder blocks strapped to her feet. No matter how frantic her mind screamed for her to run, she was simply frozen in time.

She watched as her father began his final approach, a hand extended out and everything. Mai’s eyes began to sting from all the smoke in the air. At least that’s what she told herself as a tear slipped down her cheek.

“Dad.” she whimpered as the ticking stopped.

She wasn’t sure what was worse. The sudden feeling of being thrust into the air like a ragdoll, or the impending fact that she would be colliding with the uneven rocky ground albeit a fewer body parts attached. Curiously, her impact was cushioned, initially, her body tumbled until her body came to a standstill. Her breathing was surprisingly slow but picked up the pace as she realized the reason behind her soft landing. The brunt of the explosion had been taken by the person holding her in their arms. Their face was covered in black soot and blood but there was no question about their identity. She began to panic, her hands grasping onto the shirt of her human shield attempting to shake them back into consciousness.

“Dad. Dad!” she hollered.

The man opened his eyes. Those signature blue orbs looked down at her, relieved but also in pain.

“You’re okay pup.” his voice was wheezed, barely recognizable.

His grasp loosened as he collapsed beside her. Mai continued to holler until she felt like her lungs were going to explode. Everything came to a standstill. Reality began to twist and turn as she struggled with the idea that without knowing the whereabouts of her mother, tonight may just be the night that she lost both parents for good.

\---------------------------------------------

Mickey sat idly in the passenger seat of Lou’s motorcycle as they watched the fire show unfold from a safe distance. A few of their crew sat around, celebrating Prosperity’s ass-whooping, clinking their expired beers together. Lou was laughing obnoxiously at a joke she had just told, holding her stomach as her head whipped back. Mickey was more than a little irritated with her today following what happened with the little redheaded girl.

Mickey got a whole two sentences in trying to convince Mai to ditch those scrubs at Prosperity and roll with them but Lou just could not keep her hands to herself. As soon as the girl made one smart ass remark Lou went ham. The fact that the girl was still able to get to her feet after hours of off and on beating earned some respect from Mickey. If only she could get Lou to see the girls worth in the long run instead of always acting on the here and now. 

Beside her, a body squirmed about nearby, drawing Mickey’s attention away from the show. Their _cousin_ Dove shifted uncomfortably on her motorbike, like she was trying to tune out the sounds of screaming and gunfire. Dove wasn’t actually their blood cousin, but her mother rolled deep with their father back when they had first started up the Highwaymen so she was pretty much blood family. After they began to expand westward, her mother stayed behind on the east coast to maintain the Highwaymen chapter there, sending her daughter along with the Twins and their father Vince in hopes of “toughening her up”. Twenty years later and she was still a yellow-belly. Mickey herself was fond of her only because she reminded her of their mother. Moreso appearance wise than anything. A weakness that Mickey kept to herself. Not to mention she was their winning ticket whenever they had their annual derby but Lou saw her as cannon fodder and was constantly trying to put her out in the field.

“Can we please go?” Dove finally spoke up, “I think you guys have made your point.”

Mickey shut her eyes for a second, knowing that the little hint of attitude in Dove’s voice would draw Lou over like a shark to the scent of blood. Sure as shit, here came the enforcer, her hand cupping her ear as if she was trying to hear her more clearly.

“What was that princess?” she mocked the younger Highwayman.

Mickey stood up from her seat, putting a hand on Lou’s shoulder.

“Leave her alone Lou. She’s right. Let them lick their wounds for now. We’ll be back to finish them off.”

Lou looked at Mickey displeased but Mickey simply narrowed her eyes in response. Mickey was all for a little bit of chaos but not if it meant killing off possible workers and resources. It was time to hang the party hats up. Lou backed down, raising her hands defeated.

“Aight then.” she said with a smirk reaching for something behind her back, beginning to walk backwards carefully, “But how about we go off with a bang?”

Mickey crossed her arms, wondering what the hell Lou had up her sleeve. Lou pulled the object into view, the same grenade from earlier that she had threatened the red-headed girl with along with her friends. Mickey cocked her head curiously as Lou turned her sight on Prosperity’s walls. 

“How far you think I can launch this?”

Mickey, smirked, trying to find Lou’s bluff, “Lou c’mon, we got other shit to do.”

But Lou did not know the meaning of the word bluff, and so when she raised her hand in the air, Mickey could only watch vexed as the small explosive made it’s way across the night sky. It cleared over the walls without any issue.

“Lou what the fuck-”

The smoke from the explosion rose up into the sky, Lou’s cackling nearly overshadowing a blood curdling scream that came from behind Prosperity’s walls. _Jesus Christ_ Mickey sighed as she grabbed Lou by the arm.

“Enough games Lou. It’s time to go.”

Lou’s laughter stopped abruptly, snatching her arm away as she got in Mickey’s face, “What? Don’t tell me you’re goin’ soft on me Mickey.”

“I said we’re done here.” Mickey sneered, gesturing to the motorbike, “Let’s go.”

Lou was getting a bit too trigger happy lately for Mickey’s tastes, making her wonder if she needed to consider having her step down and replaced with someone else. No one dared to oppose two in power, but Mickey knew that without a second in command, the wolves would be on her in no time looking for their scraps in terms of power. Her eyes lingered on their cousin Dove who seemed relieved that they were finally going. _Too soft._ No, that red-headed girl would have been perfect, but thanks to Lou’s antics there was a fifty fifty chance she either died from her beating or a slim chance that that grenade just finished her off for good.

Guess they would find out in a few days if that was the case.


	11. Chapter 11

“Someone help please!” Mai cried out.

Her hands hovered over her father’s body, unsure if it was even safe to touch him. He was still conscious which was good, but the way he cried and writhed about was making the entire situation unbearable to watch.

It wasn’t too long until Nick and Grace were by her side, examining the fallen soldier. Grace did not need her sight to know that he needed help immediately. She made a sniffing nose, no doubt the scent of burnt flesh was leaving quite the lasting impression

“Infirmary. Now. Help me lift him.” Grace ordered to Nick.

Mai backed away as she watched the two lift the aging man, his cries piercing through the air as they were forced to press against his burns. The Captain attempted to follow after them but Carmina and her mother Kim stepped into her path, blocking her from proceeding.

“What are you doing?” Mai began to panic as she attempted to push through, “He needs me.”

“Hey, hey he’s going to be okay.” Kim cooed as she tried to settle her down.

Carmina spoke next, “I think it’s best if we stay out here. Let the other’s handle it.”

“Are you fucking kidding me, Car? That’s my dad. He’s all I got right now.” she mewled. 

“You’ve got us Mai.” Carmina almost looked hurt by her comment, placing her hand over hers, “I promise he’ll be okay.”

Mai broke off from Carmina’s grasp, pacing as she ran her fingers wildly through her hair. She wanted to scream the top of her lungs. Why did she freeze like that? She had plenty of time to move but then the woman in white appeared and she suddenly just felt paralyzed. Even now she stood frozen, assessing the destruction the Highwaymen had caused. Everything they had done over the course of the last few days, undone in the matter of an hour. 

“I don’t know, just do what you can.”

The sound of Thomas’ voice speaking to another Prosperity resident broke her away from her inner turmoil. He approached the three women, a look of uncertainty on his face. It made Mai’s chest tighten. Even during their first encounter with the Twins, Thomas had remained cool and collected, never once showing his own fear. This time, however, he just could not keep up that same brave facade. 

Kim was the first to speak as he approached, “How bad is it?”

Rush, seeing no way to sugar coat it got straight to the point, “We’re in big trouble. We lost a lot of people. The wounded are in bad shape.”

Rush continued, “If the twins come back we can’t stop them.”

Kim, sounding almost annoyed huffed, “There’s nobody left.”

Rush did this thing where he rolled his head he would often do like what he was about to say would stir up controversy, and boy did it, “What about that group to the North? New Eden?”

Mai watched as a fire lit up in Kim’s eyes. Her own heart began to erupt like a jackhammer had just gone haywire. Just the mention of New Eden made her tense up, anticipating the appearances of her Aunt and Uncle at an second. They seemed to be giving her some sort of reprieve for now though, which she was grateful for. Both Mai and Carmina glanced at one another as they prepared for the fire show about to erupt. 

“Wait...is that a joke?” Kim seethed as she got in Thomas’ face.

Mai was half-tempted to step in, but she was so shaken up by what had just happened with her father she found herself just remaining in the spot where she stood with Carmina. 

“I’ve seen them in action.” Rush tried to encourage. 

“They hit the camp I was being held in multiple nights in a row...just two of them. Took more bullets than is humanly possible and vanished into the forest. The Highwaymen call them ghosts but I know what I saw. Those people were doped to the fucking gills, we need what they have--”

“You realize we’re talking about going to Joseph Seed. A man who terrorized and brutalized our family for years.”

Mai closed her eyes as she began to see the perplexed look on Rush’s face when Kim mentioned the name _Seed_. It sure as hell wasn’t a common name so it was not hard to decipher that Mai Takoda Seed and Joseph Seed were of the same family. When she opened her eyes she caught Rush staring momentarily at her. Her face immediately flushed as she looked up to the sky, looking anywhere to avoid his gaze. She really did not want to dive into the dynamics of her family history while he and Kim were going at it. Luckily, Carmina chimed in.

“But that was before...He’s left us in peace, Mom. Whatever happened in the past is the past.” Carmina tried to reason.

Mai looked down just in time to see Kim approach Car, this time her voice lowering like she did not want Mai to hear. But for Mai, her words were as clear as day.

“You have no idea what he’s done. What he did to your father. What he did to Nayeli. He tried to kill Mai for god sake. So stay out of this.”

“We need help.” Carmina insisted, “If we don’t get it, we’re all dead.”

Mai continued to watch as a silent spectator as the tension between mother and daughter continued to boil. You could also see the frustration rising in Rush as he began to pace back and forth.

“A deal with New Eden is a deal with the Devil.” Kim continued to preach, refusing to accept that this was probably their only chance at standing up against the Twins.

Rush snapped around, his voice taking on an uncharacteristically aggressive tone, “It’s the only one on the table. Whatever they have, whatever their secrets, we need it.”

Kim took to looking at each one of them individually. When she realized that Carmina and Rush would not budge, she focused on Mai. The Seed girl avoided her gaze, closing them before listening to the sound of Kim’s feet stomping along the ground as she stormed off. Mai opened her eyes in time to catch a glimpse of Carmina running after her mother, leaving her alone with Rush amongst the remains of Prosperity. 

She found it hard to look at him at this moment as he was covered in blood and ash, beaten down and frustrated. As he approached her, however, he had reverted to a more calming stature. They stood there quiet for a few moments before he asked the question she knew had been plaguing him the moment it was brought up.

“This Joseph Seed...you related?”

Mai, uncomfortable to be put in this situation grasped her arm as she shifted around the dirt below her with her foot. 

“He’s my father’s brother. My uncle.” Mai looked up, “Our family history is really fucked up.”

Rush nodded subtly acknowledging her words, “Is it true he tried to kill you?”

Mai’s silence was confirmation that Kim’s words rang true. It was pretty ironic that the more that time passed, the clearer she remembered that day they had left the bunker. When Joseph, the only father she had known at the time yanked her from her bed, shouting words far beyond her understanding, waving a gun like a madman as he spouted about sin and deceit. She remembered how her mother fought and screamed trying to protect her one and only daughter against the man she thought was suppose to take care of them.

She remembered the blood and the knife-

“Mai-” Thoma’s voice cut through, his tone both apologetic but stern, “I wish I didn’t have to put you in this position but we need his help or else we’re all dead. Our backs are against the wall. I need to find out what Joseph has and if we can use it against the Twins.”

“No, I agree.” Mai seemed surprised by her own statement. _New Eden_ , Mai murmured to herself. She recalled back to the moment the woman in white appeared to her when they first arrived back in Montana after her two-year absence: _The path to Eden is clear to those who have faith. You’ll find him there._

Was this all some kind of sick cosmic joke? Had her return to Hope County just been the sole purpose of finding Joseph Seed? If so, for what purpose? Even if she did find him, would he help Prosperity?

As Thomas said, they didn’t have much of a choice. To be honest, she was eager to seek out New Eden as soon as possible. Perhaps Joseph was the key to everything. And if he was, perhaps he could help her find what she was missing the most: her mother.

“I just-I just want to make sure my dad is okay first before we go.”

Thomas’ head cocked in confusion, “I’m not sure I heard you right, Cap. _We?_ ”

It was her turn to look perplexed as her eyes narrowed at him, “Yeah” there was almost of hint of attitude beginning to emerge as she continued, “Is that, is that not the plan?”

He reached his hand out to pat her shoulder but at the last second withdrew, probably gauging by her expression that right now she was not in the mood for riddles or games.

“It’s too dangerous. We don’t know what these New Edener’s are pumping themselves with and if they decide to see us as a threat-” he began to grow restless as he stood there, his composure slowly slipping away, “I can’t afford to lose you too Mai. You’re the best shot at taking these Twins down if this goes south.”

Mai scoffed, looking at him in disbelief, “You’re kidding me? You’re seriously _benching_ me? This mission has my name written all over it. I need to go with you. Joseph could know something about my mother-”

“That’s not up for debate Captain! I’m your superior, and I order you to remain here!”

The sudden rise in his voice struck a chord that Mai had not known existed. He really just pulled the superiority card over her. There had never been a day where Rush did not treat her as his equal. She had always been involved in every step that the convoy took once she was brought aboard. He trusted her word more than anything, and she his. Now though- a sudden flip of the switch threatened to send that bond spiraling down into oblivion. Mai bit her tongue debating if it was even worth continuing to argue. That was one of the things about her and Rush: once their minds were made up, there was no changing it.

As she released her tongue, she tasted the familiar metallic taste of blood. She had not realized she had bitten down so hard but she was so tense she felt little if anything at all.

“Well in that case…” Mai reached for the knife that was strapped to her leg, the same one Rush had gifted her as a form of self defence when they first arrived in Hope County.

She tossed it to the ground at Rush’s feet. He looked to the knife then back to her, looking perplexed as his eyes narrowed at her.

“Consider this my resignation.” she spoke a she spat the pool of blood forming in her mouth at the knife. 

Thomas called her name as she hurriedly brushed by him. She could feel her eyes beginning to throb as she worked to contain her tears. Mai kept a steady pace as she headed into the main building, looking to lock herself away until word arrived about her father’s condition.

She knew he was doing all this for her safety, but to stand between her and the last hope she had at finding her mother was a mistake no one should make. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------

_One day later ___

__  
__  


__The following day dragged on as Prosperity recovered from the the aftermath of the attack by the Highwaymen. Mai had slept little, having spent the entire night and early morning hours sitting by her father’s side as he recovered from his burns._ _

__Luckily, they were minor as far as they could tell but he was not going to be seeing battle again anytime soon. He was in between sleep and being awake as Mai, Grace, Carmina and Nick held a mini-meeting at his bedside. Kim was still seething after their conversation with Rush the previous night, explaining her current absence._ _

__“So that’s it then...we let them terrorize us and now we turn to them for help?” Grace scoffed._ _

__“This is ridiculous.” Nick chimed, “Now I don’t care how much trouble we’re in, we do not ask for help from the Peggies.”_ _

__“Dad c’mon.” Carmina chided._ _

__Mai tried to keep her composure but everyone and their mother were acting like children at the mere prospect of even looking in the direction of New Eden. She wished her mother was here to reason with everyone though she was sure her reaction to the notion of asking New Eden for help would be similar to the others. Surprisingly, her father had little to say on the matter but of course, that was to be expected considering his current condition._ _

__“Like Rush said, we don’t have much of a choice. Besides-” the Seed girl spoke up finally, even if saying his name left a unrecognizable pain in her heart._ _

__She had pushed their argument from the night prior to the back of her mind, but also left her feeling like she was missing a part of herself._ _

__Mai stood up, “You trusted my father enough to allow him within your shelter and share your resources before I was born, despite all the things he admitted to doing. I think we need to extend that same tolerance to Joseph and his people.”_ _

__“Mai, no offense, but you only know stories about what the Cult did to this County.” Nick rebutted._ _

__Carmina, also having been for the most part silent spoke up, “Dad-!”_ _

__“I’m serious Carmina.” Nick lectured, You’re both still just teenagers. You wouldn’t understand. For us that have seen it first hand, there’s no way we could ever accept help from Eden’s Gate or New Eden, whatever they want to call themselves now.”_ _

__The Seed girl snapped, “We don’t have a choice. The Henbane bunker obviously isn’t going to help us. For all we know they’ve probably up and left. New Eden is our only choice.” echoing Thomas’ words._ _

__Mai nearly knocked her chair over as she stood, ready to storm out of the infirmary. For all she knew, Rush was already half-way to the compound, explaining his absence from this meeting._ _

__“They’ll never let you in.” Jacob finally spoke up, giving her reason to pause._ _

__All attention in the room circulated around him now as he sat up in his cot._ _

__“When I went in search of you, I turned to them for help first, despite my better judgment.” he seemed pained to admit, “But being branded as a traitor and heretic didn’t get me very far with them. I’m just surprised they didn’t kill me on the spot.”_ _

__To everyone’s astonishment, he stood up from his cot, grunting ever slightly as he shook off his pain._ _

__“We need to prove that we are worthy.”_ _

__“How do you suppose we do that?” a different voice tuned in._ _

__Mai turned, watching as Thomas entered the room. The fact that he was still here alleviated some of her dread, worried he had gotten in over head head by seeking out New Eden by himself._ _

__He looked worse off than herself. Dark circles pooled under his eyes, his hair tousled. Hell, she was pretty sure he was still wearing the same clothes from the day prior. He must have been up all night trying to get everything back in some sort of order._ _

__“What about that ex-Peggie Sharky and Hurk took in a while back? She must know something about how we can get in.” Grace suggested._ _

__You could feel the entire mood in the room shift as Jacob cocked his head at Grace, his tone almost accusing, “What ex-Peggie?”_ _

__Grace explained that during Jacob and Mai’s absence, Sharky and Hurk had seemingly taken up a hobby of collecting strays. First was an ex-Highwayman woman. The second was an ex-Peggie by the name of Vittoria, the rest of her name a mouthful to pronounce._ _

__“Fuck.” Jacob uttered as he sighed, looking defeated._ _

__Mai looked at him questionably, wondering what it was about this woman that rubbed him the wrong way._ _

__“She’s the best lead we got right now.” she huffed._ _

__“Mai and I can find her.” Rush interjected, “Just leave it to us.”_ _

__Mai narrowed her eyes at Rush, wondering why the sudden change. Why now after their argument last night he had suddenly changed his tune._ _

__“Fine. Fine.” she huffed, “We meet outside the gates tomorrow morning and head out”._ _

__They had done enough talking for her taste. Everything they did now was time sensitive. There was no telling when the Twins would return, and frankly, she was sure if she stayed here, she would only put the residents of Prosperity in even more danger, but she wanted to ensure that her father would be well taken care of before she left._ _

__Mai began her walk towards the door, ignoring Rush’s gaze, only pausing momentarily when she noticed the man in blue and the woman in white standing on opposite sides of the door frame. They gazed at her with an eagerness that left her feeling perturbed. Shockingly, they had nothing to say as she brushed past them._ _

__She was unknowingly set on the path that had been projected for her, and whether she wanted to admit it or not, New Eden was awaiting her._ _


	12. Chapter 12

_The next morning_

“Did you know this lady Vittoria before the Collapse, dad?”

Mai could see her dad’s face scrunch up at the mere mention of the woman’s name, “I did.”

She spent the early morning hours with her father prior to her planned journey getting as much information as she could about this _Vittoria_ person.

It took about twenty minutes of poking and prodding before her father gave up more details about this ex-Eden’s Gate member. She had joined the Cult not long after it had formed at the tender age of nineteen. She came from a family of Italian immigrants, hoping to get her shot at stardom by singing in seedy bars. Mai’s father referred to her as a groupie that worked her way up the ranks quickly, eventually earning the title of High Priestess. She was known for her on-and-off relationship with his brother John. Apparently, there were rumors she was sleeping with Joseph as well, but they were left unfounded. 

According to her father, there was bad blood between Vittoria and the Cult’s newest Faith at the time, whatever that meant, so she just up and left one day with another member whose name escaped him. 

“She’s a real piece of work, so be warned and be careful.”

“I always am.”

She kissed the top of her father’s head, inhaling his scent. Every moment she left his side, she was afraid it would be their last. But he could not go, not yet. Not until they found mom.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

_A few hours later_

The ride to the infamous Boshaw and Drubman residence did not take long, but the awkward silence between herself and Thomas was unbearable. She sat in the passenger seat, head rested against the window as the song on the radio filled the empty spaces of the car.

“ _~She's a lady, Oh, whoa, whoa, she's a lady. Talkin' about that little lady, And the lady is mine.~_

The rhythm of the music made her long for the music player her parents had gifted her for her fifteenth birthday. The fact that they had gone through so much trouble to acquire it made her feel guilty that now it was lost amongst the burnt remains of their home, nothing more than dust now. 

“I’m sorry about last night.” Thomas’ voice carried over the music.

The former Captain turned to her companion. His eyes were dead set on the road, but briefly, he glanced up at the rearview mirror, catching her eye.

“I don’t want you to think that I doubt your abilities, or that I would ever use my position over you to make you do something you didn’t want to do.”

Mai kept her head facing forward like she was looking out the front window but her eyes were directed downward, watching as she absentmindedly picked at her nails as a way to keep herself occupied in a situation where she had no idea what to do or say.

“The only family I had left, I left behind in California to pursue this idea of rebuilding this country. I made a new family along the way, but lost them because of my own overzealous ambition.”

She could feel the turn of his head. Instinctively she turned her head at the same moment. What she saw was vulnerability, the eyes of someone who had a dream but was not realizing that perhaps it was fruitless. Most of all though, the eyes of someone who look like the had just let the person they loved down.

“You’re the closest thing I have to a family at this point, Mai. I don’t want you getting hurt because of my mistakes.”

He paused as he reached into the back, rummaging through his bag while still keeping his eyes on the road. He cursed like something had pricked him before returning to sit normally in his seat. In his hand was the knife he had given her. Mai had nearly erased it from her mind but was relieved he had retrieved it following their fight.

“But I’d be honored if you’d say you’d be my captain again. O’ Captain, my Captain.” he said as he handed the knife to her.

Mai, try as she might to resist, could feel the corners of her lips curl up, “Did you just quote Walt Whitman, you nerd?”

Thomas lost all sense of the seriousness in his expression as he laughed, “Well, you seem to know how he is so who’s the nerd now?”

The Captain continued to smile as she took the knife back into her possession, “I suppose so. After all, someone’s gotta look after your ass.”

The Chateau came into view as Thomas slowed the vehicle down before making their exit. Mai and Carmina would sometimes spend the night here to spend time with their extended Uncles, going off on crazy escapades such as turkey racing and other ridiculous actions. They stepped carefully along one of the many walkways that hovered over the geothermal springs, an excited looking Sharky and Hurk awaiting at the designated entryway.

“Please tell me it’s not just the ethanol and that our little niece is actually walking towards us.” Sharky spoke excitedly as he punched his cousin Hurk in the arm.

“Ow! You're supposed to pinch not punch!” 

_God help me_ Mai though as her two Uncles bum rushed towards her. Before she knew it she was trapped in their embrace. Mai groaned agonizingly as she tried to get some oxygen into her lungs.

“Too tight-too tight-”

They released her, allowing to gasp a flood of air into her body. The men turned to Thomas to hug him next but paused at the realization that they had no fucking clue as to who he was.

“Well howdy!” Hurk announced.

“Where’s Vittoria?” Mai jumped straight to the point before Thomas could respond.

“What?” Hurk laughed nervously, “Who’s that?”

“Uncle Sharky and Hurk we know you’re housing runaway strays.” Mai stated, “It’s a long story and I really need to talk to Vittoria if she’s here.”

It was Hurk’s turn to punch Sharky in the arm, “I told you Grace would snitch. Right this way everyone!” Hurk instructed as they proceeded inside.

Mai waited as Sharky and Hurk hurried on ahead. Thomas hung behind with her as he looked at her humorously.

“Very eclectic extended family you have here. I can see where you get your exuberant personality from.” poking fun at her brooding, stoic nature.

Mai did her best to glare at him but she ended up breaking into a smile once again. _God fuckin’ damnit_.

“Fuck you, Rush.” she socked him in the arm as she pushed him inside, _Why is it you seem to know how to push my buttons_.

As they entered, Mai was greeted by the strong scent of ethanol, nearly knocking her off her feet. 

“Oh uh, don’t mind the smell.” Sharky apologized as he tried to tidy up the surrounding area, “Hurk and I thought it’d be a good idea to start up our own brewery but with baby Blade on the way and everything we kinda nixed that in the bud.”

“I’m sorry, baby what?”

“Oh I’m having a baby!” Hurk announced, “Well, not me personally, but my woman!” his voiced dropped to a whisper, “She’s in a bit of a mood. I just got her down to a nap so best to keep our voices down.”

“Noted.” Mai spoke sardonically.

Sharky seemed to miss that memo as he began to shout from the other room, “Vittoria! My niece here is looking to speak to ya! Something about Peggie shit.”

Mai looked to Thomas sheepishly, shrugging, _That’s my family for ya._ Sharky emerged shortly after, a woman strolling behind him.

“Really Sharky, inside voice please.” she pleaded as she entered the room. 

Mai was caught off guard by the woman’s appearance. She was gorgeous but not in like the traditional sense. Her features were ones that many would deem undesirable: her nose was a little too big for her face, and her emerald eyes the size of saucers but somehow, it all pulled together leaving Mai in admiration of every detail. Sharky took the woman’s hand dragging her over to Mai.

“This here is Vittoria. Vittoria, this is my niece Mai. She’s lookin’ to see if you can help her out.”

“My, what an exquisite girl.” Vittoria noted placing her hands on each side of Mai’s face. “I had no idea you had a niece Sharky.”

“Oh well uh, she’s not really. She’s my friend Nayeli’s and uhhh...Jacob Seed’s kid...”

The Seed girl could feel the woman’s tenseness in the woman’s hands as she began to remove them from her face.

“Jacob Seed?” she almost spoke in a scoffing manner, “That beast is still kicking?”

“Yeah, he is actually.” she said, taking offense to the woman’s comment. 

Whatever beef her father and Vittoria had, it was seventeen years or more in the past.

“He said you could help me get into New Eden, is that true?”

The woman cocked her head, eyes narrowing, “And what is it in Eden that you are looking for child?”

 _Okay, so it’s going to be one of those conversations_ Mai growled to herself. The Captain unloaded everything onto the former Eden’s Gate priestess. Her missing mother, the Twins, the attack on Prosperity, and how they needed Joseph Seed’s help and New Eden’s numbers to stand a chance against the Highwaymen. The woman listened with almost a bored expression, further igniting Mai’s already short patience. When the Seed girl concluded her long-winded explanation, everyone turned their gaze to Vittoria, awaiting her response.

“I don’t know how to tell you this my dear,” she replied, “but Joseph has not been seen in almost two years. It’s his son Ethan you’ll need to contend with.”

 _Is nothing ever just fucking simple anymore._ Mai groaned as she looked to Thomas. What the fuck happened in the time that she was gone? Her mother _and_ Joseph went missing? That could not be a coincidence. Now she had another family member to contend with though something told her this was not going to be a happy reunion.

“Back to square one I guess.” Rush sighed.

“Not quite.” Vittoria interrupted, “Before I left, Ethan was hell-bent on retrieving a copy of Joseph’s Word. He thought that by finding it, the people of New Eden would finally accept him as their true leader. If you found it, however, I’m sure New Eden would welcome you with open arms.”

“Ohh-kayy…” Mai looked perplexed, “So I'm supposed to find a book in the wilderness written by a possible mad man to gain entry to a religious fanatic compound in order to get help against a pair of psychotic twins…sounds easy enough…”

“We’ve got this Cap.” Rush rested his hand on her back assuringly before addressing the others, “Would you mind if we rested up here before heading out?”

“You kiddin’? mi casa es su casa!” Hurk chimed, “Charlemagne, go get the guest room ready.”

“We don’t have a guest room.”

“Well, make one up!”

The two men began arguing over what constituted as a guest bedroom as they left the room. Thomas headed back out to the car to gather up their supplies, ensuring no one would come by and snatch it, leaving Mai alone with the Vittoria woman. Mai tried to avoid the woman’s thousand-yard stare hoping to make it out of here without any more awkward conversation.

“So,” the woman started back up, making Mai cringe, “Jacob Seed fell in love I take it?”

“Yeah. Does that surprise you?” Mai began to get snippy. 

Her tone dropped as she watched a figure move behind Vittoria. The man in blue, John, was observing Vittoria like a child seeing a dog or a kitten for the first time in their life. He reached out as if to touch her hair but at the last second withdrew, a pensive look of sadness etched on his face.

“Not as much as I thought it would.” Vittoria mused, “Joseph did not mention anything about Jacob being alive. You wouldn’t perhaps…” the woman paused as if hesitant, “...you wouldn’t by chance know if his brother John…”

The mention of his name sparked a light in the ghost’s blue eyes, seeming relieved that she seemed to remember him. Mai almost felt a form of pity for him. Had he and this woman been together before the Collapse?

“I’m sorry Miss. Vittoria but as far as I know, my Uncle John is no longer with us.”

If the woman was sad, she gave no tell of it.

“Oh.” she simply replied, “I see.”  
The woman took Mai’s hands into her own swinging them playfully, “Well then, since we’re family now, please don’t hesitate to let me know if there’s anything you need.”

“Wha-wait, are you and my Uncle Sharky…you know what, I don’t need to know.” Mai shut her trap before delving into territory that she just did not need to know about.

The look on John’s face behind Vittoria was, on the other hand, something she could indulge in for the rest of her life. He looked utterly mortified.

“She and that...that...charlatan?” he fumed.

“Thank you for your help Vittoria.” she smiled as she continued to watch her _Uncle_ spasm into despair, “I really appreciate it.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Later that evening._

Sleep did not come easily to Mai that evening, especially not when she had to listen to her Uncle John’s incessant whining to her Aunt Faith about Vittoria moving on with her Uncle Sharky. She turned onto her side on the little cot her Uncle’s had made up for her. Thomas was asleep on the floor, using his jacket as a pillow. His back was faced to her, leaving her to examine the curvature of his body. She was pretty sure she had never seen him without his task force jacket, and now she could never unsee just how toned he really was. She followed the length of his arm up to his head, her heart pounding as he suddenly moved, moving onto his back. She rested back into her cot, cursing herself out.

_Get a grip on yourself. He’s your superior and you’re just a stupid girl._

Unable to contain herself, she peered over at Thomas once more. Faith stood over him now, looking at her tauntingly.

“You shouldn’t be ashamed,” she spoke coyly, “He’s a very handsome man.”

 _Jesus f’ng-_ , Mai shot up from the cot, grabbing her coat, storming for the nearest exit. She found herself outside amongst the hot springs that surrounded Boshaw Chateau. Not too far off she saw a figure sitting along one of the walkways, swing her feet idly. Upon closer inspection, Mai realized it was the Vittoria woman, gazing up at the stars. Mai considered going back inside but perhaps Vittoria’s presence would keep her lingering Aunt and Uncle away. Mai approached the woman who looked in her direction upon hearing her footsteps along the platform.

“May I sit with you?” Mai asked almost in a sheepish manner.

“Of course darling, come, come.”  
Vittoria patted the space beside her eagerly as she went back to gazing at the stars. Mai took her place, looking around the surrounding area for any signs of movement before she let her guard down. Vittoria must have felt her tenseness as she patted Mai’s hand.

“Your stress is radiating off you. Take a deep breath me dear, look up at the stars.”

Mai begrudgingly took her advice, inhaling and exhaling slowly as she craned her neck up to view the Montana sky. The sight itself was one to behold. There was a sense that if she relaxed enough, she might just fall upward into the never ending space. 

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Mai spoke, “Why did you leave Eden’s Gate? And how do you know that Joseph is missing?”

The woman seemed surprised by Mai’s question but also appeared eager to answer. The woman had a very soothing voice so Mai didn’t even mind that her story nearly took forty minutes to explain. The short version involved two different elements; one being the announcement of a new Faith whom she had been having a rivalry with, and the knowledge that her friend Megan may or may not have been pregnant with Joseph Seed’s child. There had been rumors about Joseph’s previous wife and daughter so fearing for the child’s safety, she and her friend left together. Vittoria left everything behind, her life, her lover John, everything she held dear for the sake of Megan whom she claimed reminded her of her little sister, long since passed. They raised the boy together outside of Montana, and following the Collapse, they returned to Hope County, hoping to seek refuge with what remained of Eden’s Gate. They found New Eden but Megan grew sick and eventually succumbed to her illness, leaving Vittoria to help Joseph raise the boy. 

“Joseph had prophesied that a shepherd would come to look after his people after he was gone. He believed Ethan to be that leader, but the boy himself was sick in his own way. Unfit for the role that New Eden needed.”

Vittoria dipped her bare feet into the water, making a circular motion.

“Joseph exiled himself for failing to find a successful heir. No one has seen him since. With his father’s absence, Ethan became...something else. I was unable to coax him into stepping down. He threatened my life in response, and so I left.”

Vittoria retreated her feet up to the dry walkway, beginning to stand up.

“For all of our sakes, I hope I’m wrong about Ethan. Otherwise, we’ll not only have the Highwaymen to contend with but him as well.” 

Mai stood, sensing that that was all the information she was going to get in one sitting.

“I truly do appreciate the help Vittoria.” Mai reiterated.

They had a bit of a rough start in the beginning but she was already fond of the former Eden member. She was the polar opposite of her Uncle Sharky but somehow, they seemed to fit together.

“Oh,” the woman chuckled, “You can call me Auntie. We’re family now after all.”

The woman embraced Mai suddenly, leaving Mai unsure what to do. Her hands rested hesitantly on Vittoria’s back before feeling comfortable enough to embrace her fully.

“You know-” Mai said as they began to pull apart, “You all are welcome at Prosperity. I’m sure there’s more than enough room for you guys and the baby on the way.”

Vittoria cocked her head, before an eager grin pulled up on her lips, “I think I shall bring the matter up with Sharky and the others. I do tire of the smell of ethanol…”

The women parted ways, Mai hanging back a while longer along the water as Vittoria headed inside. Judging by the pink hue in the horizon, the sun was undoubtedly going to rise soon. _And I haven’t even gotten one hour of sleep._ the woman groaned as she began to stand. She tucked her hands into the pockets of her jeans, stepping carefully along the walkway. A cool breeze brushed past her, and along with it, the subtle whisper of voice she had nearly forgotten.

“ _Can you hear my voice?_ ”

Mai’s blood turned cold as she withdrew her hands, standing defensively as she looked around. Was it just paranoia or had she actually heard _his voice_? It had been so long, she was surprised that she even remembered. But it was a voice so distinct, both frightening and comforting at the same time. There was no way she would ever forget.

Across the body of water, she finally spotted him. He looked as he did the last time she saw him, unchanged over the course of the past twelve or so years. There was something _off_ however, like there was an almost pink hue surrounding him. Around her, she felt the presence of her two unwanted companions as they too appeared to see the man himself. The Father.

“It would seem our time together will be coming to an end soon.” her Uncle John sighed, causing Mai to look at him suspiciously..

 _The sooner the better._ she thought as she continued to look ahead. Joseph stared back at her before turning ever so slightly, raising his hand to the west, finger pointed. Mai’s eyes narrowed, was he telling her to go somewhere? 

“Go to where it all ended, and where it all began.” her Aunt Faith whispered so low, that Mai had to strain to hear her, “You’ll find what you’re looking for there.” 

She turned to face her aunt to ask what she meant but found that she was facing nothing but open air. She turned around, her suspicions confirmed, finding that her Uncle John was too also gone. Following their lead, the image of Joseph was no more, leaving Mai wondering if perhaps it was just the scent of ethanol that had caused the hallucination. 

This hallucination was her only lead, however, if what Faith said was true. _Go to where it all ended, and where it all began._

“Of all the cryptic shit-” Mai began to mutter before it clicked.

She was almost angry that she had not thought to look there first but it seemed too obvious to be the case. A wave of excitement befell her as she began to run back inside, eager to rouse Thomas and the others. If this truly was the case, she was one step closer to knocking those smug looks off the Twin’s faces, and another step closer to finding her mother. After twelve long years, she was returning to the place where it all began for her.

She was going home.


	13. Chapter 13

_A few hours later_

Mai was grateful to her Uncles for telling them the location of the boat that they kept along the lake but from the way the motor sound, she was frightful if they’d even make it halfway to their destination. Thomas seemed confident that they would be fine as he piloted the boat across the crisp blue water. Mai however was left feeling perturbed. One, she could not swim, and two, she had no intention of being a sitting duck for the demon fish that lurked about these waters. Thomas seemed to be relishing the open air however, his face beaming as he took in the sights. Honestly, it almost looked unnatural seeing him so relaxed. Mai could not help but feel the corner of her lip twitch up as she looked at him in such bliss.

“You must miss the ocean, huh?”

Thomas broke off his sight from the surroundings to look down at her, sitting along the front of the boat. He smiled solemnly and nodded his head.

“My pops used to take me down to the Marina as a kid. I loved seeing the open water and watching the boats sail by. I had hoped to do perhaps do the same with my own kid but seems the universe had other plans.”

 _Don’t fucking ask, don’t fucking ask_ she told herself as she listened intently, a question burning to be freed from the back of her throat. Putting Mai in any sort of social interaction, even with the closest of friends, was like putting a rabid wolf in a cage with a defenseless animal: it did not go well.

“If Mila is with her aunt and uncle, where’s her mother?” she piqued, genuinely interested but quickly began berating herself.

In the whole time that she knew Rush, he had never once mentioned Mila’s mother. She obviously was not present in Mila’s life considering she was staying with her aunt and uncle, and she obviously did not join Rush in his quest to rebuild America, so where was she?

“Just admit that you want to know if he’s single.” Faith’s voice rang in her ear.

Mai turned ever so subtly to the side, glaring at Faith who had her back turned towards Mai, her hand reaching over the boat as it glided across the cold water. For whatever reason, there seemed to be a shift in Faith's presence today. Almost like she had a dark cloud lingering over her making her less pronounced and talkative than usual. Whatever the reason, Mai hoped it stayed that way. She turned back to Thomas awaiting his response. His eyes seemed distant while still maintaining a clear visual of the direction they were going in. 

“She left shortly after Mila was born about four years ago. Couldn’t stand the thought of raising a kid in the post-apocalypse. She’d come around once in a while to check on her but she never stayed for long.”

Thomas looked down at Mai, sighing, “She had joined a raider group. But I never told anyone. The same people who took you. Said it was the only way to protect Mila was by having the forces to do so.”

He paused, letting that sink in for a moment.

“Since the convoy was headed up north anyway I thought maybe I could finally talk some sense into her but she wouldn’t go quietly. That’s when the shooting started.”

Mai’s eyes widened with each twist and then of his story, her heart aching for him, for his loss. Imagine the latent of your child turning their back on the both of you...for what? Monetary gain? At the same time her throat filled up with bile, full of disgust and bitterness. How could she claim to want to protect her own daughter if the raiders she associated with sent children to their deaths in their makeshift battle arena. Mai would have gladly put those raiders in the position they had forced her and those children into.just thinking about the arena brought back images of Scorch and Bee. Scotch’s throat cut to the bone. Bee’s lovelies body in her arms. Rush’s wife or not, she’d be in there as well. 

“Did she…?” Mai began, just curious of what became of this particular raider. 

“She got away with some others. No idea where she ran off to now.” poignantly.

Mai hung her head low, suddenly feeling guilty for wishing such a fate on his beloved when it was obvious he still cared for her.

“I’m sorry.” She spoke meekly. 

“Hey,” Thomas seemed to pause the boat momentarily as he spoke.

He carefully approached the Seed girl, placing his hand on her back in reassurance. Mai turned to him but still kept her gaze low. 

“Don’t be sorry. Besides, I should be thanking her. If things had happened any other way, would have never met you.”

Mai bit down on her lower lip as a crimson shade began to envelop on her cheeks. She truly had no idea what the fuck had gotten into her since they arrived back in Hope County. The time she spent with Rush prior, she did not feel anything like this. No stupid longing glances when he wasn't looking, no stuttering when he was around. They simply were. He was her boss and she was in charge of protecting him at all costs, even if now that seemed irrelevant considering they were the only survivors. The night she and Carmina went to save him from the Blacklung mines, there was no doubt her feelings of respect and admiration for him had blossomed into something much more and she did not know how to cope with it. She wanted to say more but as she looked up, she saw something out of the ordinary. The island in question was in view, but something was off about it. There was almost a haze like barrier surrounding it. 

She gestured for Thomas to get back to the steering wheel, the two of them approaching cautiously. The haze almost had a sparkly look to it upon closer inspection. 

Thomas carefully positioned the boat against the sandbank before approaching Mai once more. 

“What is that?” 

“I have no idea.” Mai responded as she stood. 

Against Thomas’ objections, she hopped off the boat onto the solid ground. She could not accurately described the feeling she experienced as she passed through the haze. It was like a cooling sensation, little droplets of water kissing her skin as if she were standing near a waterfall. 

She turned to Thomas, “It’s safe, as far as I can tell.”

She held her hand out to him, to which he took without question. They held onto one another, for safety reasons as they proceeded further into the island. It was time that they got to the bottom of all this once and for all.

\-----

Mai may have only been five when they left the bunker, but being back on the island made the memories surge back into her mind like they had just emerged from the bunker yesterday. Mai led Thomas through the foliage that had overtaken the island in the absence of human life. They weaved this way and that way until finally, they came across the bunker door, seemingly untouched by the surrounding nature.

“This is it.” Mai sighed, finally releasing Rush’s hand.

“This is where you were born?”

Mai didn’t look in his direction but she nodded her head out of habit, “Where it all ended and where it all began.”

A sudden calmness enveloped her, dissolving the anxiety that had initially trickled along the hairs on her arms upon first finding the island as she heaved the bunker door open with Thomas’s help. She took three steps down before realizing Thomas was following her. She turned and placed her hand against his chest, pausing him. He looked at her with a confused look.

“I think that I should do this alone.” she sounded like she was questioning herself but Thomas placed a hand over hers, validating her statement.

“I’ll be right here if you need me, Captain.”

Her movement was fluid as she continued to descend down the stairs, down to the underworld that had been all but forgotten. She did not hesitate as she glided through the claustrophobic halls; it was like walking through a distant dream, her hands outstretched as they briefly brushed against the cement walls, bringing her to the belly of her first home. As she came around the corner, she was met with the first doorway on her right. 

Her feeling of tranquility began to slip away as she peered into the room. It had been left forgotten, dust visible from where she stood along the surface of the kitchen table, the fish tank that once illuminated a bright blue light nothing but a placeholder of whatever was growing inside its distilled water. She focused on the area just before the couch, narrowing her eyes at the sight of a stain seeped into the hard floor. The last moments of the battle that had ensued between her _father_ and her mother Nayeli - all because of the girl who stared aimlessly from the doorway. 

_It’s going to be okay pup._. Mai jerked up as she heard her mother’s voice, her eyes darting over to the table. There she was. Her dark locks draped over her shoulder, blocking off the side of her face. She was bent down looking under table as a small creature with red hair came scurrying out from under, her cries unmistakable. Mai’s mouth went agape as she watched the child enter her mother’s arms, the two clutching onto each other as the little girl continued to cry.

Her fists clenched, suffocating herself slowly as she held her breath. She knew this was nothing more than a side effect of the bliss that encompassed the island, but her heart and mind were at war about whether that was the slim chance that perhaps this was real. Mai stepped forward, reaching her hand out to the woman. 

“Mai.”

A second woman’s voice called out to her, snapping Mai’s head back to the doorway. The woman in white stood there, hand grasping her arm like a child who had just done something wrong. For the first time in all of her appearances, the woman looked almost...disappointed. She was staring at the ground, her eyes a mixture of exhaustion and a source of unknown sadness. There were no condescending comments, no frivolous talk, only a lonely looking girl. 

“This is our last meeting I’m afraid.” 

The girl looked up as Mai looked down to her chest, fixated on a sudden red mark that appeared on the front of her white dress. The mark began to expand exponentially, nearly engulfing her entire torso. It took Mai a good moment to realize it was blood. Unsure of what to do, Mai looked back to where her mother had been, only to find emptiness in her stead. The specter was gone, Mai’s own younger self included. The girl continued to speak from behind her.

“Will you tell Nayeli I’m sorry? I never got the chance…”

Mai turned her head as the girl’s words faded, once again, only finding empty space and a cold chill in its place. The captain held her head high as she exited the room, bracing herself for whatever surprises this seemingly haunted place held. Further down the hall and a turn later, she came upon the residential hall. Her eyes briefly passed by her _parents_ room, or rather the room her mother was forced to share with the man revealed to be her Uncle. She couldn’t imagine just how horrendous those five years must have been. Not knowing if Jacob was alive, raising a child under the guise that it was another man’s, actually having to _sleep_ with said man. Mai shuddered at the thought, her disgust fueled with rage as she continued to wonder what exactly happened to her mother following Mai’s own disappearance.

Taking into account all she had been through prior to being trapped in the bunker, her mother deserved the sun and stars and for the ground she walked on to be worshipped. Mai was going to find her, and she was going to make sure nothing ever happened to her again. A few steps forward brought her to a crossroad. The door to her left shut - her childhood bedroom. To the right, the radio room that she had spent the last day in the bunker occupying. She stepped through the doorway, the once intact radio she and her mother had built together smashed to bits. 

She could briefly hear faint whispering - the sound of a young girl’s laughter. Mai blinked her eyes closed for a second, reopening them to see Joseph standing at the radio, clutching it in his hand.

_"Who is this?" Less of a question and more of a demand._

There was the faint sound of radio static before the other voice replied, unmistakably belonging to her father, “Joseph?”

Being the silent spectator Mai took a step back, watching the revelations unwind. There was a gasp from the door, both Mai and Joseph’s _ghost_ looking. Her mother stood in the doorway, pale as a ghost, her weave of deceit undone in a matter of seconds.

“Do you know what it’s like to be rejected by the ones you love?” 

A tertiary voice filled the space, this one more clear, present. Mai looked back to the area of the radio; Joseph’s figure had frozen, his brother John emerging from behind, gazing at his brother with a look of pure hurt and betrayal. He placed his hand on Joseph’s shoulder as he proceeded forward, seemingly ignoring Mai as he passed by her.

“It is without a doubt, the most excruciating pain a human could experience. Just leaves you feeling absolutely numb.” he continued as he stopped short in front of Nayeli who too was frozen in time.

Mai’s fists clenched in anger as he raised a hand to her mother’s face. The feeling subsided though when she reminded herself that this was not real, only a hallucination. Still, the way he gawked at her mother felt real enough for her to want to step in. He caressed her cheek, peering over his shoulder to look at the only real person here.

“I just wanted to feel something.”

Mai blinked, the room becoming nothing but an empty room once more as all of it’s specters vanished. With their disappearance, Mai felt her shoulder’s alleviated of an unseen weight. Something in her gut told her she would not being seeing her Aunt Faith or Uncle John anymore. Were they simply present to ensure she arrived back to this place?

The Seed girl exited the radio room, hesitantly standing before the door that led to her childhood bedroom. With a deep breath, she pressed against the door. As it swung open, she paused out of fright. At the opposite side of the room stood the man Joseph Seed himself again. Aside from this unsettling addition, the room had remained untouched. The rope that once bound her still lied on the floor and the gun that had been intended to use against her near under the bed. Being in here made her both nauseous and homesick. Joseph’s back was faced towards her but upon sensing her near, he began to turn around. 

He had something in his hands, cradling it to his chest. Upon further inspection, she realized it was a book. _The Book of Joseph_ she thought. Joseph followed her sight down to the book, slowly holding it out to her.

“God told me you would be worthy of this.” his voice echoed through the room.

Mai took a deep breath, approaching him. This was the final key. With this, she would earn New Eden’s trust, they would have support against the Highwaymen, and she would have the resources she needed to stage a countywide search for her mother. Mai placed her hands under the book, taking it into her grasp. As she did, Joseph’s figure dissipated into a puff of pink mist. Mai stumbled back startled, clutching onto the book to make sure that it too did not disappear.

When she was confident it was not going to magically be removed from her grasp she turned heel, fleeing the bunker as fast as she could. _This is it_ she thought excitedly, _This is fucking it._

Next stop, New Eden.


	14. Chapter 14

Thomas did not want to be that person, but he was overly concerned about Mai following their departure from the bunker. She had been clutching onto the book in question as if her life depended on it, which, in the grand scheme of things, all of their lives depended on it. But something else was off like she had seen a ghost somewhere down in those forgotten halls. From the time they had boarded their boat to the time they reached the northern island, she had breezed through about half of the book’s texts, seemingly engulfed by whatever was written inside it.

Whoever this Joseph Seed was, he seemed to have an impact on the people here in Hope County, Mai in particular. He could not wrap his head around how someone could try to harm someone such as she. Rush may not have known her prior to finding her in that fighting pit but he saw the bits and pieces of the girl she had once been shine through on occasion. Her kindness exuded from her willingness to step into harm's way for others, her willingness to just sit and listen highlighted her ability to be understanding. He may never know the same Mai that other’s may have known, but if this was the only version of her he would ever have the chance of meeting, he wouldn’t change a thing.

As they began their final approach to the island, smoke emitting from the center, no doubt from the village itself. The sound of distant motors gave them a reason to pause, however. Mai quickly shut the book in her possession as she took hold of the crimson red sniper that adorned her back. Thomas began to peer the landscape, spotting four Highwaymen jet skis headed right for them. 

“They must be keeping eye’s on New Eden.” declared Mai. 

“Well, best we lose them beforehand,” Thomas replied.

He revved up the boat’s engine, pushing it to it's maxed capacity as they hurried for the shore. If they were lucky enough, and these were the only Highwaymen they had to contend with, they could lose them in the forested area. Their landing was a bit more tumultuous than he had anticipated as they perched upon the shore. Mai was thrown nearly over the boat, causing him to spring into action. 

“Mai!” he called going to her aid.

She was already beginning to stand as he approached, struggling to strap her sniper to her back as she continued to clutch onto the book. Bullet began to rain down on them as she grabbed his hand.

“Let’s go!” she shouted.

The two darted for the trees, using them as cover. The continued onward to the heart of the island, not wanting the raiders to follow them directly to the gates of New Eden. Up ahead though there was movement in the foliage. A loud roar coming from an engine was quickly approaching. At the last possible second, a ATV with two more Highwaymen came crashing through. Thomas didn’t even need to think before he grabbed Mai and threw themselves to the side, narrowly avoiding getting ran over. Their bodies tumbled until he landed on his back with a loud grunt. Mai’s face was buried into his chest, having landed on top of him. She appeared shaken up as she raised her head. The two shared a glance but were interrupted as the ATV began to circle back around. 

Thomas watched in awe as she sprung into action. She propped herself up, reaching for her sniper as she straddled him unintentionally.

“Stay down” she ordered as she raised her weapon. One, two shots fired. Thomas raised his head slightly, catching a last minute glimpse of the two Highwaymen bodies falling from their ATV. The ATV itself veering off to a random direction before presumably crashing. She stood up, helping him get to his feet as well.

“I’m going to get better look from up there.” she said pointing to one of the trees, “Those Highwaymen from the lake can’t be too far behind.

“Mai wait-” be began to protest.

She was already working her way up the trunk of the tree by the time he uttered the last syllable of his sentence. Perched like a predator awaiting their prey to step into their trap, Mai steadied her weapon in the direction from which they came. Thomas held his weapon at the ready just in case. Mai shots rang out once more. Two shots, leaving presumably leaving two more left. Her gun fired off again. One more. The echoes of her shot filled the suspicious silence that followed. She looked down at Thomas, strapping her weapon back.

“I’m going to go up a little higher.” she said, beginning to reach for the branch above her.

With her eyes set upward, she could not see what Thomas saw. He saw the faintest little red dot adorning her black bottoms. Thomas’ eyes widened as he followed the emitting light to it’s source. One of the Highwaymen had flanked them, standing thirty meters out of sight from Mai. But Thomas could see the tip of their helmet poking out from behind the cover they had claimed.

“Mai look out!” he shouted as the raider fired their weapon.

Thomas turned, hearing Mai’s painful scream as her body fell from the tree about fifteen feet. Shuffling from behind forced him to turn back around, the Highwayman fast approaching. Thomas raised his gun, unloading half a clip into them out of pure anger.

“Motherfucker!” he shouted, losing all his sense of calm.

The Highwayman collapsed to the ground, allowing Rush to focus on his friend. No, his family. 

“No, no, no no…” Thomas slid over to where Mai’s body had fell.

She had a look of shock on her face as she laid there staring at the sky, as if unsure what hurt most, the bullet that penetrated her knee or falling flat on her back from a high distance. Despite it all, she still clutched onto that damn book like it was her lifeline.

“Thomas..” she wheezed.

“Mai, it’s okay I’m here. Come on. I got you.” Thomas urged as he assisted her up. 

He slid his arms under her, carrying her bridal style. She groaned in pain as they began to move. Thomas tried to hurry, but too much bobbing around caused her face to scrunch up, trying to conceal the pain she felt. 

“I’m sorry.” she muttered as he eyes glazed over, probably from shock.

What she was apologizing for was unclear, but he played along, engaging her to keep her alert.

“You did nothing wrong, Cap.” he assured her, “You did nothing wrong.”

They were too far in now to return back to the boat to seek out medical assistance so he began to pray for the first time in years. Praying that these New Edener’s would prove the be the help that they hoped they would be. Praying that they’d be able to help Mai get back on her feet. Without her, well, they may as well just start waving the white flag of surrender now.

\-----

This was it.

Today was the day that Ethan Seed would tear down New Eden’s ill-conceived notions that his father was still alive. It had been nearly two years since his father’s disappearance. A self-imposed exile to wait for the true shepherd who would lead in place of him. The truth of the matter was there was no shepherd. It was just an old man spouting delusions just as he always had. Ethan had done all that he could in his father’s absence. He kept the family safe and sound. He kept the locusts at bay and away from their home through the strategic use of their Chosen. Yet somehow, it was all credited back to his father.  
It was enough to drive a person mad, but he had vented his frustrations away from the eye’s of the other New Edener’s lest they further believe he was unfit for the role of leader. Their opinions mattered little to him. They already had their views set in stone and there was little he could do to change them unless he somehow could prove his father’s demise. He sat kneeling before the portrait of his father that adorned the main hall, his eyes tired from the lack of sleep thinking of how he would do this. He did not like the idea of leaving New Eden without it’s De facto leader but this was a partial sacrifice he had to make in order to put this never ending nightmare to rest. 

He remembered his mother telling him stories about his birth father following the Collapse. How they had to find him and his Garden of Eden. He traveled across hundreds of miles with her and his _aunt_ Vittoria, trying to find the remnants of Eden’s Gate. When his mother passed, Vittoria carried onward with him. He had expected his father to be everything his mother had built him up to be. Powerful, imposing, just. Instead, they found a shell of a man who had grown too tired to carry out his own self-imposed prophecies. 

“I’ll be stronger than you.” Ethan uttered as he stood up, glancing enviously at his Father’s portrait, “I will be the leader that New Eden deserves.”

And perhaps, if he were so lucky, be a better father than he ever was.

Commotion from outside the main hall drew his attention away. He hurried outside, seeing the other New Eden resident’s rushing towards the gates, crowding around something. He descended down the main path, hearing slight murmurs upon his approach.

“They found it.”

“An outsider? But how?”

As Ethan drew closer to the commotion, the crowd became more dense, forcing him to push his way through.

“Make room!” he commanded working his way to the eye of the crowd. Once he reached the opening, he paused, a look of pure shock adorning his face.

The residents had been gawking at a man, no doubt from that settlement of heathen’s down south. Hanging onto him was a beautiful girl with bright fiery hair and medium toned skin. She appeared to be bleeding from a wound to her knee as she hobbled forward, her face slipping in and out of consciousness.

“Please, she needs help. The Highwaymen ambushed us on the way here.” the man begged.

His words fell on deaf ears as Ethan approached, noticing something in the girl’s grasp. He bit his lower lip, subtly shaking his head. This was not possible. He began to approach, his hands greedily ready to take the book from her. The girl’s head shot up as if she had sensed his intentions, clutching the book to her chest. She wheezed as she glared at him with her two-toned eyes. Ethan felt his brain running in two hundred different directions. The other’s all looked to him, awaiting his next move. He cursed inside his head, as he gestured to the others.

“Someone assist her to the healing hut. Now.”

The crowd began to disperse as their designated healers sprung into actions. They relieved the strange man of his cargo in the form of the girl and the book, taking her up the path. The man attempted to follow but Ethan held up his hand to his chest, keeping him in place. 

“You wait here.” he ordered.

The man did not seem pleased with this as he pushed his hand away, “No way. Where she goes, I go.” he began to argue.

“I can assure you, she is in good hands. To accelerate the healing process however, I ask that you remain here.”

The man appeared conflicted. This brought a smirk to Ethan’s face, watching as the man’s resolve began to form into compliance. He took a step back, huffing.

“I’m not leaving without her.” he responded.

“I would imagine so.” Ethan retorted as he turned him back, following in the direction of where they had taken the girl, “I’ll come for you when she’s stable.”

And when he got the information that he needed from her.

\-----

“Get off me. I can undress myself.”

Her words didn’t seem to make any difference as New Eden’s equivalent of medical care began to drip her of her bottoms to get to her wound. She gripped the cloth that lay beneath her with both hands, grinding her teeth as the material of her jeans slid against the wound. The woman and man tending to her left her side momentarily, hunching over a table mixing who knows what into a ceramic bowl. On a separate table, closest to the entrance of the hut, she saw her stuff laid out. The Book included. As they continued whatever alchemy they were tending to, another man entered the hut. He was possibly only a few years older than herself, she’d say no older than twenty four at the maximum. He held a sense of familiarity around him, something Mai found to be odd. His blue eyes looked her up and down, making her feel tense. He was an interesting sight to behold, that was for sure. The young man was in his own way attractive, an nontraditional way. Some features may be seem unpleasant in the traditional sense but Mai found them to be keen. Mai held her breath in embarrassment as she was laid out with no pants on in front of the strangers and now him, awaiting for anyone, someone to say something.

“You’re not what I was expecting.” he finally spoke, “Maybe the same could be said for me…” he drifted forward then paused, “If you came here looking for the old man…”

His eyes drifted to the table beside him, his hands briefly touching the book. Something seemed to spark inside him. His body became suddenly rigid as he stood up straight. He looked to Mai, then to the other two New Edener’s who had returned to her side with some sort of salve. 

“Leave that there. I’ll take care of this.” the man ordered.

The two others looked at each other confused but simply nodded, making their leave. Mai’s chest tightened, unsure what to anticipate here. Was this the son of Joseph that her Aunt Vittoria had spoke of? It made sense. The more she studied his face, the more she could see hints of Joseph hidden behind. She gulped slightly as he approached her, the book in hand now. She dare not reveal her own relation until she knew for sure if this _Ethan_ was truly a friend or foe.

“Do you know what that is?” He asked, kneeling beside her cot, “The word of Joseph. His teachings, his guidance his wisdom. And his madness.”

He flipped the book carefully open, his fingers gracing it like you would the skin of a loved one. Light, and slow. Delicately. 

“I searched everywhere for this book….” he murmured, shutting it suddenly, “Joseph said the one who found it would be ‘ordained by God to be the true ruler of Eden.”

His face began to contort into a downward frown, standing up suddenly. Mai braced herself for anything at this moment. If she had to, she’d leap from this damn cot, injured knee or no, and stand her ground.

“You are the one who returns it to us.” he continued, almost in a sneer, “It should have been me. My father wanted to build a paradise but when it got too hard he ran away. I’m the one they’ve turned to when he disappeared into the North. I’m the one who has held this family together. I am the one they chose to lead. I have protected them from the locusts and the snakes - I have kept us all alive and safe within these walls not the old man. Me!”

His voice rose to an unpleasant level as Mai began to sit up in her, grunting as the shock of pain that rang through her leg. For a moment, the man almost looked sympathetic to her pain.

“Look, I don’t know what the hell that book is. I’m not some sort of shepherd. I just know it was the only way to ensure passage here.” she retorted, “My people are dying. The Highwaymen, those locusts you speak of, are picking us off. We don’t have anyone else to turn to for help except you and your people.”

The man stared at her, calculating. Trying to decipher if what she spoke of was truth or just the words of a desperate liar. To her surprise, he knelt back down beside her, now examining her wound. He looked to her momentarily, like he was asking for permission to touch. Mai unsure what the fuck she had gotten herself into stupidly nodded. His hands placed themselves on her leg, gently turning it to get a better look at the wound as a whole. His hands retreated, picking up the ceramic bowl with the salve the other two strangers had created. With two fingers he took a dollop of it and placed it over the wound. Mai winced, the man apologizing under breath. He rubbed the solve into the wound in gentle circular motions as he looked up at her once more.

“You came here looking for his help but Joseph is dead. No one wants to acknowledge this but it’s the truth.”

Mai’s chest grew heavy at hearing his words. She did not want to believe Joseph was dead. There was so much she wanted to ask, or just to see him once more for a form of closure. To ask if he, if anyone he knew, knew anything about the whereabouts of her mother. To tell him that his brother was fighting for his life back at Prosperity. So many things, but it made sense. Why else had she seen his phantom at her Uncle’s and in the bunker? Perhaps Ethan’s words rang true.

“Our family still believes in him and they’ll never stop believing in him till they understand that he was not a messiah, he was just a man.” Ethan continued, unperturbed by her silence, “A man who is no more than dust now.”

“So that’s it then you can’t help me?” she scoffed.

“I don’t even know your name.” came his reply as he set the ceramic bowl aside, “How can I possibly justify helping a stranger who appears without explanation at our gates with the Book of Joseph.”

Mai sighed deeply. She knew New Eden would not welcome them with open arms, but she was no negotiator. They only thing she knew how to use were her fists, her knife, and her gun. 

“My name is Mai. Mai Takoda.” she left off the last bit out of both fear and caution, “If I can bring back proof of his death and show your people he’s truly gone, will you help us?”

The man was silent, contemplating his options no doubt. Right now, they were both in a tight spot. Two strangers forced to decide whether or not they could trust one another. She could see he was not too happy with this arrangement but held his hand out to her.

“Bring me proof, and I will give you the help you need.”

Mai hesitated. This could either be the final nail in the Twin’s coffins or the biggest mistake she could possibly make. If what he said was true, and he truly was Joseph’s son, would it perhaps be beneficial to reveal her own identity as a fellow Seed? Mai’s gut told her to hold onto that last tidbit for a little longer until she knew for sure that he followed through on his end of the bargain. Seeing as this was their last option, she took his hand into hers. Upon release he stood up, taking the ceramic bowl with him.

“You’ll need to let that leg rest for at least two days before you set out. The salve should help speed up the healing.”

Mai nodded in compliance as he began to make his leave, deciding at the last second that perhaps this would be the only chance she had to learn more about another living member of her family. Imagine her father’s face when he learned that he had a nephew. That was if he recovered from his injuries though...

“Wait!” she called out.

The man whose name she continued to pretend not to know paused, turning back towards her.

“What was your name?” she feigned obliviousness. 

The man seemed surprised by her genuine interested, his head nearly turning to see if perhaps someone else had entered to see if she was speaking to them instead. When he realized she was speaking to him directly, he stuttered slightly.

“I-my name is Ethan. Ethan Seed.”

Just from that little moment alone, Mai got the sense that perhaps no one had ever taken a authentic interest in him. Perhaps Joseph was not the father she thought he was if this is the way his son reacted to such a simple gesture.

“Ethan.” Mai repeated, “Would you...would you mind just staying a bit longer? I’d like to know more about New Eden.”

The man’s face softened, resembling that of a young boy as he tried to contain his smile. He kneeled beside her cot, seemingly eager to answer her questions. Mai wasn’t sure what kind of limbo she had fallen into, but they spoke until the noon sky had turned to darkness. What others saw may have been a child unfit to rule an entire village, but to Mai, Ethan was no more than a lost boy in need of his father. They spoke of New Eden, the trials of their childhood, you name it. For the first time, Mai felt a sort of instant kinship. Ethan was the only other person she had met who felt the same sort of emptiness of having an absentee parent, despite hers being under different circumstances. They talked of the trials of having everyone depend on them and yet doubting them at the same time. For the most part though, Ethan focused on his frustration with his father. How everyone was his _children_ , leaving Ethan to feeling disenfranchised. Mai felt guilty knowing she had more of a relationship with Joseph than his own blood did but she could never reveal that to him.

Hopefully, for both their sakes, finding the remnants of Joseph Seed would bring them both some form of closure.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be taking a brief hiatus from Ghosts to work on my Paradise fic so the next update should be up in two weeks! Thank you for your patience and please enjoy!

The next two days flew by without a hitch. Mai was perplexed by how fast her wound had healed following regular regimens of the salve New Eden had provided her. The people here were wary of her at first but they quickly began to open up to her and Thomas, showing them around and allowing them to participate in activities such as their sermons, basket weaving, or even just watching over the children that resided there. With Mai being the one who found the Book of Joseph after all, she was paraded around like a celebrity.  
Ethan himself would accompany her on her hourly walks the final day they were in New Eden, assuring that her wound was well enough for her to finally take off on their trek. The amount of time she had spent with Ethan in the short span of two days was something that seemed to irk Thomas quite a bit. Mai couldn’t help but feel childishly giddy in seeing him frustrated in such a way. She had never seen him flustered so she wanted to relish in it every way she could because, well, frankly she thought it was cute.

Mai could not pinpoint what it was about Ethan that made her feel at ease. It could just be that they were cousins, unbeknownst to him. Could also just be that it was nice to have someone there to project her own feelings onto. To be able to talk to someone who had no expectations of her or already established beliefs. He had been thrust into a position of power whether he wanted it or not, much as she had been. These were experiences and feelings that she felt she could not share with anyone, not even Carmina. With Ethan though, everything just came out smoothly, perhaps sharing a bit too much about herself. The most important detail out, however. Her lineage. There would be a time for that conversation later on. Or so she hoped so.

Once she felt confident enough to continue, they gathered their supplies and weapons and began their trip north via a motorboat supplied by New Eden. She would have to explain to her Uncle's what happened to their boat but that was a battle for a different day. Right now, the plan was found proof of Joseph’s death, bring it back to Ethan, and have his aid against the Highwaymen and hopefully finding her mother.

It was the wee hours of the morning, about halfway to their destination. According to Ethan, Joseph had headed up North into the Whitetail mountains. Rumor had said he set up shop at the remains of the dam that once stood there but aside from the Chosen, few had actually seen it for themselves. They would travel up there as part of their trial to become Chosen, however, the last addition to their ranks was nearly two years ago. 

Someone or rather _something_ had been keeping intruders at bay, including those from New Eden itself. Some called it a guardian. Other’s called it the Judge, as if it was keeping those unworthy away. Whatever _it_ was, Mai hoped they didn’t have to face it themselves. Thomas seemed to be quiet most of the way up north, making Mai wonder if he was second-guessing seeking out help from New Eden or if he was just on the lookout for this mythical Judge. Her vote was on the former.

“You okay Rush? You’re kinda giving me anxiety.” Mai finally piqued.

Mai sat idly at the front of the boat, watching Thomas’ brow raise up, “What do you mean, Cap?”

The sole fact alone that he was referring to her as Cap instead of her name made her roll her eyes. Following the reveal of her birth name, Thomas only referred to her as Cap under different circumstances. One, if he was annoyed, two if they were talking business or strategy, or three, he was being a little brat.

“You’ve been acting a bit weird since we left New Eden.” she began to elicit, “Do you not trust them?”

Thomas’ face scrunched up, debating if this was a debate that he really wanted to have right now, “This...Ethan Seed kid. Something about him just doesn’t sit right with me. That’s all.”

Mai pursed her lips out as she stood, carefully navigating her way towards him. She was not going to lie, she was a little offended by his comment, but who was to say he was wrong. Mai had known Ethan a whole of two days, clicking just like that. Yeah it could have been just an act, but Mai knew in her gut that he was being genuine. 

“I get your concern. I really do Thomas. But you said it yourself, this alliance is our last shot against the Highwaymen.” she reminded him before her head hung low, “This is also quite possibly the last chance I have at finding my mom.”

“Hey…” Thomas’ voice spoke warmly as the boat suddenly came to a halt. 

Mai raised her head up as he began to come around from the steering wheel. His hands cupped themselves around her face, his thumbs gently stroking her cheeks in a soothing manner. Mai’s lips parted slightly, finding herself weak, quite literally, in the knees as he held her face. He stared into her eyes with those blue orbs she kept telling herself she was not falling for but-

“We’re going to find your mom. With or without New Eden’s help. I promise you that.”

 _Do you think he does this shit on purpose?_ No. There was no way. Not with their age difference. It was just her being a stupid teenage girl again, longing for something she could not possibly have. He withdrew his hands, as if reading her mind, not wanting to send the wrong signal. 

Mai cleared her throat, feeling secondhand embarrassment, “Why don’t we trade. You should get some rest-”

The Seed girl paused, something up on one of the canyon ridges catching her eye. Thomas followed her sight, turning around. His hand hovered just over his weapon. 

“What do you see?” he asked.

“I-” Mai stuttered, “It was nothing. Probably just a deer or something.” she played it off.

After some incessant nagging and reassurance, she finally convinced him to let up on the steering wheel, taking her spot at the center of the boat, soon enough falling into a deep sleep as they trekked along the final stretch. Mai gripped onto the steering wheel, her eye’s now constantly scanning their surrounding area. She had had her fair share of experiences with ghosts. She thought that she had been done with them upon leaving the remains of her previous home. But there was no mistaking the featureless, white face that stared back at her, clad in fur and dark clothes. Whatever it was had disappeared as soon as she had noticed it.

Perhaps the rumors were more than just that. Perhaps they too would be judged whether or not they were worthy to find the resting place of Joseph Seed.

\-----

The bunker was deafening silent, the horrors of the topside little more than an afterthought. Down here there was only one reality. Further, into the bunker, you could begin to hear the subtle gasps and groans between what you would hope to be two consensual lovers. Peek into one room in particular and you’d find Joseph Seed with the newest member of his family. Junior Deputy Nayeli Lamb. Despite all the destruction she had caused, all the death, all the heartbreak resulting from the loss of his brothers and sister, God had spared her out of everyone. He spared her and placed her here with him. This was but one example of the tender moments they shared over the past few months. She had finally begun to see the world through his eyes and on one fateful night came to him and gave her body as a gift.

Tonight, his body moves with precise rhythm against hers, his face lost in the nape of her neck, mouth agape. His hands were entangled with hers as they held her arms up, his grip tightening as his movements began to speed up. A slight whimper from Nayeli made his body shudder and he could hold back no longer.

He cried out with sweet release, his body collapsing a top of hers. His breathing was spaced out between long draws of breath. Underneath him, he could feel the faint trembling of the lamb. He sat up, shocked to see that the deputy had her eyes sealed shut, tears streaming down her face. His heart began to race, had he done something wrong? Had he incidentally hurt her?

“My child,” he cooed, placing his hands on each side of her face, “My love, what’s wrong?”

Stifling back any more tears, she opened her eyes, her lips quivering, “I-” she stuttered.

Her eyes looked past him momentarily, staring with glassy eyes at the ceiling.

_I should have known then._

She looked back at him, looking fearful almost of what she was about to say. He gently wiped away the remaining tears, tucking her hair gently behind her ears, waiting for her words.

“I think I’m pregnant.” she blurted.

Joseph’s heart stopped, gazing at her in disbelief. His breath caught in his throat as he felt an overwhelming feeling of joy. He wept right then and there, embracing Nayeli in his arms. Her movement was stiff, her hands hesitantly encircling him. He would have thought it odd had he not been so caught in the moment. He kissed her, over and over again, muttering _I love you_. His hand trailed down to her belly, already feeling firm. God had given him a chance to be a father again. This was the shepherd he had seen prophesied to lead their New Eden. This was God’s will.

_I should have known you were never mine._

Joseph Seed’s eyes shot open, sighing deeply as he sat up, awakening from his slumber. Despite his night’s rest, he felt overwhelmingly tired, his mind replaying the images of the dream that continued to haunt him after all these years. He glanced around the hut, finding himself alone once more. He had thought things would be different. When he gave her the apple, he thought that she would finally see that she was meant to be by his side. He thought he would have a chance at having a family again.

He was wrong.

He slowly got up, taking with him the Walkman player that laid beside him. He recalled Nayeli giving such a similar device to his brother Jacob in what felt like another lifetime. Perhaps in another lifetime, she would have looked at him the way she did his brother. Perhaps she too would have given him such a gift.

He stood there for a good amount of time, just gazing at the player before the distant sound of buzzing drew his attention. Clutching the music device to his chest, he left his sanctuary, standing just outside the entrance. In the distance, what he saw made his heart skip a beat.

She was here.

\-----

 

It was midday when they arrived at the sight of the dam. Well, what was once considered a dam. Mai sat in awe at the beautiful waterfall that poured over the remains of the pre-collapse structure. The further your eyes went up, you could spot what had to the last resting place of Joseph, and at the very top of the mountain face itself, a beautiful tree in bloom, adorned with pinks leaves. It was miraculous they made it at all, the engine of the boat sounding like it was on it’s last bout of life as Thomas brought it into port. 

“I don’t think we’ll be getting back to New Eden in this.” Thomas mused.

“Well I’m not gonna lie Rush, I think you could use the walking.” Mai cracked as she rubbed her stomach.

Rush feigned a glowered look as he tied the boat up while she gathered their stuff. Just as the anonymous figure had grabbed her attention hours prior, another figure up by the hut caused her to freeze in place. If she could go one day without being haunted by some figure of her past or even her mother’s pass, that’d be the day she could just die in peace. It appeared Ethan’s assumption that his father had perished in the north was unfounded. To be sure though…

Mai reached out for Thomas, grabbing him by the arm as she yanked him towards her, “Please tell me you’re seeing what I’m seeing.”

The girl watched as his look of confusion dissipated as he looked up to where she was directing his gaze. His face softened in realization. That simple transition alone made her feel at ease. The confirmation that this was not just in her mind.

“Is that him?”

“I think it is.” Mai murmured.

Mai had thought about this moment for who knows how long. She recalled the last time she had seen him, standing outside of their house as she looked down from her bedroom window. That pleasant thought however was overridden by the memory of how he had attempted to murder her only a few months prior. Now that she was actually here, seeing him in flesh and blood for the first time in eleven years, she was not sure what to feel. She could say she felt anger, regret, and longing but that was too simple. He had been the first father she had known and her first instance of being betrayed. Why was it he appeared unscathed while her true father was back at Prosperity fighting to recover from his injuries. Injuries he sustained for putting his life on the line for her. How was that even cosmically fair?

She snapped back to reality as Thomas placed his hand gently her back. He nodded his head slightly, assuring her without words that he was here for her. With a deep breath, they proceeded up the winding walkway. Once they reached the level upon which Joseph stood, Mai stood in silence.

You could see on Joseph’s face that he too could not believe what he was seeing. His eyes looked her up and down, shaking slightly in disbelief. He looked frail, completely unlike she had remembered him from her childhood or her most recent visions of him. He skinny frame and scraggly beard made him appear older than her father himself, despite Jacob being the oldest brother according to what she could recall.

“My child…” he spoke softly, barely audible over the sound of the waterfall.

He took a step forward, hand extended out. Mai echoed his movement stepping towards him. Out of curiosity, she looked down, noticing something in his other hand. She squinted, seeing a cord dangling down and the familiar sight of headsets and the base of a Walkman player…Her blood began to boil instantaneously, now storming towards the old man. Her father said it himself, their house had been burnt to a crisp by the Highwaymen. Nothing was recoverable. Yet somehow, here was this ghost standing with the very present her parents had gifted her on the night of her birthday. The night she was taken.

“Where did you get that?” she pointed to the Walkman.

When he did not answer, instead staring back at her blankly, she shoved him. The old man was no match for the furious Mai, watching as he stumbled backwards nearly just stepping off the platform of which they stood. She could hear Thomas behind her, calling her name in an attempt to calm her.

“Mai just wait a second.”

“Do you know where my mother is?” she began pulling at strings now, ignoring Rush’s pleas, “Where is she?”

When it came to her mother, there was no pause button for Mai. As she raised her hands again, a inhumane cry rang through the canyon. Mai began to back up immediately, nearly bumping into Thomas as they both looked up. It was here. The figure she had seen on the river earlier. Joseph turned calmly, looking up at the masked being, standing atop of the roof to his home.

“You’ve come back.” he spoke, seeming almost relieved.

The figure did not speak. The expressionless mask looked from Joseph to the two intruders, grabbing three arrows from a quiver and bow strung about their back. There was no hesitation, no pause in movement. Mai instinctively grabbed Thomas as they veered off to the side, narrowly missing the fired arrows. The masked figure moved swiftly, jumping down from the hut. Mai was damn near shoving Thomas down the trail when she felt the back of her shirt being grabbed.

“Fuck me-”

The figure threw her a good ten feet, just a few inches off from where they had originally been standing. Mai scrambled to her feet, grasping for her knife. The two fighters became entangled as fists began to fly in every which way. Every slashing movement Mai attempted to make, the masked figure would deflect with the hilt of their bow. Seeing an opening, the figure slammed their fist straight into Mai’s face, knocking her clear on her back. Mai groaned grasping her nose. She had never met anyone as fast as this person was. At least, no one faster than her in an one on one fight.

The White Mask grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, slamming her into the rock face before landing a sucker punch to the girls gut. 

“That’s enough!” Joseph’s voice rang out, like a owner trying to call off their hound.

This was no hound though. Mai wasn’t even sure if they were even fully human with this type of strength. As they pulled their arm back for another punch, Thomas’s body flew into view, grappling the mysterious figure as they both fell to the ground. Mai slumped down against the mountain wall, taking in chunks of air through her mouth as her nose was currently pummeled to bits. She looked over at Joseph who still clutched onto the walkman that had started this whole fight, looking on in distress.  
After Mai dealt this this lunatic, she would attempt to have a more calm conversation with the man. For now, she was more concerned about Rush getting his ass handed to him. Clutching onto her knife, she approached the figure from behind, plunging it into their shoulder. The person cried out as they took their focus off rush for a moment. Their hand shot out without warning, grasping Mai by her throat. Mai had not time to react as they tossed her along the walkway, nearly falling off herself into the water and jagged rocks below. With the Seed girl out of the way, they turned their focus back to Rush who was still gathering his composure.

The masked hunter threw their hands around Thomas’s neck, pinning him to the ground as they began to suffocate him. Mai, who was struggling to get up after getting tossed like a rag doll, saw the scene unfolding. Grasping the neck of her sniper that hung around her torso she leapt to her feet, dashing towards the two fighting bodies. 

As she drew closer, she called out, “Hey, asshole!”

The masked individual whipped their head back towards her at the exact moment that Mai began to swing. All of her momentum was in that move: every ounce of strength she had left, every ounce of wrath she harbored towards this person for hurting her friend and brewing frustration at this overall fucked situation. The collision made a loud “clink” sound, the figure falling onto their side, their mask skidding across the rock face, landing in a puddle of water. 

Mai only had a view of their backside as she approached, prepping her gun to fire as soon if they made any sudden movement.

“Mai don’t-” Joseph’s voice called out again.

But Mai was over this shit. One shot to the head was all she needed to put this raging beast down. The figure stood, exposing long locks of dark hair cascading down their shoulders. Her mind told her to take the shot but she had a gut feeling that perhaps she should wait just a moment longer. The figure turned around, scowling as they wiped away a sliver of blood from their mouth. 

Mai had been in some fucked up scenarios before, but this was the icing on the cake. She lowered her gun, feeling like she herself had just been shot through the heart. Everynight for nearly two years she prayed this day would come. Every action, every injury she sustained, every brutal trial she had to endure was worth it if it meant that this day would finally come. It just wasn’t the way she pictured it. Yet there she stood, a deer caught in headlights, staring at the one person she had been searching for all this time.

“Mom?”


	16. Chapter 16

Thirteen years ago.

“Mama.” the little coyote called out.

“Yes, pup?” her mother’s sweet voice cooed as she sat beside her on the edge of the bed.

Mai took hold of the bed sheet, bringing it up to her face, hiding her sheepish smile, “Mr. Cheeseburger said we’re going to see him soon. Is that true?”

Mai watched as her mother smiled much like she herself did when she became excited. Her mother’s hand graced her face as she pushed some hair away from her face, “Yes pup. We’re going to go on a little trip. Mr. Cheeseburger is going to meet up with us. But that’s our little secret.”

Mai nodded, though she was confused as to why they could not tell her father. Perhaps that was part of the surprise. They would go find Mr. Cheeseburger and bring him back to meet her father. Her eyelids began to flutter before shutting completely as she drifted off to sleep. It wasn’t a deep sleep, she could still feel the subtle movement of her mother getting up and kissing her on the head before leaving the room. It felt like mere seconds before the shouting began. The little pup tried hard to not be scared, but she had never heard her parents speak so loud. What truly sent fear through her though was the sound of her bedroom door colliding with the wall as her father pushed it open. She screamed in fright, sitting up in her bed. Her father stood in the doorway, his eyes crazed as he stared at her. Her own eyes widened as she clutched her blanket to her chest, unsure of what was going on. 

“Daddy?” she whimpered.

Her words fell on deaf ears as he yanked her blanket away, yanking the little girl by her arm off her bed, dragging her along the floor as her screams filled the room. She continued to scream for her father to stop, while also searching for her mother. They had just exited her room when she caught a glimpse of her mother, stabbing her father with something. Whatever it was, it caused him to release her. He slumped against the wall as her mother came into her view. Mai could not control herself as she continued to wail, even as her mother’s hands came to encompass her face.

“Pup, pup, it’s okay.” her mother’s voice washed over her, “Mommy is here. No one is going to hurt you. I promise.”

\-----

Her mother’s words from all those years ago echoed through her ears. Mai could hardly believe her eyes. Her mother was here. She was here in the north all along. Here with…

Mai looked to Joseph, her eyes filled with rage, “What did you do to her? What did you do to her you bastard?” she shouted.

Joseph opened his mouth to speak but Mai could hear nothing. No, that wasn’t right. She could feel nothing. Her newly unmasked mother had hit her so hard upside the head she was sure both her nerve endings and her hearing had been short-circuited. Mai’s body flopped to the ground, her head bouncing violently against the rock face. She coughed up blood as her body shook from shock, blinking uncontrollably. The Seed girl knew her mother could throw a punch but she had never anticipated being on the receiving end of one. She felt her body being lifted, feeling a sudden sense of vertigo as she came face to face with the sky. You could hear Thomas’s yelling as he begged for Nayeli to put her daughter down. Mai could only turn her head enough to see that her mother stood on the edge walkway leading into Joseph’s hut, and with the way she was holding Mai over her head, her intentions were quite clear. 

Mai was too weak to move, too weak to breathe, to be honest. The blood in her mouth began to pool at the back of her throat, her gurgled cries barely making it past her own range of hearing.

“Mom. Mom, please don’t-”

Mai shut her eye’s anticipating the freefall and the rocks that would soon greet her broken body. She wasn’t sure if she was hallucinating or if perhaps she was just falling in slow motion. Her eyes opened, fearful of what they would see. First things first, she was not hurdling to her sudden death so that was a good sign. Second, she was face to face with the eyes of a woman who had just discovered her long lost daughter.

Nayeli held Mai’s head, cradled in her lap, both women visibly shaking. Mai could hear Thomas’ soft footsteps approaching, careful not to encroach on the mother-daughter reunion but also close enough to ensure that Mai was finally out of harm's way.

“Mai...oh my god. My baby girl, oh my god, I’m so sorry.” 

Mai rose her hand to her mother’s face, her skin soft like velvet under her calloused fingers, “It’s okay mom. I’m okay.”

Her aching body would argue otherwise but she was here. Her mother was here in the flesh and she’d be damned if anything else ruined this moment. The lamb assisted her daughter up before immediately setting her sights on Joseph. As much as Mai wanted to wring his neck at this moment, her mother had pure murder burning in her eyes.

“What did you do to me? What was in that stupid fucking apple?” she began to stomp towards him.

Mai held onto her mother’s arm, both trying to restrain her and not wanting to ever let go. Both of them stared at Joseph with waiting eyes. Joseph looked defeated, hanging his head down low though his demeanor shifted, taking a more calculative look.

“The apple nourishes what is inside a person’s soul.” he explained.

He took a step towards them mother-daughter duo, cautiously. Mai stood behind her mother, peering over her shoulder, watching Thomas from the side step over defensively in front of the two. Joseph halted upon seeing this, seemingly deciding it best to keep his distance. 

“You’re pure of heart, but the wrath that consumes your soul…” he continued, ”I had no intention of the side effects affecting you in such a dramatic way.”

Mai watched as her mother shook her head, beginning her approach towards Joseph, “You son of bitch-”

Mai looked at Thomas, gesturing to help her. The two hurried blocking Nayeli’s path to Joseph. The Lamb looked perplexed, “Let me through. I’m going to end this once and for all.”

“You can’t.” Mai blurted out. 

“We need his what he has or else Prosperity falls to the Twins.” Thomas interjected. 

Nayeli looked at the obvious stranger standing beside her daughter. She looked him up in and down in suspicion, “And who are you?”

Mai sighed, placing her hands on her mother’s shoulders, “It’s a long story mama. Please just trust me on this.”

The pup turned her body to Joseph who stood idly by, awaiting either his inevitable punishment or the confirmation that his prophecy was finally going to be fulfilled. Either way, fate was awaiting.

\-----

After hostilities wound down and a long-winded explanation of the events starting from the battle arena to the train crash, then up to the battle at Prosperity, including what happened to Jacob. The woman Nayeli was clearly distraught she had not been there to help, further sowing the detest she held for the man known as Joseph. When all was said and done though, that same man led the trio up to the blooming tree that nestled itself at the top of the remains of the dam.

“ _I have waited so long. I began to despair. I saw your face. God showed it to me in a dream. The one to come and make things right. Set them exactly the way they’re supposed to be. I knew that you would bring salvation._ ” he had said to Mai

Whatever plan Joseph had in store for Mai, Nayeli was not convinced. Thomas too found himself doubting the decision to seek out Joseph Seed. This was the face of a monster who attempted to murder a child, and years later kidnapped her mother. Was this truly their own choice as he had wholeheartedly believed? Joseph said no more after that, simply gesturing for them to follow. Thomas fell behind Mai and Joseph, falling into step with Mai’s mother Nayeli. She every ounce of how Mai had described her, perhaps ten times so. It fascinating to try and discern what characteristics she garnered from each parent. At the same time, she was all her own, unlike anyone he had ever met before. They walked silently, watching as Mai and Joseph carried on their own conversation up ahead and they drew nearer to the tree. By this point, she had placed her mask back over her face. Either to hide her grievance with the situation or to hide those painfully obvious exhausted eyes. 

“Thank you for saving my daughter.” the masked woman suddenly spoke out.

They had reached the top of the ruin, the tree just in sight. Thomas was so focused on Mai, watching over her like a guard dog that he almost did not recognize that Nayeli was speaking to him. When it finally hit him, he looked at her, almost surprised.

“Oh-, well ma’am I must say, I should be thanking your daughter for saving me.” he responded, “I can’t count the number of times she’s pulled me out of the fire. You and your husband did an amazing job raising her.”

There was a subtle nod of the head as he stared into the black holes where her eyes were concealed. The blank mask stared back at him, her expression underneath impossible to read. 

“Do you think Jacob will be okay?” she asked, her voice softening.

“To be honest ma’am, your husband is the sturdiest man I’ve ever met. I believe he’ll pull through.”

Despite her face being hidden away, he could feel the warmth of the smile that formed underneath. Thomas smiled reassuringly, but it lasted only for a second. Mai’s screams tore through their ears like a knife, calling them to action. The foot of the tree stood Joseph indifferent as Mai’s body convulsed on the ground. Beside her, an apple with a chunk missing. 

“No!” Nayeli cried as she ran towards her daughter. 

Thomas followed suit, a horrible gut-sinking feeling engulfing him. He stood over Nayeli as she cradled Mai’s shaking body. He couldn’t believe his eyes; it was as if steam was emitting from her body. It was like watching her soul trying to escape from her body. He watched helplessly as Nayeli continued to try and calm her daughter’s body. Thomas ran his hands through his hair, growing flustered. _How could I let this happen to her._ He must have blacked out because when he came to his blood was boiling, his hands visibly clamped around the arms of the older man. Seizing the opportunity, Thomas thrust him into the trunk of the tree, pinning him there.

“You son of a bitch!” he exclaimed, “What did you do to her?”

Thomas could not decipher if the expression on Joseph’s face was one of regret or indifference as he grasped Thomas’s wrists. The man’s eyes were a cold shade of blue, making Thomas wonder if there was a man in there at all or if this was simply a shell lacking basic human decency. 

““You’ve come seeking help.” the old man shook his head, almost in a scoffing manner, “ I can’t give you any only God can.”

As if through his own power, Joseph lowered Thomas’ hands, much to Rush’s own confusion, “He has a plan for her. But first, she must prove that her soul is pure. Only then can I return from my exile and help your people.”

Thomas yanked his hands away from the old man turning to glance at Mai and her mother. The young woman seemed stable, for now. Her eyes were shut and her chest rose steadily. There was an occasional jerking motion like she was falling in her sleep. Her mother was preoccupied with brushing the young woman’s hair, murmuring something inaudible to himself. Thomas’ heart ached. This girl had only just been reunited with her mother. Her father lay in a bed fighting to recover in Prosperity, not knowing of either one’s fate, and here was this...he wasn’t even sure what to call him. 

Thomas jabbed his finger into the man’s chest, making sure the words he spoke next came across nice and clear, “If anything happens to her, I’ll kill you myself.”

There was a slight tug at the corner of Joseph’s lips, as if he was amused by Thomas’ statement. When Thomas lowered his hand away from the man, he simply responded, “God will not let you take me.”

——-

The subtle sound of a motor rumbling grew louder and louder the closer Mai edged to becoming fully awake. Her eyes lazily opened, greeted by the sight of pastel oranges and pinks in the sky. She shot up like something had but her, looking around to ensure she was not still trapped in the nightmare she had endured. To her pleasant surprise, she and the others were on the boat of which she and Thomas had arrived in. Her mother was asleep beside her, her hand firmly clamped around her bow, forever proving to be a dutiful and protective force even in her sleep. At the foot of the ship lay Joseph, curled up amongst himself. It was almost a sad sight to see. Mai was still struggling with her own feelings towards the man she now came to recognize as her uncle. The little girl inside her could not so easily let go of her memories where he was her father despite knowing better. Her true father was waiting at home, probably getting restless wondering when his daughter would return home. She could not wait to see the look on his face when they walked through those gates with her mother in tow. Perhaps that reunion would go a bit more smoothly than hers did.

Mai poked her head about, turning to the driving wheel where Thomas stood. Or, was attempting to at least. He began to slump over the wheel, an unbearable level of exhaustion overtaking him. Mai quickly got up her hands coming to grace along his back, careful not to startle him. He groaned a little as he straightened his back out, meeting her gaze with tired eyes. Mai was not sure what happened in the time that she had spaced out. All she remembered was taking a bite of an apple following a long monologue by Joseph and the burning that had engulfed her body. She remembered the nightmarish images she had to fend off but everything else was outside of her realm. They must have carried her back to the boat, hoping she’d wake up along the voyage back to New Eden which, then and there she’d have to face Ethan.

She had failed in bringing back proof of Joseph’s death obviously. But she hoped that with his presence, New Eden would be more willing to lend a helping hand. She knew Ethan would not be pleased with this development, but considering how fast they connected, she was sure she could make sense of it to him. For now, she had to focus on another man in her life.

“Cap?” Rush spoke almost like she wasn’t real.

“I got it from here Thomas.” she murmured softly as she guided him away. 

He came to rest against the uttermost back of the boat, his head nodding backward, his mouth agape as the slumber took him. It was not a good look for him, but Mai could not help but laugh and continue to steal looks. If this trip had shown her anything, it was that she had undeniable feelings for him. He was more than just her superior or friend. He was so much more. Her gut wrenched as she tried to focus on the task at hand, half surprised that neither the ghosts of her aunt and uncle had appeared to come hauntingly tease her. They were gone now, so she was left with the ghosts of her own thoughts. There were many barriers keeping her from admitting how she truly felt. So many she did not want to even begin counting. For now, she’d steal this one chance to get close to him in a way that would never happen otherwise. A chance to grace her lips against his cheek. To allow the foolish girl inside her this one gleeful moment. Without him, none of this would have been possible and she had no way to repay him in any other form that wasn’t punching someone's face in or stabbing them in the throat. So she’d do this one action. This one selfish action for herself because, after this, they had a war to prepare for.


	17. Chapter 17

It had been four days since Mai and her buffoon companion left to travel up north. The way there was without saying a treacherous one. Ethan had no other way to prepare her other than to advise her to be alert at all times. If not even those Chosen could make it up there anymore, than what chance did this girl stand? The North held something of great importance after all. Something his father had chosen to keep from him but felt it in his decree to bestow upon others. It made sense that his father would make his self-exile there. It made sense that he would somehow find a guardian to ensure no one got past following his own passing. 

Something in his heart told him that Mai would be successful. From what he understood, she was a warrior. She was bred to fight. Perhaps she would be the one to put this _Judge_ down. He was ashamed to admit he was a bit relieved that it would be she who went North and not himself. He knew not how to fight. He knew he had no chance against whatever the Judge was. But he knew he still had to try if he wanted any chance of New Eden finally letting go of the idea that his father was still alive. 

Mai would find Joseph’s remains and she would return back to New Eden and they would wipe out the locusts once and for all. He lied awake in his hut, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about the Takoda girl. She was unlike anything he had ever seen. Her eyes were of interest alone but the rest of her was truly a sight to behold. Scars marred her face but it was like they were bringing your attention to her eyes and ample lips. Her fire like hair had been separated into two braids, reaching down to her waist. He tried to imagine what her hair must have looked like free from its restraints. Wild, untamed.

Ethan shifted uncomfortably in his bed, feeling an ever-growing tension down yonder. She was kind in their conversations, and she seemed more than interested to hear about his own feelings and struggles, despite having just met. He felt foolish saying this but it felt as if he had known her all his life. The ease in which the words flowed alone could atone for that. The tension began to grow, a dull pain beginning to emerge.

The Seed boy fought against the urge to act upon his most primal instinct, sealing his eyes shut. He began to take deep breaths in an attempt to alleviate himself. But all he could picture were his hands gently running through Mai’s long mane as he looked into her eyes. He imagined his hands drifting down to her shoulders, pulling down the straps of the shirt she wore. Pulling until she was exposed to him. The pain became unbearable, causing Ethan to bite down on his lip until the metallic taste of blood graced his tongue. 

Unable to resist any long, he reached his hand down, grasping the aching body part into his hand. Relief came nearly instantaneously as he began with a slow stroke. A few minutes in it became more rushed. 

“Mai…” he uttered, his climax already near. He gripped the cloth beneath him as his hips bucked, “Oh Mai…”

With a very vocal cry, he reached the release he had been craving for. He lay there, panting finally feeling that he could fall asleep with ease. God seemed to have other plans however, as he heard the other’s begin to emerge from their shelter, pandering about outside. 

“The Shepherd has returned!” one man cried.

Ethan shot up immediately, both panicked and relieved. He quickly exchanged his clothes for a fresh pair and plunged his hands into the bowl of water that rested beside his bed. He adjusted himself, making everything was up to par before Mai would be able to lay eyes on him. Emerging from his hut, a crowd encircled the entrance much as they had upon the day Mai first arrived. Once again, Ethan had to fight his way to the center. He was ecstatic to see her and whatever proof she had brought with her. Finding an opening through the crowd, Ethan stumbled through, ready to denounce his father once and for all and ready to align himself with Mai and her forces.

Only Mai had returned with more than just her companion. As they approached, everyone fell into momentary silence, realizing the guardian to the north had accompanied Mai. That wasn’t the only jaw-dropping revelation, however. A fourth figure stood behind, slowly making his way to the front. You could feel the collective sigh of relief from the other New Edener’s whereas Ethan’s blood came to a boiling halt.

“Father.” he murmured.

“Ethan.” the ghost approached him, arms outstretched as he embraced his son.

Ethan Seed was frozen in place, feeling petrified, nausea nearly overwhelming his other senses. His eyes wandered over his father’s should over to Mai who appeared to be avoiding his gaze. She looked embarrassed to have failed his request. What reason did she have to bring him back alive? She should have killed him on the spot. _Perhaps the guardian stopped her. That would be the only reason._ he tried to justify her actions.

As Joseph retreated his hands, Ethan huffed, “Where have you been? Our land is under siege, our people threatened.” his voice grew louder with each word, “You disappeared. You left us when we needed you most. Why?”

“To hear God's plan my son.” his father simply responded, “To hear God's plan.”

“No,” _This was impossible_. One look around told him that he was already losing the interest of the others as Joseph continued to parade around. His father began to give some monologue, completely disregarding the son as he and the crowd brushed past him. Ethan turned his body to Mai hoping to get a straight answer out of her but the mysterious guardian from the north, with their faceless mask, had their arms wrapped securely around her, meaning he was going nowhere near her anytime soon. Her buffoon companion followed close behind, his hand brushing gently against her lower back. 

The young man’s palms began to sweat as his fists clenched shut. He attempted to push away his jealous feelings as he watched them follow after his father to the highest hut where he continued his speech. 

Ethan trotted up after them, hearing the tail end of what his father had to say, “We will no longer hide behind these walls, we will no longer simply hope that this plague of locusts leaves us in peace.” He exclaimed, “The time to fight is now. And God has sent us his sword. Here.” 

Ethan followed his father’s hand as it directed everyone to the young woman with flaming locks. The one who was tasked with bringing back evidence of his father’s death. The one he had gravitated towards so easily. The one he thought he could trust. 

The girl looked unsettled as all eyes turned to her, the guardian bringing her closer to their embrace as if trying to shield her from all the wandering eyes. Had the guardian found her to be worthy to travel north then? Was the sacred tree left unguarded? His mind was being torn in twenty different directions, confused and hurt by one revelation after another.

“God has tested their soul and it is just and it is pure.” his father continued, And I stand here before you to bear witness that this outsider is our shepherd.”

“Father.” Ethan heard himself cry out though it felt like it was someone else entirely. Obviously, it must have been because his father continued to talk over him. 

“Together we battle against the hordes outside our gates and we will march towards the future that God has promised us.” 

“No!” this time, it was his own voice. Joseph looked to his son, surprised by his outburst

“You abandoned me.” Ethan quivered, “You abandoned us. Without a word, without instructions. Leaving me to lead as best I could, and now you return and if descended from the clouds and presume to lead? I am the leader here.” 

“Son I know you have carried a heavy burden in my absence. I understand that.” his father stepped towards him, once again his hands outstretched, pretending for a moment to be a loving father, “But this is God’s will. And sometimes we must sacrifice that of which we want in order to honor God’s command.”

Ethan couldn’t help himself, he simply blurted the first thing that came to mind, “What have you ever sacrificed?”

He could see the all too familiar look of disappointment in his father’s eyes as he tore himself away. His father continued to speak but Ethan could not bear listening to any more of his pretty lies. He couldn’t dare look at Mai or his father at this moment. He had to begin planning his next move. He would not allow this transgression to stand. That this outsider was more worthy than he, that he was unworthy to have any part of this prophecy. His father’s words however lingered in his mind whether he wanted them or not, like a lingering cloud hanging over his head.

_Someday you will see the light. I promise._

Perhaps someday, but not this day.

\-----

Their return to Eden was about as eventful as Mai had anticipated. The others gawked and stared, both joyous at their Father’s return but also intimidated at the sight of the so-called _guardian_ that they claimed protected the north. Her mother kept the mask on for the sake of having to avoid answering any more questions than need be. So long as the mask was on, the others steered relatively clear of them. Following Joseph’s long monologue and Ethan’s storm off, she was left puzzled as to what to do next.

“We should probably gather supplies while we can.” Thomas interceded.

“That we should.” Nayeli responded, her voice distorted from under the mask.

Mai felt the two looking to her as if she were the one to grant them permission. Mai glanced between the two of them, motioning for them to go, “Go on. I have something I need to do first.”

The two of them lingered cautiously, both unwilling to let her out of their sight. This both annoyed her for a brief moment, alleviated the pressure of being seen as some sort of fearless messiah. They walked away after a few seconds, leaving her standing amongst the dispersing crowd. Leaving her with him.

“Why did you take her.” Mai got straight to the point, her eyes boring into him.

He seemed hurt by her words his expression dropping to a frown, “My family was taken from me.” he began to explain, “Or so I thought.”

Anyone who was anyone knew he spoke of her father. How her mother had spun lie after lie to conceal her pregnancy with Jacob. Telling Joseph that it was she that had who had killed his siblings. She wondered what the reunion between them would look like, especially not that she knew it was Joseph who had kidnapped the love of his life.

Joseph appeared to know the thoughts running rampant in her mind, so without being prompted, he continued, “She was all I had left. You both were. This was my last ditch effort...”

“Last ditch effort? To what? Bring your family back together?” Mai snapped, “You never wanted me. You tried to murder me.” her voice rose in pitch so suddenly that she began shaking.

Joseph sighed, “I do not expect you to forgive me for what I tried to do to you. But I was hurt, betrayed…deceived.”

“If blood is so important to you…” Mai retorted, “...then what about your own son?”

Joseph’s eyes widened at her statement, caught red-handed in his own hypocrisy, “I do as God commands, even if it means I must hurt those that I love the most.” he stepped towards her, almost as if he was challenging her, “You will have my support against the Highwaymen, but in turn you must fulfill your duty as shepherd to my people.”

Mai scoffed at his statement, “Yeah, whatever, I’ll be your damn shepherd.” 

Her face was growing warm from irritation as she got close to his wrinkly mug. He was a shell of what she remembered. Prior to the whole attempted murder fiasco, he had been so full of love and endearment. Now she only saw a religious nut, kidnapper, and neglectful father. She’d deal with the repercussions of making a deal with New Eden after the Highwaymen threat was dealt with here in Hope County. For she had to make one thing clear.

“I’ll help your people in return with whatever they need,” she reiterated, “But if you so much as come within twenty feet of my mother ever again. I’ll kill you myself.”

He stared back at her blankly as she awaited for some witty or elaborate response to her threat. He, shockingly enough, nodded his head in concession, making his leave. There was doubt in her mind that this would be the last bit of family drama she’d have to endure but for now, she had another pressing matter at hand: Ethan. With her mother and Thomas distracted with gathering supplies for the trip home, she took the time to follow his tracks.

“Ethan?” Mai called out amongst the small hut that Ethan had disappeared into.

She didn’t have to search for too long as the Seed boy was fuming, pacing back and forth near the rear of the shelter, muttering to himself in frustration. Mai without regards to her own safety, as always, proceeded forward. She steadied her hands like she was trying to catch a ball, looking for the opportune moment to grasp him. Seizing her moment, he finally paused, looking at her frustrated. 

“You betrayed me.” he uttered as he stepped away from her, “We had a deal. You should’ve killed him yourself.” 

Mai’s stomach tied up in knots as she stepped towards him. How was she supposed to explain the complicated relationship she had with his father, her uncle. How was she supposed to explain that they shared the same blood, albeit from different brothers? 

“It’s not that simple.” she responded continuing to reach out to him, “Listen to me though, we take care of these _locusts_ and then he steps down. Isn’t that the gist of it?”

“They’ll never respect me.” he shook his head, as he came to rest upon one of the support beams of the hut, “I’m of his blood and not one person here respects me. He says we’re all his children but what about me? I am his son.”

His tone transitioned from rage to a lost boy, simply looking for the affection of people who never truly wanted him in the first place. Mai sympathized with that pain, her mind ever continuously going back to her last night in the bunker when Joseph came after her. She wanted a father, and he wanted a child of his own blood. Funny how life worked itself out, albeit in a fucked up way. She got her true father, and he got his blood-born son, but in Ethan’s eyes, he was still without a father. Mai opened her mouth, trying to find words to comfort him but none were to be found. She was no good at this sympathy shit but she felt that she must try, for if there was ever a weakness that she had, it was family.

Ethan pushed himself off the wall, seemingly with renewed conviction as he turned to her, “You and I, let’s leave this place. Let the Highwaymen take when they want. We can take the holy fruit, build a new eden elsewhere. Be our own king and queen.”

Mai cocked her head in confusion at his words before realizing what he was saying. Her face flushed from embarrassment as her eyes widened, “Oh…” she tucked her hair nervously behind her ear as she looked away, “I don’t think-”

_Great job Mai, this guy has got googly eyes for you._ she berated herself, _We have to tell him._. With a heavy sigh, Mai looked back to him, her expression begging for strength from whatever deity hovered above.

“Ethan I-”

Her words were cut off by lips suddenly pressed to hers. The boy’s lips were starving as they danced across hers, leaving her completely petrified at the moment. Luckily, that was the only body part of Ethan’s pressed against her, allowing her to push him away with ease. He looked horrified by his own actions as his hands came to clamp over his mouth. He began to shake his head as she backed away from him.

“I- I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t- I don’t know what came over me.” he rambled.

Mai had no words to give or say as she quickly turned away darting from the hut. She could hear Ethan calling after her but he gave no chase. Perhaps it was better this way. Not knowing how they were connected. The young man was already troubled with the revelation that his father was still alive, on top of being the laughingstock of New Eden, how would he react knowing he had unknowingly been making plans to run away with his cousin. 

She spotted her mother and Thomas near the gate, seemingly gathering the last bit of supplies they’d need before returning to Prosperity. Mai turned behind her to see if Ethan had decided to follow. She had nothing to say except sorry for being another disappointment to him, and that she could not be what he needed her to be. Shifting her gaze slightly she spotted Joseph, staring back at her as if he had been a spectator of what occurred. Mai had half a mind to go tell him off, that his son deserved more than what he could offer him. That he deserved to be punished for the ridicule his son face, to be punished for stealing her mother away for his own selfish gains. Instead, she turned around and approached her mother and Rush both of whom seemed ready to be gone of this place. To be frank, she was too. After all, they had one more reunion to oversee.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit wonky in terms of POV's but I hope it's not too much of a distraction.  
> Also I'll be introducing a new OC named Ramona and re-introducing my highwaymen OC Dove in case there's any confusion :)  
> please enjoy!

“You got this Mr. Seed. One step, two step.”

Carmina slowly walked back, her hands held out in case she needed to catch the large man stepping forward in her direction. Jacob Seed admired her enthusiasm, but if he went down, there was a ninety-eight perfect chance that he would crush her. His recovery had gone rather smoothly. The burns he had endured were not nearly as bad as they had initially believed. The worst part of it all may have just been a dislocated shoulder upon landing from the blast. And his wounded pride. Sitting in a bed for a week straight though, that left his body sore and atrophic which was why Carmina sought it up to herself to get him up and moving. He was grateful to the Rye girl. Sitting in that bed left him out of all the happenings and left him with only rampant thoughts of what his daughter and Rush had gotten themselves into by seeking out New Eden. By seeking out Joseph.

The chit-chatty Carmina took it upon herself to try and take his mind off that and began to explain how they had a few new arrivals as they continued his walk inside the infirmary. He had already met the eccentric young doctor Selene, but had yet to meet Prosperity’s newest pilot, Rich, or Roger he believed his name was. The others were both old friends and complete buffoons, Sharky and Hurk. Tagging along with them an ex-Highwayman woman and a baby that Hurk claimed to be his. Unsurprisingly, they also had in tow one ex-Peggie whose name still made his throat fill with bile. Perhaps like himself, the years changed Vittoria for the better. 

It was drawing close to dinner time and he knew his only company would soon have to go which meant he’d be left alone with his own thoughts once more and all the ghosts that came them. Carmina seemed to sense this as she led him back to his bed.

“I can come bring my dinner here and eat with you if you like Mr. Seed. I’m sure my parents won’t mind if I miss one dinner with them.”

“No.” he came across abruptly. 

The cheer in her face waned causing him to feel guilt. He meant it to sound less rude than it came off to be. As he sat on the edge of the bed, he took her hand into his, patting it.

“I’m sorry. Go eat with your family. I know your father has been eager to spend some time with you. Don’t take that time for granted.”

Carmina bit her lower lip, nodding her head. She was a people person, something that Jacob himself was not and she was empathetic in a way that reminded him of a particular woman whose whereabouts still eluded him, including his daughter’s.

“Mai will return soon. I know she will.” Carmina chimed as if reading his mind.

Jacob thanked her for the pleasantries and for the physical therapy, unable to respond directly to her statement. He was confident in his daughter’s ability to prevail in any situation she was placed in. What he was not confident in was when he would ever see his wife again. Jacob Seed has seen his fair share of ghosts. He’d seen the faces of those he killed on the battlefield to the faces of his younger brothers as mere children when he closed his eyes at night. He saw the enraged face of his father as he wound up his arm to swing. He saw Miller take his last breath along that desert sand. Tonight was no different. Once Carmina left, he was alone in the infirmary, haunted by the face of a young girl inside a gun shop. He knew the day he saw her that she would play a special role in his life. He just had no idea how topsy-turvy that role would become. No idea that one day, they’d share a family together. That the day he left to go in search of Mai was the day he’d last see her.

_Fuck this._

He was not going to sit here and feel sorry for himself. Jacob Seed was a man of action, and he had decided that he had been away from his loved ones long enough. In the time he moved from his bed to the infirmary door, he could hear people shouting outside. Instinctively, he prepared himself for the worst. _Was it another Highwaymen attack?_. He brushed the door open seeing all the survivors in Prosperity clamoring to the front gate. As he stepped out into the open, Carmina’s voice called for him.

“Mr. Seed!” she came rushing over, taking his arm eagerly, “Mai and Rush are back!”

Jacob allowed the girl to lead him to the small crowd, consisting of the handful of newcomers and all of the original inhabitants of Prosperity. Being the tallest individual in Prosperity, he saw easily over the heads of the others, spotting with wholehearted relief, the flaming hair that belonged to his daughter and the short-statured Thomas Rush accompanying her. There was a third figure with them, questionably enough holding Mai’s hand. They were dressed head to toe in burlap material, an animal hide clasped around their shoulders, a hood and white mask obscuring their face. 

As soon as Mai made eye contact with her father she tugged on the figure’s hand. The white mask’s head snapped to his direction. The mysterious figure broke off from the two they had journeyed here with, making their way hastily towards him. The others quickly got out of the stranger’s way as they drew closer. Even Carmina releases his arm as she prepared for whatever happened next. 

The figure threw their arms around his neck in an embrace and like a kick to the head he came to the realization of who it was. Mai appeared close by, along with Thomas as the figure pulled back, lifting up their mask and removed their hood. There was an audible gasp from everyone around them as their face was revealed. Dark locks of hair cascaded down their chest and back, their face unmistakable, their smile as beautiful as the day he first saw it.

“Little lamb.” He uttered breathlessly. 

“Hi handsome.” She smiled through the tears slowly migrating down her face. 

He didn’t have any other words. His lips found hers, the two were melded into one, just as it always should be. The crowd around them clapped like they were in some movie, the world standing still for just the two of them. No, the three of them. 

The two lovers pulled apart to welcome their daughter into their arms. Mai, try as she might, had her own tears forming as she found herself in the middle of her two parents, the three of them locked in an embrace. Jacob’s head rested atop of Nayeli’s, inhaling her very essence, unable to get enough. He had already lost four years being away from her when the bombs dropped. The pain of that was beyond excruciating. It was like having a never-ending emptiness inside. This last year and a half was no different. He was sure Nayeli’s closest friends, Sharky, Grace, and Kim were all eager to steal a moment with her, but right now this was his and Mai’s moment. Jacob rose his head for just a moment, looking over to the man who helped make this possible. 

Thomas Rush stood idly by, hands in his pockets. He was just as glad as everyone here that the family had been reunited at last, but Jacob could see an underlying sadness, a sadness he knew too well. Jacob knew he was thousands of miles away from the only family he had, yet he willingly continued to put his own life on the line for the old wolf’s. With a nudge of his head, Jacob encouraged him to step forth. 

Thomas raised his hands, slightly confused at first before realizing what he was implying. He began to politely decline, “I really shouldn’t intrude-”

Mai and her mother turned their gaze to him. Nayeli with a warm smile while Mai echoed her father’s gesture. Thomas continued to stand, unsure of what to do.

“Rush. Get the fuck over here.” Jacob finally demanded.

“You should probably do as he says.” piped up Sharky from somewhere within the crowd. 

Jacob chuckled as the younger man approached pausing just under a foot away. Nayeli and Jacob pulled him in, sandwiching Mai between them all. Mai and Thomas were nearly face to face as the group hug continued, causing Mai’s face to turn a dark shade of red. Her father’s head was nuzzled into the nape of her mother’s nape the two preoccupied with one another that they could not see the smile exchanged between Thomas and Mai. 

“I guess this means your part of the family.” Mai mused, unable to meet his gaze this close.

Thomas with a priceless smile tilted her head up so he could look at her. The Seed girl felt her shoulders lax with his response, “You’ve always been a part of my family.”

\-----

One week later.

Music played faintly in the background as the mechanic tinkered away at their vehicle within the garage. A few other vehicles were scattered about. Some in one piece, others with chunks missing. They were on the young woman's to do list, but at this time, she was completely in her own world. She didn't have much, but so long as she had both hands and was able to put together and take apart vehicles, she was perfectly content. What she wasn't content with was people interrupting her concentration. Heavy footsteps approached before the unseen figure sighed obnoxiously loud, sitting upon one of the young woman's workbenches. Judging by the lack of consideration they had in announcing themselves, she presumed the individual to be Lou.

“Where’s my airplane, Dayana.” Lou spoke more as a statement than a question.

Dove bit her tongue, refraining from making a smart remark. She was the only one aside from her own mother who used her first name. It was quite irritating but Dove knew better than to correct her.

“I’m sorry Lou. I’ll get right on it after the derby.”

She did not dare look up her task, already fully aware that Lou’s eyes were boring into the back of her head. Dove took a deep breath and continued tinker away, hoping that Lou would just get up and leave. Everyone called them cousins but Dove felt more like a servant than family. After all, who do you think kept their vehicles running so smoothly? Since they lost that Rye guy, her entire workload had tripled. Not to mention, she had the upcoming derby to worry about as well.

Dayana King was not only the best mechanic out here in the west, but she was the best damn driver there was in the entire chapter. Back when they were on the east coast, she was running supply runs and doing circles around their enemies at the tender age of ten. Eventually, her mother and the Twin’s father Vince, acting as head honchos, had her participating in races, the price being the most sought after resources: vehicles and ethanol.

This upcoming derby was more for show than anything. The Highwaymen leaders were gathering about for their yearly meeting. This year it was the Twin’s turn to host. She wondered if her mother would make it out this year, having skipped the previous year, and the year prior. Many wondered if she was even still part of the Highwaymen but from the reports they got from the south, she and her chapter were thriving.

Another pair of footsteps approached, this one softer, less intrusive. Dove placed her tools down just in time to see Mickey enter.

“Listen up ladies, we’ve got a big problem.” she announced, “Them rabbits gone got themselves some new friends.” Mickey nearly spat in disgust, “We ain’t getting shit done so long as those freaks keep hitting our supply runs.”

“I told you we shoulda just killed that little redhead when we had the chance.” Lou huffed as she sharpened her knife.

One of Lou’s favorite past times was cutting out the tongues of prisoners to keep them from talking to one another, or more so, keep them from making any plans to escape. Dove tried to not think about how many tongues were needed before the knife began to dull. She felt sorry for the last person whom it was used on. For now, she watched Mickey and Lou stare off at one another like two lionesses fighting over the same corpse.

“I said it before and I’ll say it again, we don’t want any martyrs.” Mickey chided, “But we do gotta teach her a lesson.”

She had a calculating look in her eye, processing, assessing their situation from every angle. Dove sometimes forgot that it was not Lou that you had to be afraid of. It was Mickey you had to fear. 

“What about the derby?” Dove questioned, “I have to reinstall the hydraulics system, replace the belt-“

“There’ll be plenty of time for that little cousin.” Mickey interrupted her, “Right now, Lou and I need you to get behind the rabbit's defenses and lure out little miss Mai, and you’re the only one capable of doing that.”

Dove tried to not be insulted by her comment. Dove was tiny and petite, her face easily mistaken for that of a tween, appearing younger than she actually was. It didn’t help that of all the Highwaymen in this chapter, she was the one with the least fighting experience. In fact, she had none at all. Her mother had sent her out West in hopes her _cousins_ could toughen her up, but instead, it just fueled her dislike for violence. Funny, seeing as who her mother was, and who her cousins were. She was a black sheep nestled in a den of wolves. She had no place among them and nowhere else to go. She was trapped.

“Fine. I’ll do it, but you can’t blame me if I don’t win the derby cause my car is actin’ up.” 

Dove wanted to slam down the wrench in her hand but that action may be taken the wrong way. Family or not, she did not want to be on the Twin’s receiving end. Feeling as if there was nothing left to say, Dove made her way out of the garage to prepare for this little venture.

“You’re too soft on her.” Lou spoke snidely as soon as Dove was out of earshot, “She’s more yellow-bellied than those losers up in Prosperity.”

Mickey looked to her sister in annoyance, “You wanna have to answer to Ramona? That’s her prized bird right there.”

“I ain’t fucking scared of Ramona, Raven, whatever the fuck she goes by now.” Lou slammed down her knife into the wooden desk upon which she sat on, “She ain’t even coming to the meet. She’s too busy being Queen of the fucking swamp running her brothel little side job to do anything.”

Lou stepped up to Mickey, a cocky grin forming, “I say once we finish with these rabbits, we go pay Auntie Ramona a visit after this, show her how it’s really done.”

The corner of Mickey’s lip twitched upward slightly. A bold plan to turn against their oldest ally. She and their pops went back a long time. They were always a bit too close for Mickey’s taste. Funny thing was, it was Ramona who suggested that Vince should step down before she and her sister did him in. She was probably hoping to seize control of his chapter, expanding her reach from the south to the west. Too bad for her the Twins beat her to it, now it was their time to consolidate. Dove would no doubt thank them for it in the long run, then perhaps she’d finally come out of her shell and be the bad bitch that Mickey knew she was. In all honesty, though, Mickey did have a soft spot for Dove. Not because she was their figurative cousin, but because she reminded her of someone that they had left behind a long time ago. 

Once this was all over, once the New Eden freaks, the redhead and their auntie were dealt with, she’d go back east and see if there was anything or anyone left to go back to.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay in updates. The end of the semester is kicking my booty. please enjoy!

The next few days were like something out of an alternative reality. Her mother had been returned, safe and sound. Her parents were hardly apart for longer than a few minutes. In fact, her father’s recovery had sped up tenfold since her mother’s return, like her mere presence was enough to pull him through his injuries. Mai, as much as she wanted to be a part of that affection could not help but feel that she should give her parents the time they needed to catch up with one another. So much time had been stolen from them, even long before Joseph got his clutches around her mother. They were star-crossed lovers who refused to allow the universe to tear them apart, no matter what.

Mai sat atop on one of the steps to the main building fiddling with her Walkman as she changed out cassettes. Funny how something so small could be so significant. Holding it in her hands again felt like perhaps things truly would work themselves out. The Twins would be defeated one way or another, she’d go back to just being another teenager living the post-Collapse dream, and- 

The sound of grunting drew her attention to the eastern area of the courtyard. Thomas and her Uncle Hurk were chopping away at wood, in the process of building some sort of training course. Well, Thomas was chilling wood, but Hurk seemed already winded as he lay on the ground, ax beside him. Mai giggled and continued to watch. Thomas’ entire back was soaked in sweat, seeping through his grey shirt. Mai thought about running inside to fetch him a glass of water but that thought process was paused upon seeing him begin to remove his shirt.

Every part of her screamed to look away. She felt a lump beginning to rise in her throat as he wiped the sweat from his brow and looked about. Their eyes met for a quick second, sending her into a panic. She clutched onto her walkman, averting her eyes, pretending to be completely enthralled by the music device before her. _He’s your boss. He’s your superior. He’s your friend. He’s family._ Mai continued her internal chat as someone took a seat beside her.

Mai looked over, seeing her mother’s smiling face. For some reason, this took her by surprise. She was still not used to seeing her mother after being separated for nearly two years now. To have her here in the flesh-

“Mom, why aren’t you with dad?” 

The lamb wrapped her arm around her daughter’s shoulders, “Your Uncle Sharky has taken it upon himself to take your father on a boat trip for some quality time.”

Mai giggled at the mental image that had appeared in her head. Sharky and her father were the most unlikely pair to become close friends according to the stories her mother used to tell her. Now that they were reunited, Sharky was apparently making up for missed _bro time <_. The one reunion she was not looking forward to was the one between her father and her uncle. By this point, Jacob knew Joseph was alive and well, but he had said little of the matter. She could not help but let her mind wander, wondering what Joseph and Ethan were up to now. She felt horrible leaving Ethan in such a state, but she had to get away from Joseph as quickly as possible. Every idealization she had of him went up in smoke with the revelation that he had kidnapped her mother for his own selfish purposes. 

“I’ve noticed you and Carmina have been talking much.” her mother brought up suddenly, “Did something happen?”

Mai shifted in her seat, feeling like she was being put on the spot. She looked over to another area of the courtyard, spotting Carmina with one of their newest residents, the odd but very helpful Selene. The two girls were laughing about something that must have been hilarious because Carmina nearly belted over into a frontal summersault. Mai wished she could laugh like that, just for a second to push away all of the responsibilities that hung over her head, to push away all the dangers that threatened to tear her family apart. 

“I changed.” Mai simply responded, referring to a multitude of things. The young girl looked to her mother with aching eyes, “I’m so tired mom.”

The lamb, with a sympathetic look, brought her daughter closer to her, embracing her in a hug as she placed a hand atop her head, gently smoothing out her hair, “I know baby. I know.”

“Open the gates!” one of the gate guards suddenly shouted. 

Both Mai and her mother quickly looked up, every head in the courtyard curious to see who had returned. Jacob and Sharky passed through the gates, albeit with another person in tow. In Jacob’s hands, he carried an unconscious woman. Nayeli and Mai looked to each other before standing, approaching the two men. Her hair dangled and bounced with each step he took, a shade of bleach blonde that instantly sent Mai into a defensive state. She looked almost identical to the Twins, even wearing some of their colors in her clothing. While the Twin’s themselves were relatively young, probably early to mid-twenties, this girl could not have been older than herself, if not a year or two older. The whole courtyard seemed to draw near, curious as to what was happening.

Kim and Nick appeared from inside the house, assessing the situation. Given that Kim was defacto leader, she was the first one to speak up, “What’s going on? Who is that?”

“No idea.” Jacob responded, “But we found her face down in the river not far from here, badly beaten.”

“Some asshat left her for dead.” Sharky spoke next.

“Taking in enemy strays now?” another voice chimed in.

A few heads turned to Sharky’s beau Vittoria who stood nonchalant amongst the others.

“She’s a child. Besides, weren’t you once with Eden’s Gate.” snapped Nayeli.

Vittoria with a cocky smile tilted her head, “Touché.”

Mai hung back as her mother began her approach towards her husband and the unconscious girl. There was a lot more back and forth that occurred as they debated what to do with the girl. Half the settlement pretty much agreed to throw her back into the river, the other half argued on behalf of the fact that she was probably a deserter, hence why they left her for dead. Thus, they should allow her to stay, at least until she recovered.

Mai couldn’t help but feel that they should have just left her. But she knew her father. He would try to atone in any way he could to make up for all the harm he did during the time of Eden’s Gates reign. He’d do it because he knew Nayeli would have done the same thing. If there was one flaw that she would attribute to herself and her mother, it was that they cared too much. Mai watched as the settlement came to a conclusion.

Jacob, Sharky and Nayeli proceeded to escort the girl to the infirmary with Selene, their new local doctor, in tow. Mai clenched her fists in frustration. Something about this just did not seem right, but she was not about to start a debate with her parents over what to do with the girl. The captain tried to give her the benefit of the doubt. Gina, Hurk’s baby mama, was a bit of a firecracker but she turned out to be okay. The same went with her new auntie, Vittoria, albeit a bit more lukewarm due to her association with Eden’s Gate in its prime. Like the devil himself, Vittoria appeared beside Mai, her arms crossed over her chest.

“I sense you and I are in the same boat.” Vittoria managed to hide her contempt in a veil of an upbeat tone, “You can dress up a wolf in sheep’s clothing all you want but that right there is a trap.”

Mai cocked her head towards her aunt, watching as her aunt tapped her finger gently against her own lips, contemplating, “You know from experience auntie?” the young pup asked.

“Oh darling,” Vittoria spoke amused, “You’ve met Joseph. You of all people should know a wolf when you see one.”

\-----

Mai spent the next couple nights with her hand clutched around the handle of her knife, just waiting for something to go awry with their newcomer. To her disdain, the girl woke up from whatever unconscious state she had been in. The initial assumption that she was a deserter rang true if one were to actually believe her. According to her, when the Twin’s found out about her plans to leave, they turned their men on her, chasing her all across the county while she attempted to seek refuge at Prosperity. That’s when her father and uncle found her.

Mai felt ashamed that she felt such hostility towards the girl without even knowing her, but the circumstances of her arrival seemed suspicious at best. Perhaps it was less that she was suspicious and more jealous at the attention the newcomer had gathered during her short time here. She was sweet and beautiful. Everyone from Carmina to Thomas seemed to enjoy her company. That last bit was probably what made her angry the most and it irritated her that she was suddenly reverting back to some lovesick teenager. The person who seemed to welcome her the most out of anyone though was, in fact, one of their other newcomers: Roger the pilot. He was all over Dove like a puppy, asking her questions, admiring her hair and other features. The boy was struck like lightning to be quite frank. 

When she finally did come around to meeting Dove officially, Mai hated to admit it but she was rather pleasant, unlike her ex-cohorts.

“I don’t think we’ve properly met.” the young Highwayman had said as she held her hand out during their first encounter, “I’m Dayana, but, everyone just calls me Dove.”

Mai had stared at her hand before crossing her arms. _Fuck she’s gorgeous_ Mai thought, defeated. Still, she had an image to upkeep, and she would not be so easily won over like the others, “So I’ve heard.” 

A few days later, Carmina, Selene, Dove and herself had what Carmina called a _girls_ day. While the three girls seemed to be getting along just fine, Mai found herself as the odd man out, seemingly unable to relate to what one would constitute as teenage girl _talk_. No, she was too preoccupied wondering what the Twin’s next move would be, and also what Ethan and Joseph were up to now. 

It pained her knowing that she was slowly drifting away from Carmina, having more in common with her own parents and Rush than her own best friend. Dove seemed to sense the brewing angst inside the Seed girl and took the time to talk to her while Selene and Carmina carried on with their own conversations. Surprisingly, as she had with Ethan, she and Dove hit it off quickly as soon as she let her own guard down. They spoke of Mai’s parents, her ever brewing attraction to Thomas, and in exchange, Dove shared her own stories. How she was a merely a toddler when the Collapsed occurred and her mother dragged her into this life of pillaging and violence alongside the Twins.

Much like Ethan, Mai felt overwhelmingly sympathetic to Dove’s case, despite her initial distrust. Perhaps it was because her own parents were so loving and nurturing, she had never known what it was like to not be loved. She’d dare to even include Joseph in that statement, prior to the discovery that she was his niece and not his daughter. Perhaps she should extend the same courtesy that everyone had extended to her father. She just prayed like her father, she kept true to her new path, or they’d all be made to look like fools.

\-----

When the Twins had enacted the plan that Dove would be the one to infiltrate the scavenger's base, she had thought it was just going to be a recon mission. But that was too simple. The twins had a point to make, they wanted this to go the extra mile. Give the scavengers a show. Plus, it gave Lou a reason to beat the ever loving shit out of her. _It’s all for the act_ she had said.

All for the act left the young Highwayman near drowning until she felt hands pull her from the river. Everything after that was flashes of unfamiliar faces and the inside of a building she had never seen before. When she came too, the strangers were eager to question her. She gave her sob story and for they took the bait. 

The girl in question that she was here for, however, seemed suspicious. Dove wasn’t a fighter. Her true strength was that she could read people like no other. She could tell the girl was guarded in a way that hinted at past trauma, but she allowed herself to open up to a select few. She deduced that the man who rescued her and the woman who vouched for her were her parents. That was easy enough to decipher. There were a few others: the man with an oversized beard who hung around with the woman who looked like she had stepped out of the prehistoric era. Probably one of those New Eden fanatics. Dove had marked him initially but the woman too seemed to be on to her, so she crossed the man off her list. 

Dove had initially also marked Carmina, but she was only a few years younger than herself, and that just seemed cruel. Besides, it seemed that whatever spark had been between the two girls had long since faded. That left one more possible mark. The man who started this whole mess. 

Dove sat at one of the lunch tables outside as she scooted her food from one end to the other. She had been here for about two weeks now, and finally, she had all she needed. Mai, her parents and Thomas Rush stood near the gate, finalizing their supplies before doing their weekly scavenge run. It was kind of romantic the way Mai ogled after the man Rush when he was not looking. There was hope in her eyes. Pure unadulterated love. If her own life wasn’t on the line, she would have left them be. She would have taken either a car or Roger’s helicopter and gotten the hell out of Hope County. But the Highwaymen’s grasp reached far and wide. Even if she wanted to build a new life, here or elsewhere, Twins would snatch her back up, and if they didn’t, her mother surely would. 

“Mon ami! I have a special treat for you!”

Dove snapped out of her own head, looking to the direction of the voice that called out to her. The man known as Roger came trotting over, a plate in hand with some sort of pastry. Dove looked at him with a smile but also marred confusion. The trouble with pretending to be a part of a community was the bonds formed along the way. Roger Cadoret was one of these unfortunate bonds. He was one of the first to welcome her with open arms, and one of the few she found common interests with. Her heart swelled because, unlike the others, Mai being a mild exception, Roger was genuinely someone she would miss after today. He was kind and caring, all characteristics she was not accustomed to, and they were each directed to her when they spoke. Plus, she could practice her french speaking with him.

“Qu'est-ce que vous avez là?” _What do you have there?_

Roger looked delighted from underneath his sunglasses at her question, “This is an eclair. Made from scratch. La chose la plus délicieuse que vous ayez jamais goûtée.” _The most delicious thing you'll ever taste._

Dove’s looked at him surprised as he handed the plate to her, seemingly eager for her to try it. She knew not what to do with this kind gesture. Her mind was being torn apart in two different directions. She looked from the plate to Mai and the others, her mind beginning to panic as she saw them beginning to leave.

“Hey, do you know where they’re going?” she asked of Roger suddenly. 

Her question left him caught off guard as he fumbled with his words, “I-why I think I overheard the madame say they were going to go to the Inquisitor's grave just northwest of here. Pourquoi demandez-vous?” _Why do you ask?_

Dove stood up quickly, nearly startling poor Roger, “There’s something I forgot to do for Mai.”

“Oh.” he sounded disappointed as he looked down at the pastry. 

The young highwayman wished things could be different. But there was no stopping the Twins. There was no stopping the Highwaymen. By snuffing out this flame that Mai had started, she was undoubtedly sparing Roger and the others a more gruesome fate. Without the trouble maker, without someone to look up to, perhaps she could convince the people of Prosperity to just give in, allowing them to accept the world as it was. She liked Mai, perhaps in another life, they could have been good friends, but her tenacity was something the Twins would not allow. So all she could do was hope that they gave her, her parents, and Rush a swift and painless end. It was the least she could hope for.

Right now, she had to get word of their location back to the Twins as soon as possible. She slipped her hand over Roger’s who looked up at her. She tried to hide the sadness within herself as she forced a smile upon her face. 

“When I come back, let’s make some more eclairs together.”

Roger’s face lit up as he nodded his head, “Sonne comme un plan, mon cher.” _Sounds like a plan my dear_.

Dove leaned over the table, lightly kissing him on the cheek. She could not look at his face as she pulled away. She averted her eyes as she made her exit. She headed around back, ensuring everyone and herself were out of sight of one another. She jumped up, pulling herself up along the wall, and then over once more, landing just on the outside of Prosperity’s barriers. She traversed around, avoiding the walls guards before making her way into the wilderness. She took one last look at the settlement, imaging the inhabitant's faces when their four, most prized members, fail to return from their trip. Her heart burned with overwhelming guilt. This world did not value pity though, it did not value love or empathy. Only power.


	20. Chapter 20

The sight of her daughter Mai and lover Jacob in one place was more than enough to make Nayeli Lamb grateful that she still had a family to return to. They may have lost their home and lost precious time together, but this was more than enough to make up for that.

When she had heard about the attack on Prosperity and Jacobs injuries, she was beside herself. Angry. Furious that she had not been there to fight for her family. All because of another man’s selfishness. Jacob had said nothing when he heard that it was Joseph who had taken his love away. He did flip a few tables over and yelled incessantly but he said nothing. Nayeli knew that if he ever got his hands on his younger brother he’d kill him. 

Fitting then that they were at the site of where the cult must have taken John’s body following his demise. The Inquisitor's grave. The bunker. Nayeli knew there had to be valuable resources hiding somewhere, despite the fact she nearly blew this place sky high the first time around. The facility itself had been over-flooded, but that did not stop Mai and Thomas from creating a foolhardy plan to lower the girl down into the watery abyss to see what she could find. 

Nayeli stayed back with Jacob who had become winded from his injuries, nestling himself against a rock as he slid down to sit. 

Nayeli knelt down beside him, glancing over him with concerned eyes, “Are you alright my love?”

Jacob cleared his throat, “Just feels strange being here is all.”

He looked over to her as she nodded her head sympathetically. It felt like a lifetime ago that they had once been on opposing sides. This bunker alone held memories that she wished she could bleach from her mind. 

Mai’s laughter filled the air, drawing her parents attention. Thomas was chasing her with something that probably grossed her out from the way she was laughing and screaming. 

Nayeli could not refrain from giggling at the sight. Were it not for Thomas rescuing Mai, she might have never seen her daughter again. As far as she was concerned, he was a permanent part of their family. The way Mai interacted with Thomas was truly something else. She had never seen her daughter smile so brightly aside from when she was a toddler. Never seen her so carefree.

“She’s in Love.” Blurted Jacob as his eyes closed shut.

Nayeli’s eyes darted to him, skeptical. Feeling her staring at him he opened one eye. 

He began to smirk, “What? You couldn’t tell?”

“Have you met our daughter?” Nayeli retorted, glancing back over to Mai and Thomas who were now trying some sort of pulley system to lower her into the silo. 

“He’s a good man.” Jacob continued without a beat, “It’d be a good match.” 

“He’s too old.” Nayeli rebuffed.

Jacob held a disgruntled look on his face causing the lamb to burst out laughing. He held the expression for as long as possible before bursting into a smile, “If he’s old then what am I to you?”

Nayeli leaned into him as she quickly pecked his lips. His body laxed even more at her touch, his hand encompassing her face. The irony behind their statements revolved around their own history. Having met when she was only a teenager, only to be reunited and pitted against each other ten years later. Who knew they’d actually fall in love somewhere in between. As she pulled away, she simply smirked, seemingly ready to answer his question.

“You’re mine.”

\-----

A few hours later.

“You alright down there?” Thomas shouted as he looked over the edge of the giant gaping hole that Mai had descended down into. 

“Just peachy!” Mai responded as she in the entrance of one of the only reachable doorways just over the edge of the water.

Lucky for them no one else had thought to actually look down in the silo which meant there was supplies plenty for them. Lord knew they needed all they could get. As much as she wanted to just go after the Twins as soon as possible, she could not leave Prosperity in the state that it was. They needed supplies to rebuild, and right now, she, Thomas and her parents were the best ones for that job. The tricky part of this current situation was just going to be pulling her back up. She was half surprised her mother had allowed her to do this, but like herself, her mother had changed over the last two years. Nayeli understood that her daughter was no longer the same teenage girl she once knew, and she respected that. Still, she could see the concern on her mother’s face from all the way down here as she and her father peered over the edge. Being the lightest out of the group it made the most sense for her to go down, and now that they had what they needed, it was time to come back up. 

Thomas tossed over the rope that she would use to tie around herself before he and her parents hoisted her back up. After making sure it was secure, she tugged on the rope, signaling she was ready. They began to pull her up from the pit, making it about halfway before they paused. Mai could not see much from her position, only Thomas as he stood the forefront. He was looking off into the distance at something that had caught his attention.

“We got company!” she could hear her father shout followed by the sound of roaring engines. 

_Highwaymen_.

“Go! I’ll get Mai!” Thomas replied.

Her mother and father must have let go of the rope because Thomas was struggling to get her back up in combination to all of the supplies she carried. It was not too long after she heard more shouting, followed by gun fire. Mai could see the worry in Thomas’ face, making her wish she could just get out of this damn hell hole so she could help. 

“Rush, what’s going on?” she asked worriedly.

“We got it under control cap, just keep your eyes on me.”

Putting on a brave face, he continued to pull her up, perhaps another ten feet and she’d be out of here. Thomas reached out once she was close enough, pulling her upwards just enough that she could see the ensuing chaos. Her mother and father were fighting off Highwaymen left and right, her mother wielding her bow and her father taking up the sniper he had gifted to her.

There was a break in their defenses though, and some of the Highwaymen seized the opportunity to exploit it. As Mai began to undo her rope, finally on solid ground, she looked up, seeing a Highwayman taking aim at Thomas. Without hesitation, she pushed him aside, nearly knocking him into the silo itself. The gun went off, the bullet searing straight through her shoulder. The force of the bullet knocked her back, her whole body suddenly falling through the air. All she could see was Thomas shouting as he hopelessly reached out for her before her body hit the surface of the water.

It felt like landing on solid ground, but luckily the supplies on her back took most of the force. What was not lucky was that she was going down and going down fast. She worked as fast as she could to unbuckle the bag of supplies from her back, easily sixty or seventy pounds worth. Losing the supplies would be a tremendous blow to Prosperity, but not nearly as much as losing her parents and Rush to the Highwaymen.

She swam as fast as she could to the surface, feeling her lungs beginning to burn as they screamed for air. As she broke through the face of the water, she inhaled with a loud gasp. Everything appeared quite now, eerily so. 

“Rush?” she called out, her voice echoing back to her, “Mom? Dad?”  
Her stomach began to nestle into that sickening feeling she so often felt when something was horribly amiss. She continued to cry out but after twenty minutes of silence, she had to confront the truth.

Everyone was gone.

\-----

It was a cold night that evening. Mai had surrendered back into the damp interior of the bunker, looking for any space that was not completely soaked where she could rest her head for just a moment. She was too tired to think about all the possible ways her parents and Rush were up top, their bodies and blood soaking into the soil. As much as she wanted to drift off to sleep, her body refused. Everyone at Prosperity knew she and the others would be gone for a few days so she knew there would be no search party coming to look for her anytime soon.

Mai knew her best bet of survival right now was to stay awake and find a way out of here. Unfortunately, the rope used to pull her out of here was stranded up top which meant she would have to get creative.

Exploring her surroundings, she found a unique way of reaching the top. It took a few more hours, and multiple near drowning encounters, and horrifyingly enough, a face off against a crocodile, but she managed to raise the water levels by bursting multiple pipes within the bunker, allowing her to reach a damaged ladder that had originally been out of reach. Hoisting herself up , she scurried up as fast as she could out of the top area of the silo, reaching the upper ground where the battle earlier had taken place. There was bodies a plenty, but no sign of her parents or Rush. 

Mai would have screamed in frustration had she not spotted her father’s sniper and her mother’s bow placed almost ceremoniously beside what appeared to be a handheld radio that had been left behind by one of the parties. The young woman rushed over, taking hold of the radio, sparking it to life.

“Hello? Can anyone hear me? Rush? Mom, dad?”

Radio silence responded back to her. Mai found herself planting her bottom down on the ground as she whimpered, rocking back and forth. _This isn’t happening. Not again._ She sat there silently before deciding to pull herself together. She was going to freeze to death before anything else so she began working on building a fire. She stripped down, lying her clothes beside the fire to dry before approaching one of the many Highwaymen bodies. She chose one who was similar in size to herself and took her clothing for her own as she waited for hers to dry.

She had just put on the pants and began putting on the shirt when she heard the sound of leaves crunching not to far from her position. Mai pulled her shirt down as she looked around cautiously. Her hand hovered over her knife, ready for whomever may be hiding in the foliage.

A hooded figure emerged shortly after, hands raised in the air. 

“Please, there’s no need for weapons.” They urged.

Upon closer inspection, Mai saw they wore a bag hugging around their body, and bore the dressings native to that of New Eden. Her eyes narrowed as her hand moved away from her knife.

“Ethan?”

With one hand still raised, the figure used their other hand to remove their hood, confirming Mai’s suspicions. He kept his gaze low like he was embarrassed to be here in the first place. 

“I went to your settlement looking for you. They told me I would find you here.”

Mai approached him slowly, tilting her head to the side. Ethan looked up as she approached allowing her a clearer view. He looked exhausted, a few cuts and bruises adorning his face. This was no doubt one of the few times he had ever traveled away from New Eden. He was overwhelmingly unprepared to make such a trek and it showed. Mai approached him, placing her hands gently on him as she guided him to the fire. He sat down as she grabbed her mother's bow and arrows.

“Wait here.”

Mai left and came back a few minutes later, two dead rabbits in hand. Ethan looked surprised by her quickness and efficiency as she began the skinning process, propping the rabbits just over the fire as they began to cook. Mai said nothing in the time between, simply handing him the cooked rabbit and she dug in ravenously. She could see Ethan watching her with timid eyes as he began to his his share. By the time he was half-way done, Mai had already picked hers clear to the bone. She placed the bones aside, wiping her mouth clean before addressing him.

“Why did you come looking for me?”

Again, a look of utter embarrassment marred his face. He set the remainder of his food down as he looked into the fire.

“I’m leaving this place. I’m leaving New Eden and my father’s influence behind. I will start a new eden elsewhere, under my own commandments and my own teachings.”

He looked to her now, reaching out his hand, closing the distance between them as he placed his hand on her knee. Mai’s throat tightened as he continued, “I want you to come with me. This place, these people aren’t worthy of you.”

Mai shuffled uncomfortably. _Lord help me, not this again_. This boy was head over heels and there was no number of brakes she could pull to stop him from falling any further unless she dropped the ball on him. How would he react though? Did Joseph ever tell him about his other family? That he had brothers and an aunt. That one of those brothers had survived and had a child of his own? Mai, as politely as she could, shifted his hand away from her.

“Even if I wanted to I can’t leave until I help New Eden and my people get rid of the Highwaymen.”

Ethan eased away from her, looking disappointed, “So it’s true then. You believe yourself to be the shepherd that has been promised.”

His insistence about the whole shepherd dilemma was growing old really quick. Mai was on her feet, looming over him, “Ethan I don’t know half the shit that is happening right now. The Highwaymen took my parents and my friend. New Eden’s politics are the least of my concern right now.”

Ethan stood, now towering over her. He did not appear angry, but he did seem a bit on edge, concerned, “And what happens afterward?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know anything.” she grew frustrated, on the verge of tears at the never ending cluster fuck that was her life. 

Ethan’s face dropped as he placed his hands on the sides of her arms, “I’m sorry-I did not mean-” 

He was cut off by the sudden action in which Mai rested her head against his chest, finally crying and releasing her frustration. She could tell her was unsure of what else to do aside from wrap his arms around her. She felt an instant sense of relief just having someone here to lean upon as she had her meltdown. After a few minutes, and continuously wiping her snot away she pulled away, but Ethan kept a steady hold on her as he leaned in close. Mai tensed up, her eyes widening.

“Mai-” he started, “You are the closest thing I have to a friend in this world. We have a connection, you can’t deny it.” he took a moment to pause, carefully choosing his words, “I can help you if you’d promise to come with me.” 

Before she could respond, his lips were gently placed against hers. Mai wanted to gag but waited until he pulled away. She sighed internally as she gently pushed him away. She wished things so simple. She wanted to shake him to try and get some sense into him. She of all people knew you could not simply run away from your problems, and this was was one problem she could not avoid any longer. 

“Ethan- has your father ever told you about your family?” she asked.

The question seemed to catch him off guard, “He- he has never mentioned anyone but my mother.”

Mai gazed at him sympathetically. This was another one of those moments where she anticipated an appearance by her Uncle John and Aunt Faith but they were nowhere to be found. She began to recite what she was going to say in her head. _My full name is Mai Takoda Seed. My father is Jacob Seed, elder brother to Joseph Seed. We are cousins._. No matter how she worded it, it would not lessen the embarrassment he would feel knowing he was unintentionally smooching his long lost cousin.

“I have to tell you something-”, a static like noise interrupted the Seed girl before she could say anymore. 

The noise was emitting from the radio that had been conveniently left behind. Mai quickly ran to it, snatching it up in her hands. The tuned it, hearing the faintest voice on the other side.

“Hello?” she spoke into it hoping to hear something clear back.

“There you are rabbit.” a mocking voice came over.

Mai’s blood immediately turned cold as she clutched the radio in her hand. It was hard to decipher which Twin it was that was speaking, but seeing Lou wasn't one for words she assumed it was most likely Mickey. Her hands began to tremble as she tried to form a coherent sentence in her head.

“Where’s my family?” Mai tried to keep her voice from cracking but Mickey seemed to pick up on the crack in her facade.

Mickey with a laugh responded, “You’ve got a hard head rabbit. We told you stop causing problems but you didn’t listen. We got your people. We got Rush.”

The panic began to set in, realizing that the Twins finally had her where they wanted her. Mai turned to Ethan, hoping for a look of reassurance but to her shock, he was no longer in sight. She called his name, her voice growing frantic with each call. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ Mai could not longer find the mental strength to respond, so instead, Mickey did the honors.

“Come down to the old fertilizer plant.” she mocked, “Ya’ll gonna learn a lesson.”


	21. Chapter 21

The abandoned fertilizer building stared back at the young woman as she stepped out of the forested area after traversing for who knows how long. What was happening behind those walls, she wondered, or worst, what _had_ happened. At this point, both her parents and Rush could have already been lying in a pool of their own blood and she was just the finishing touch. Mai’s fingers clenched tightly around the trigger of her father’s sniper. She wasn’t sure what good this would do in such close quarters but she was taking one of both Twins down today. If anything, she had her trustee knife that Rush had gifted her. Thinking of Rush in their clutches again made her stomach twist and turn, but her parents- her whole world was collapsing in on itself just thinking about it.

Mai began her search around the outer grounds before realizing they must be at the uppermost level, a flight of stairs staring at her blatantly in the face. With each step, her mind went back and forth - _They’re still alive. They’re dead. They’re just injured. They’re torn to shreds_. Perhaps she was destined to wander through this life of tragedy and loss. A life full of blood and violence. She came upon the last platform leading to the door where all the rest of her answers hid behind. 

With one last breath, she pushed open the door.

She had initially anticipated someone on waiting on the other side, ready to strike her down immediately, but the Twin’s were overgrown children, wanting to play with their food before devouring it. 

Lou was pacing between her parents and Rush, each one bound and forced on their knees in a row. Lou, as she passed, had her hand brushing against each individual's shoulder. Her mother’s eyes were sealed shut, her father whispering something to her. Assurances maybe. Last words. Her father had a black eye, as swelling near his upper lip. Her mother’s scars she had collected over the years on her face had reopened, blood seeping down. Thomas however seemed to have the worst of it: he stared on ahead with a brave face, well, as brave as one could be in the face of impending death. The swelling and bruising around his face made it hard to tell in all actuality if he was even looking at anything at all. Out of context, it looked as if he had been stung by hundreds of bees, his face hardly recognizable. Lou began her second bout as Mickey stood idly off in the corner, watching amusingly.

“There you are rabbit.” she spoke, almost laughing.

Her father’s head turned towards her, panic grappling his eyes, “Get out of here, now!”

Lou knocked her father over the head, sending him colliding to the ground. Mai grasped her weapon ready to jump into the fray but a noise coming from Mickey’s direction gave her reason to pause. 

Mickey stood behind rush, shotgun in hand and pressed directly against the back of his head, “I wouldn’t do that. Why don’t you put your weapons down. Relax and stay a while.”

Mickey moved the gun away from run, gesturing to the center of the room. There, Mai saw a pair of handcuffs hanging from the ceiling. Her nostrils flared while she bit her tongue, trying to hide the rising fear inside of her. She placed her gun down, as well as her knife before doing as she was told. She tried to avoid her father and Rush’s eyes, both of them looking on in disbelief. With all three of their lives on the line, Mai could not afford one misstep. Nothing that may make the two sister’s trigger happy. 

“See?” Mickey continued to muse, “I told you Dove was good for something other than racing.”

Lou huffed a non-verbal response. Mai’s initial assumptions were correct. Dove was an inside man, and Mai let her get to her. Told her who was most valuable to her, who she loved. Then she took that information and ratted out to the Twins. Mai knew that if she somehow managed to get out of this alive, Dove was next on her list of problems to take care of.

“You were warned,” Mickey continued without dropping a beat, “but you and Rush kept making too many problems for us. So finally we had to take things into our own hands.” 

Mai approached the hand cuffs, watching as they dangled idly. Their version of a noose. The young woman peered over to her loved ones, silent with anticipation. Her mother had finally opened her eyes, watching as her daughter took the cuffs and clasped them around her own wrists.

Mickey laughed aloud, “See how easy you can be to get along with?”

Without warning, she tossed the armed shotgun over to Lou who caught it with ease. Mai tensed up, knowing Lou was easily the more excitable out of the two as Mickey approached Mai.

“I wanted you to understand that.” the twin in blue continued, “I wanted you to see that this could've ended differently if you just listened to us and went away or joined us.”

“Eeny, meeny, miny, moe-” Lou’s voice carried through the room.

Mai peered over to her, her eye’s widening. The woman continued her pacing, passing by the three prisoners while tapping the nuzzle of her gun on their shoulders with every word.

“Catch a tiger by its toe-”

Mai began to thrash against her restraints, the metal of the cuffs cutting into her skin with each movement. At this point, she was ready to de-glove herself if it meant being able to shove that shotgun up Lou’s pompous ass and then using it on Mickey’s smug face. She had gone through too much shit to let these fucks get an edge over her now. But they knew exactly just where to push her buttons, singling out her top three weaknesses. Now because of her actions, one of them was going to pay unless she figured something out fast. 

“My mother said to pick the very best one-” Lou continued to recite tauntingly.

Mai’s breathing began to intensify as she throttled once more, screaming at the top of her lungs, “You fucking bitch!”

As if offended, Mickey marched over, getting as close as humanly possible without making contact to Mai’s face. She blocked Mai’s view of the others, making the overall anxiety of the situation intensified. Mai tried to peer around Mickey’s head but the woman was giving no ground. 

“We gave you a choice, rabbit. You could have rolled with us and everything would have been cool. But you chose the stick.” she snickered, “so here it is.”

She could hear her father becoming animated as Lou’s voice continued, leaving one of two possibilities of who had been picked.

“And you are it.” she began to laugh as Mickey’s head pulled away from Mai, giving her a clear view.

Lou stood behind Nayeli who was shaking like a dog. Her father was cursing up and down a storm as he tried to free himself from his own confines. Nayeli stared ahead, her eyes meeting Mai’s, a look of acceptance befalling her. Mai however, refused to be calm. Her cries were on par with a caged beast, violently pulling at her restraints once again.

“Mom.” she mewled as she continued to kick and writhe.

Her mother’s mouth began to move, a single tear streaming down her face,, “It’s going to be okay pup-”

The shotgun blast sent her body sailing forward, landing face first into the concrete. Mai could feel the bile in her throat rising up as it threatened to eject at the sight of her mother’s bloodied body laying before her. Her cries filled the room as he incidentally tipped himself over, trying to inch towards his beloved’s body. 

“Who should we do next?” Lou teased, beginning her approach towards Jacob.

“Killing the old man is just mean. Let’s payback our friend Rush here.” Mickey smirked, looking back to Mai’s direction, “We’re gonna show everyone you’re not a hero. You’re just a stubborn, little girl.”

Mickey’s words did little to phase Mai. The Seed girl still reeling in her own loss; her nauseated feeling went away but now she was left feeling pure emptiness. There was no anger, no sadness. Nothing. Everything she had done up to this moment was to have her family reunited once and for all. Her mother had been full of life, just a pure ray of joy for anyone who came into contact with her. She was a warrior with a heart of gold. A world without her was not a world worth living in.

Mai’s snapped back to reality, literally, as Lou’s helmet smashed into her face.

“Stop!” Thomas’ and her father’s voices blended together into one as the hits kept coming.

The twins began to tag team the young woman. Gut shots, blows to the head, you name it. Mai could feel the cartilage in her nose crumble as Lou hit her again. Mickey was more inclined to her in the gut, sending sharp bits of nerve pain from her gunshot wound years prior. Mai counted the seconds that passed by: they averaged about three hits per second, tapping out around forty-three seconds. 

She was sure she was dying. Her mouth was filled with so much blood that when she opened it to breathe through her mouth it made an audible splash against the concrete floor. The Twins did their annoying handshake as they laughed in her face, turning to Rush. Lou stood by Mai as Mickey approached Thomas.

“You see that? Your little girlfriend can’t help you now. She ain’t gonna help anyone ever again.”

Mickey circled him like a lioness until she was behind him, clasping her hands around his head as she held it in place, “Now you get to watch the finale.”

Lou stepped forward, jumping back slightly as she stepped in Mai’s ever-growing pool of blood that continued to stream from her mouth. At first, she had a look of disgust, but then she smiled almost maniacally as her head rose slowly.

“I’m gonna spend all night wiping these hopes and dreams off my boots.”

Mai took one last look over at her mother and father. He had somehow managed to scoot his way over to her body, his face inconsolable as he rested his head atop of hers. He had just watched his wife be murdered in cold blood, and now he had to watch his daughter be pummeled to death. She refused to let this be the last image that he had of her. As Lou began to rev up her arm, helmet in hand, Mai pulled once more against her restraints, nearly blacking out as it cut through her skin. The adrenaline kicked in, and suddenly, she felt every nerve in her body light up. Her handcuffs broke apart like they had been made out of paper mache. She had no idea where this sudden surge of strength came from, and she was quite positive she was having a heart attack from the sudden constricted feeling in her chest.

She blocked Lou’s attempt to smash her face in, both looking at each other with utter confusion. The helmet had actually begun to crack under the pressure of Mai’s grip eliciting a look of fear from the brutish Highwayman. Mai shoved forward, tossing her across the room as Mickey came running forward, shotgun in hand. 

_I’m definitely dying_ Mai thought as her entire body began to heat up. She clashed against Mickey as they struggled for the gun. Mickey got one shot off, shooting into the ceiling before Mai was able to throw her, just as she had done her sister across the opposite side of the room. She fled to Thomas’ side who stared at her in awe. She broke through his restraints easily, assisting him up while they still had the advantage.

“Get my dad out of here. Now.” 

Thomas, speechless at what he had just witnessed shook his head, “I’m not going anywhere without you.”

“Thomas, please.” she begged, blood spurting from her mouth down her shirt.

She could see him getting ready to object once more, but heeded her command, going to the old man’s side. Mickey was down for the count for right now so she turned her focus to Lou who was leaning against the wall for support to get up. Mai didn’t hold back. Her first punch to Lou’s face squirted blood on the wall she had claimed. Mai hollered as she continued throwing punches, watching as Lou’s eye began to swell up like she had been stung by a bee. Mai would have continued until her head was nothing but a bloody pulp but the distinct sound of a shotgun being pumped gave her pause.

She turned, greeted by a furious looking Mickey holding the weapon that would now be Mai’s demise. She had just enough time to glance around the room, ensuring that her father and Thomas had escaped. When all she saw was her mother’s body, she felt relieved, or as relieved as one could be en light of the situation. The roar of the shotgun filled the room, stunning her to near paralysis. The shot itself however had sent her tumbling back, her body colliding with the fragile glass windows. The floor came hard and fast. The last bit of solace she had before hitting the ground was that at least she and her mother would be together.


	22. Chapter 22

_Well this new._

Mai opened her eyes, greeted by a never ending hazy sky and fields that expanded a far as the eye could see. What threw her off were the tones of green that seemed to encompass everything around her, like she was on an entirely different planet. Mai looked down, patting down her chest and abdomen. She proceeded to lift up her shirt, expecting to find a grizzly sight thanks to Mickey’s shotgun. Instead, she only saw the scars she had earned over the last two years. The bullet entry point from the fighting arena, various scratches and cuts, but no sign of the shotgun blast.

“What are you doing here?” a young girl voice spoke.

The young woman’s blood ran cold as she quickly stood up, looking around. What she saw made her step back, looking onward in confusion. Two years had passed since she heard that voice and hearing it hear was of no comfort. Seeing the person in question first hand was also a bit disconcerting. It only the lingering act she had dealt with ghosts for so long now that she did not turn tail and run the other way.

“Bee? Beatrice?” Mai asked knowing the answer already.

The last time she saw the tiny Bee, Mai had held her dying body in her arms in the middle of the fighting arena whee, like it or not, she had learned the skills that kept her alive to this day. In Bee’s hand, she held another familiar sight. The Captain America comic that had been gifted to Mai on the day she was kidnapped. The comic she had given Bee and told her to be brave even in the face of death. But bravery did not save her. Mai couldn’t even save her.

“It’s not your time yet.” Bee spoke as she crossed her arms, like she was getting ready to lecture Mai.

“What are you talking about Bee?” Mai asked but another voice cut through before the young girl could respond.

“Beatrice! Where did you run off to!”

Mai, ever so confused looked around once more. She had not seen anyone else, as a matter of fact, it was nearly impossible for anyone to hide in whatever place this was. Low and behold though, two other individuals approached. Mai stepped back as they approached her cautiously, seeing her near Bee. Mai squinted her eyes at the two strangers, a boy no older than herself and a woman she could have mistaken for her mother. For some reason, they felt faintly familiar. 

The looked upon her with equal confusion before the woman spoke up, “My God, is that-”

Mai raised her hand, causing the woman to pause, “I’m going to stop you right there. I’ve seen enough weird shit to last a lifetime. Do I know you guys?”

“We’re your family silly.” the boy spoke up, his smile enchantingly comforting, though his words only confused the Seed girl more.

Her eyes narrowed as she carefully examined them over again. She recalled the stories her mother used to tell her about their family, and that’s when it hit her.

“Uncle Takoda? Grandma Sokanon?” she sighed, almost relieved, but then began panicking. If they’re here...if Bee was here...“Am I dead? Where’s mom?”

“Your mother isn’t here my love.” the woman she recognized as her Grandmother spoke as she drew closer, “You shouldn’t be here either.”

“I told you so!” Beatrice announced as she scurried over to Mai, throwing her arms around the older girl in an embrace, “Scorch is around here somewhere. So is the lady in white and man in blue. They talk about you a lot. You should say hi before you go.”

“Wait-” Mai interrupted, “I’m so fucking- I’m sorry, I’m just so confused.”

“Don’t worry, happens to the best of us.” Takoda jested, “This was just a fluke. The other’s still need you.”

The young man approached her eagerly, embracing her next in a bear hug that could only rival that of her father. Mai felt a knot in her stomach; what she wouldn’t give to let her mother have this moment though their statements made her wonder, if her mother was not here, then where was she? Mai hesitantly wrapped her arms around her Uncle. It was strange in this essence, being the same age, but it also rang a tragic note. That he would forever be in this form. Never to grow old. Mai tightened her embrace with this acknowledgement. Whatever reality this was, she was grateful to finally have the chance to meet her mother’s side of the family, and to also see Bee once more. As her Uncle withdrew, Mai looked down to Bee, kneeling down before her. She too would never grow old, but seeing her this outspoken, the opposite of the Bee she knew in the fighting arena made her heart warm. 

“I’m sorry Bee,” Mai spoke as she cupped Bee’s face in her hands, “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to protect you.”

Bee looked confused as she cocked her head, “You don’t need to apologize. You’re my hero. You always will be.”

The two girls embraced and as Mai pulled away she felt a load of guilt lifted off her shoulders. If there was anything she regretted more than anything in this world, it was not being able to protect the one’s she loved. Bee’s confirmation however, gave her some renewed strength to keep going. To keep fighting. Mai turned, her full attention on her grandmother’s image. It was like staring at an exact replica of her mother, with minor features changed here and there. Sokanon looked upon her grandaughter with adoration as she too came to hold her in her arms.

Despite never meeting them in her lifetime, Mai had to fight back tears as she pulled away. Her grandmother smiled through her large brown ees as she tucked Mai’s hair behind her ears.

“We will always be with you. Now it’s time to wake up.”

Just like that, they gone, leaving Mai to whip her head in every which way direction. Not knowing what else to do, she lied in the meadow, staring up at the endless sky. Mai did not know what to expect from here on out, hell, she had no idea how to get out of here in the first place. Perhaps it was more simple than she was making it out to be. With a deep breath she closed her eyes.

It was time to wake up.

\-----

_Ethan- has your father ever told you about your family?_

Mai’s words had struck a chord in Ethan Seed that would just not stop resonating. What did she mean by that? What did this _stranger_ know that he did not? The only family he knew of were his mother and father, and his unloyal aunt Vittoria if she must be included. After hearing her words, he stormed off, seeking to confront his father. He forbade him from the sacred fruit, he left him without a word and returned, undoing everything Ethan had done for New Eden. And now he must contend with that this girl was not all that she seemed, that his father was once again holding something from him.

When he returned to New Eden, Ethan did not hesitate to storm his father’s inhabitants. His father appeared to be in the middle of prayer when he walked in. His father stood, looking both relieved and irritated to see his son. Ethan cared not, he only wanted answers.

“Who is the girl? Who is this girl that you vehemently believe is the one worthy to lead our people over your own son?” he demanded.

“What are you talking about boy? Where have you been?” Joseph’s voice was cold and harsh, a tone Ethan was much accustomed to.

“I went to her. I went to her because I love her. We were going to leave this forsaken place and start anew, but she pushed me away, asking if I knew of our family.”

Ethan grew more flustered with every passing second, clutching at his hair as he paced back and forth. Judging by his father’s face, it seemed as if it were true. There was more to their family than he had let on.

“What aren’t you telling me? How does she know more about us than even I?”

“She knows because I once thought she was my daughter, but the truth is...” his father paused, whether to annoy him or for dramatic effect was to be determined, “She is your cousin.”

Ethan’s head twitched to the side slightly, unsure if what he just heard was correct. _That was impossible._ Taking his son’s silence as a sign to continue, Joseph indulged his son with the true identity of Mai Takoda. Or should he say Mai Takoda Seed. Ethan listened in utter horror as every secret came out. How his father had been with another woman and how he thought they had conceived a daughter together. In reality though, the child belonged to his elder brother. How despite not being his own child, she still bore his blood, to some extent. In combination with his vision, she was the only one worthy of being New Eden’s shepherd. From there Ethan began to tune him out.

“You’re lying.” Ethan shook his head, “You would say anything to keep me from that of which I long for.”

“Listen to me Ethan, I speak the truth. She is one of our blood.”

Somehow, Ethan knew. He knew that the words his father’s words were true, even if he wanted to deny it so. That begged a different question to be asked.

“Why would you keep this from me? Why would you hide that I had family elsewhere?”

“In the case of my death, and the failed fulfillment of God’s prophecy, I could not afford any risk that may lead you away from New Eden. Your home is here. Your family is here.”

“I have no family! You’ve made sure of that!” Ethan cried vehemently, “And now I will make sure you don’t either.”

“Ethan wait.” His father called out but Ethan had already made up his mind.

He stormed through the village, ignoring the curious eyes that were probably wondering what had happened inside Joseph’s residence to put Ethan in such a rage. He refused to believe there was any truth to his father’s words. He would say anything to keep his own son from achieving greatness. He kept him from the sacred fruit, he stole his place as leader of New Eden, and now he would fabricate this sick lie to keep him away from Mai.

 _I know what I must do,_ he thought as he exited the gates. He would uproot New Eden, tear it off the face of the earth, root by root. He would create a new paradise in its ashes and free Mai from her obligations, allowing her to rule beside him. But first he would need help. He needed allies. Where better to look than to the locusts themselves.

——-

“You think the apple had anything to do with…?” a male voice asked.

“I don’t know.” a groggy, female voice responded, “But it must have. I can’t think of anyone else surviving a shotgun blast to the head.” 

“I told you, I gave you the sacred fruit to protect you.” Joseph’s voice was easily identifiable, which must have meant… _I’m alive?_

“You are not welcome here.” Her father’s voice became more clear the angrier he became.

“I know you are angry brother, but were it not for my actions, you’d have no family to return to.”

The voices continued all around Mai as she struggled to open her eyes. She felt like she was trapped underwater with how difficult it felt to move. She began to panic, wondering if she would be stuck in this limbo forever. A sudden, gentle touch calmed her, stroking her hair back as a voice whispered close to her ear.

“Cap, you’re the toughest person I’ve ever met in my life. If anyone can pull themselves out of this, it’s you.”

_Thomas._

Mai continued to try and pull herself out of this...whatever state she was in as his voice continued, “Please wake up, Mai. We need you. I need you.”

She felt a shift in his movement as he stood, his lips pressed gently to her forehead. As he pulled away, she felt her body become lighter, like she was ready to fall back into a deep sleep. That’s when her eyes opened. She was greeted by so many familiar faces. Thomas was the first person she made eye contact with. His face was swollen in various places, blue and green tones adorning where bruising had formed but he was surely a sight for sore eyes.

“Thomas.” she smiled relieved, “What did I miss?” she mused as she attempted to sit up. It took her a moment to realize where she was. 

The infirmary in Prosperity was packed from wall to wall, her Uncle Sharky and Hurk standing off to the side with their respective partners and Kim, Nick and Carmina off to the other side. 

“Oh my god.” a woman’s voice cried happily. 

Mai looked over and saw the impossible: her mother had been standing out of sight, speaking with her father and the unmistakable image of Joseph, which seeing him here of all places made her wonder if she was in fact still in a dream. Her mother rushed over quickly, embracing her daughter as she littered kisses atop of her head. 

“Mom.” Mai reached out, clutching onto her like she was scared she’d disappear, “Mom you’re alive - but- I saw them- they-”

“Eden’s gift saved you and your mother child.” Joseph interrupted.

Nayeli pulled away from Mai as the two looked at him. The room was at a standstill, people like her Uncle Sharky and Hurk looking ready to throw hands with the former cult leader while her father seemed to fuming by his presence. 

Mai however, could not be more grateful, “Thank you, Father.”

Her own father shifted uncomfortably as Joseph’s face held a faint smile before it quickly faded, “I’m afraid this is no time for gratitude.” He took the center floor, drawing in everyone’s attention, “I’m afraid my son Ethan may be making a grave mistake. He has been missing for three days, and I fear he may be attempting to seek out the locusts.”

“Well I didn’t know we had a locust problem in Hope County.” spoke Hurk.

“He’s not talking about actual insects Hurk dear.” Vittoria spoke after. You could almost see the daggers projecting from her eyes at Joseph as she left Sharky’s side to approach the New Eden leader, “He’s gone to seek out the Highwaymen.”

There was an unsaid exchange between Vittoria and Joseph, a look of disdain. A look of betrayal. Vittoria may have shared some details about her time in Eden’s Gate but from the looks she and Joseph exchanged, it seemed to be a lot more complicated than what she had explained.

“Do you think he and Dove were in cahoots?” Nick suddenly spoke.

Roger, somewhere behind Hurk and Sharky retorted, “She would do no such thing!”

Vittoria whipped around facing in his direction, “Then pray tell why is she not here? How did the Twins know exactly who to target? How exactly to hit Mai where it hurts most?”

“Hold on-” Mai interrupted, “What are you talking about? What happened to Dove?”

“The little bird betrayed us. Just as I predicted.” Vittoria responded.

It did not take long for her mind to drift to more violent thoughts enlight of Dove’s apparent betrayal. Was she in on this the whole time? Was that why she was so buddy-buddy with everyone upon her arrival? Was her job to just get in and get out with information of how to hurt Mai the most? She realized she had answered her own questions: that’s exactly what it was. She felt foolish for allowing her guard down. Thinking that like with Ethan, she had found a kindred spirit in this chaos that she called life. It appeared that she had been mistaken to trust either one. Mai began to stand up from the bed, both her parents and Rush jumping to her side. She felt like her whole body had been ran over multiple times but she could not stop. She wouldn’t stop.

“Easy there Cap, you should rest some more.” Thomas urged.

“I’m not resting until the Twins are dealt with once and for all.” she huffed as she looked to her mother and father. 

Her father looked to be the most hesitant out of the two, looking to Nayeli. Her mother seemed to be in the same mindset as her daughter judging by the fierce look in her eyes. 

Jacob sighed in defeat, “Where do we even begin looking for them? They always seem to have the drop on us.”

“I can tell you where.” Roger spoke up, “I can tell you where.” he repeated. 

Everyone looked to his direction. He looked calm for the most part but you could see in the way his fists were clenched and his head turned down low that he too had been hurt by this betrayal. Perhaps more so than anyone else here. A broken heart was not so easily mended.

\-----

Once again, Jacob Seed had to watch his family go head first into danger. His only consolation was that this was the beginning of the end for the Twins, and then they could go back to their lives before. There was still one bit of unfinished business he had to take care of. He finished loading up the vehicle as Mai, Thomas and Nayeli coordinated the last details of their plan. As Roger explained to them in the infirmary, Dove had mentioned her growing disappointment that she would be missing out in a derby race that the Highwaymen held every year as a sort of tradition due to her _defecting_. Winner was the last one standing and got to go to the victors party where the rest of the Highwaymen leaders hung out. With Dove exposed as a spy, she would no doubt be in that derby, and she would be Mai’s golden ticket to getting up to that dinner and finishing off the twins once and for all.

Jacob was not too comfortable seeing his daughter thrown into the fire once again. Seeing Nayeli take a full-blown shotgun blast to the head had destroyed him from the inside out. He had fought against Thomas as the younger man dragged him out of the building. They had just made it to the treeline when they heard the shattering window and saw Mai’s body collide with the hard ground below. With a fall like that, she should have been crippled. Combined with the shotgun blast she should have been dead. They both should. He could not fathom that the only reason they were both still alive was because of one person.

When Joseph arrived to Prosperity with a foreboding warning regarding his son, Jacob thought about shooting him right on the spot. It was difficult seeing him in person for the first time in seventeen years. Jacob was torn between joy and hate, trying to recall a time where he would have died for Joseph’s cause. Joseph’s obsession with Nayeli however tarnished that bond, and his attempt to harm Mai severed it forever. Joseph stood idly by the main gate, watching them prepare. With Nayeli, Thomas and Mai focused on the finishing touches. Jacob took the opportunity to approach him seeing as how this would be his only opportunity to speak with him one on one.

Joseph stared on ahead, seemingly absent mindedly. Jacob matched his silence as he crossed his arms over his chest. He had no idea what to say after seventeen years of being apart. Their last interaction had been over radio, and it was not pleasant in the slightest. Unable to bear the silence anymore, he grasped at the first thing that came to mind.

“Is it true then?” he paused as he turned his head slightly towards Joseph, “You have a son?”

Joseph snapped out of his trance and looked at him with solemn eyes, “I know him as my son, yes.”

“So you’re not sure if he’s even yours.” Jacob retorted, “You’re the biggest hypocrite of them all.”

Joseph’s eyes turned forward once again, at first seemingly ignoring Jacob’s statement. The older Seed turned to see what he saw: Nayeli was assisting Mai into her Highwayman disguise along with Thomas’ assistance. They were making final adjustments to ensure her identity would be concealed at this so called derby.

“I squandered my chance with her the day I rebuffed her for not sharing my blood. I will regret that for the rest of my life.” 

Jacob turned to his brother witnessing a sadness he had not seen since the day they hauled him away to juvie. The day that was the beginning of the end for the three brothers. Had he been there to protect his brothers, perhaps things would have ended differently. At the same time though, he may have never met the love of his life. Part of him felt thankful his brother had started the Project at Eden’s Gate, for without it, he may never have had the family he has now. At the same time though, he wanted to wrap his hands around his brother’s thin neck.  
“I’m going with them to finish this fight.” Jacob began to speak, “But if I ever catch you around my wife or my daughter again, I will uproot New Eden and you with it.”

Joseph was not a man who took threats lightly but he matched Jacob’s stare with an equal intensity, “Consider your warning noted.”

Jacob kept his eyes on Joseph as he began to make his way into the wilderness, no doubt to return to New Eden in preparation of whatever his son and the Twins had planned. A car honk signaled that Mai and the others were ready to head out. _Good_ , Jacob thought to himself as he made his way over.

It was time to teach these Twins a lesson, once and for all.


	23. Chapter 23

It wasn’t hard finding the derby arena. All you had to do was look for the illuminating lights shining up into the sky like a beacon. Mai fiddled with her helmet the entire way there, cursing every five seconds as it slipped forward. Whoever’s corpse she snatched this off of, they sure did have a huge head. She tilted her head up catching a glimpse of her parent’s in the back seat from the rear view mirror. Her parents were in the back, her mother’s head resting against her father’s shoulder and his head atop of hers. Their eyes were closed, no doubt trying to get any bit of sleep that they could. The last few weeks were not kind to them, hell the past two years weren’t kind to them. Mai could not wait till all of this was over so they could finally get some rest and go back to their normal lives, or as normal as it could get. As she lowered her gaze, she saw Thomas peer over at her from the corner of her eye.

“You sure you’re up for this Cap? You’ve been through a lot in the last twenty four hours.”

Mai could sense the underlying concern in his voice. She could make the argument that he too had been through quite a bit, that he should have stayed behind at Prosperity. That he and her parents should have left this up to her and her alone, but she would bite her tongue and simply enjoy the company of those she loved the most. 

“I can do this, Rush.” she replied as she turned to him, “Trust me.”

He turned to her, looking almost apologetic, like he had somehow offended her capabilities, “I trust you with my life. Always have. Always will.”

Mai was suddenly grateful for the helmet that graced her head, hiding her blushing face as she looked down. Thomas held out his free hand to her which she gladly took into her possession. A gesture of solidarity. They fell into a comfortable silence as they approached the outskirts of the arena. The plan was pretty straight forward: Thomas and her parents would standby in case shit went sideways while she snuck into the derby’s garages. Dove and her vehicle were the main target. If Dove’s driving capabilities were as good as she had claimed, they’d win the derby and Mai would have a golden ticket up to the victory dinner where she would wipe the smug looks off the Twin’s faces once and for all.

Thomas stopped the car about 100 meters from the derby site. Even at this distance you could hear the cheering crowd and announcer counting down to the derby start time. Mai and the others exited the car, ensuring they each knew their role. Thomas would be in charge of keeping the car close but out of sight in case they needed a quick getaway while her mother and father would provide cover fire should they need it. No one doubted Mai’s ability to get the kills without too much commotion but it was always best to be careful. Mai tucked her radio away hidden beneath her Highwayman vest, her mother helping to make sure it stayed hidden.

“If anything goes wrong or looks like it could, you get your ass on that radio, okay?” Her mother commanded.

“Understood.” Mai responded.

The two women stared at one another before throwing their hands around each other, “Please be careful baby girl.” Her mother murmured before pulling away.

Evidently, it was her father’s turn as his huge figure engulfed her like a tidal wave, holding onto her like she was going to float away.

“You may be a lamb, and a Seed by name,” he spoke, “but don’t don’t forget you’ve got a wolf stirring inside you as well.” As he pulled away, he lifted her chin up, his blue eyes piercing through her helmet, “Bite them where it hurts most.” 

“You’re so corny dad.” Mai jested but threw her arms around him, knowing he was being wholeheartedly serious. _I’ll rip their throats out with my teeth if I have to._.

With her parents settled, that just left Rush. Mai approached him, her heart telling her she should just admit her ever growing, turbulent feelings for her boss. Her friend. The light to her darkness. Instead she socked him in the arm because that was about as much physical contact she could handle without turning into a pile of mush around him. 

“I’ll see you in a minute.” She said as she passed by.

“Not so fast.” His words carried a stern but playful tone. Without warning he twirled her around, bringing her in for a hug, “Come back in one piece. Please.”

Mai felt her mouth open and close, struggling to find the words she needed to not let this moment go to waste. 

“I-“ she began to find herself stuttering, “T-the more the merrier right?”

_Real smooth, Mai. Real smooth._

As she pulled away she could see the largest smile on Rush’s face, “I don’t know how to tell you this Captain-“ he paused as he leaned into her, “but we really need to work on your punchlines.”

——-

Sneaking into the derby was easy enough. No one seemed to blink an eye at the appearance of a helmeted comrad fumbling about looking for her intended target. There were over a dozen vehicles, each one of varying shapes and sizes. The Highwaymen sure did take pride in their fleet, adorning each vehicle with what appeared to be the driver's own personal touch. In fact, their own pride worked to Mai’s advantage.

She spotted a midsize vehicle, it’s appearance reminiscent of a beetle with poles sticking up from the body itself. The tip of the poles were adorned with what appeared to be spearheads with dynamite attached. Mai could appreciate the creativity. Light the dynamite and throw the spears to pierce into another vehicle. Kaboom. There was even a little extended part on the back of the vehicle where it appeared someone would stand in order to throw said spears. 

What stood out the most though was the water colored image of a white bird on the passenger side door. _Dove._

Mai looked about. No sign of Dove anywhere at the moment. Everyone else was so preoccupied by their own vehicles they paid no mind to Mai as she entered the car, slipping into the back seat. Mai lowered herself as much as she could, laying down at the base of the back row seats. It was highly uncomfortable but soon enough, she could hear the voice of the girl in question.

“What do you mean Slick broke his ankle? Who’s going to be my pole thrower?” Dove’s familiar voice spoke angrily just right outside of the car.

“Sorry Dayana. You’ll have to go in on this race solo.” an unseen person replied, “You got this though. Ain’t no way the Twins would let anything happen to ya. They wouldn’t wanna upset Ramona.”

“You and I have obviously met two different sets of twins.” Dove responded before huffing, “Fine. Fine. It’ll be fine.”

The car shifted as Dove entered, slamming the driver side door. Mai hated to admit she flinched a bit as the engine roared to life, signifying that race was about to get underway. She held her breath as Dove reached over to the passenger seat, grabbing her helmet. One glance in Mai’s direction and this whole operation would go up in smoke. Luckily, Dove did not bother to look in the back, having no reason to do so. 

“Okay Dove…” the Highwayman began speaking to herself, “Just one more race. Just one more.”

The car began to move the scenery shifting as they made their way out of the garage to outside. Mai could hardly see the sky itself from all the lights shining down on them. The crowd was uproarious as Dove entered the field. He had just finished introducing another one of the drivers when he began to announce Dove’s introduction 

“Here’s the pretty princess herself. Or should I say king?” the man jested, the crowd roaring and screaming, “Will anyone ever be able to snatch the crown from our one and only Dove? Let’s find out!”

As soon as the car became stationary, Mai jolted up from her hiding place. Her left arm came to wrap around Dove’s helmet pulling her head back causing her to scream out in panic. She was quickly silenced as Mai drew her beloved knife out, pressing it to Dove’s exposed throat. Mai could feel Dove trembling. The Seed girl tried not to think about the time they had spent together in the short time they knew each other. Tried not to think about how she had let this snake entrance her with pretty words and an obviously fake sob story. Under different circumstances, perhaps there’d be a chance for forgiveness, but Dove had almost single handedly undone everything Mai had worked for and there was no sympathy for that.

“You make any noise, or signal to anyone, And I’ll slit you down to the bone.” Mai growled from the back seat.

Mai pressed the knife further against Dove’s throat to make her point clear. The helmet Dove wore hid her expression but from the way she was grasping the steering wheel, it was clear Mai’s message had been received. She didn't need to make her name known, Dove knew exactly who’s mercy she was at.

“What do you want from me?” the princess’s voice was barely audible over the rambunctious crowd and the car’s engine but Mai responded without any issue.

“You’re going to win this race for us, and then I’m going to go up to that little victory dinner your cousin’s are throwing, and I’m going to kill them and every other Highwayman leader in there.”

Mai observed as Dove’s hands clenched and un-clenched the steering wheel, “How do you know they won’t kill you first.”

“They’ve done a shit job so far.” Mai responded as she climbed over into the passenger's seat, “I doubt this time would be any different.”

The traitor had no choice but to oblige as she pulled her vehicle up to the rest of the waiting vehicles. Mai slipped her stolen helmet on, lowering her knife out of sight but kept it pressed against Dove’s side. It felt almost surreal - just a few days prior, she and Dove were sitting inside Prosperity’s walls, having a good laugh, talking about Roger’s incessant attempts at flirting with the little birdie. Then out of nowhere she tipped off the Twin’s on how to get to Mai, and the coyote nearly lost her mother for good. There was no coming back from that. No forgiveness. They were back on opposite sides just as it always should have been, one’s life in the other’s hands. 

“I didn’t have a choice you know.” Dove blurted as the announcer began the final countdown.

Dove’s statement made Mai’s blood boil as she dug the knife slightly further into her side. Dove stiffened up as Mai glared at her from under her helmet, the same moment the race began, “We all have a choice. You just chose the wrong one.”

——-

1 hour later.

Mai had counted the other vehicles at the beginning of the race. With them included, there was a total of fifteen other vehicles. Trucks, atvs, you name it. By the the time they had reached their fourteenth lap around the arena, that number had dwindled down to just themselves an another car. Mai had originally been using an assault rifle in the first half the race but with all the jerking and turning, that just became a waste of bullets real fast. 

“You have to use the spears.” Dove had urged during the first half.

Mai being the stubborn person she was refused, believing Dove would use the opportunity to drive erratically in an attempt to throw Mai off. After the passenger door was blown off though, Mai quickly changed her mind. Dove handed her a lighter to light the dynamite before making her way out of the vehicle. She was nearly clipped by another car but managed to grab hold of one of the poles, yanking it from its place. Lighting the dynamite, she took aim as a car fast approaching, looking to rear end them. Mai launched the spear through the driver’s window, watching in awe as it burst into flames, flying through the air. Mai repeated this for the other vehicles until there was no longer any spears left, leaving them in their current predicament with one car left and no weapons. 

“This derby could use a little bit more excitement, what do you say folks?” the announcer’s voice echoed through the arena. 

The crowd cheered in agreement. Mai’s eyes narrowed, a anxious feeling arising inside her. Glancing over at Dove, she could see that she took had a bad feeling as she clutched onto the steering wheel.

“Let’s see some sparks fly: Give it up for the Beef bruiser!”

Mai looked to Dove quizzically, “The what now?”

Ahead of them, their opponents car made a hard U-Turn, attempting to meet the girls head on. A obnoxious horn cut through the air, signaling the arrival of a monstrosity the world had never seen before. The semi truck tore through through the oncoming car like paper mache, sending it flying nearly into the stands. Dove pulled up on her emergency break, the car breaking into a drift as she swerved the car around in the opposite direction.

“Those fucking bitches.” Dove remarked as she slammed on the gas.

“What the fuck is that thing?” Mai remarked.

“That is the Twin’s solution to one of their many problems.” she paused as she shifted gears, “Me.” 

“Well how do we take this thing down?” Mai spoke worriedly, “There’s no way bullets are going to do anything to it.” she said as the large hulking beast began gaining on their tail. 

Dove ignored her question, opening a panel on the center console revealing a variety of buttons and knobs. Dove began putting in some sort of sequence, initiating a red light to suddenly turn on. She removed her helmet looking to Mai at this point.

“When I say go, you need to jump out of the car.”

Mai narrowed her eyes at the traitor, wondering what was going through her head, “Why?”

“I rigged the car to blow on impact in case anyone ever took me down in a race.” she explained, “It should take out the Bruiser but we need to get out of the blast radius.”

Dove swerved the car once more, breaking into another drift, nearly avoid getting their tail end clipped by the semi. Mai grabbed the dashboard to steady herself as Dove sped on ahead. The truck disappeared around the ring, seemingly preparing to meet the small car head on as they headed for the opposite end. 

“On my mark.” Dove said stoically. 

As they rounded the corner, the trucks horn blared through the air, having the small beetle car in its sights. Dove floored the pedal to the floor, heading for the truck straight on. 

She looked to Mai and shouted, “Go!”

Mai flung her door open, the ground hitting her with almost the same impact as when she had fallen out of the abandoned fertilizer plant. She rolled along the dirt before coming to a complete halt. She had no time to see if Dove had also been able to leap out in time - the explosion lit up the derby with a blinding intensity. Mai kept her head down until she knew for sure it was safe to look up. Her radio hidden in her vest began to go off frantically.

“Mai-Mai is everything okay?” Her mother’s voice came in loud and clear. Her parents and Rush could see the explosion clear from even their vantage point. 

Mai could respond just yet. She groaned as she went to stand, having earned a nasty road rash along both her arms but luckily that was the worst of it. The crowd was cheering as the smoke began to clear, revealing what remained of the Beef Bruiser and Dove’s vehicle. Both cars were burnt to a crisp, Dove’s vehicle seemingly tossed due to the impact. Mai looked about anxiously, not seeing any sign of Dove, despite her initial feelings of hostility earlier in the night. Mai trotted over to Dove’s vehicle as the announcer began to speak once again.

“We have a winner you degenerates! Say hello to your derby winner!”

Mai tuned out the announcer’s voice, feeling her stomach churning every which way. With no sight of Dove on her initial approach, Mai began to circle the vehicle. As she did, she spotted Dove’s body partially pinned underneath. 

“Dove!” Mai hollered as she knelt by her side. 

Dove’s eyes looked like she was in shock, the car seemingly having crushed her left arm. Dove looked to Mai with a look of panic but she did not appear to be able to form any words. Mai attempted futilely to lift the debris off, but the heat from the burning metal soaked through easily through her gloves causing her to retract her hands. She could not imagine how much pain Dove was in and frankly she had no time to do so as the announcer continued to boast.

“Derby winner, we’re waiting for you!”

 _Fuck. Fuck._. Mai felt she was justifiable in still be angry, no, furious with Dove for her betrayal...but to leave her here like this.

“I’m so sorry.” Mai uttered as she stood up, stepping back.

Dove reached out fruitlessly for Mai, her mouth opening with nothing but a weak wheezing noise coming out. For a moment, Mai mistook herself for being in the fighting arena once again, having to watch someone close to her perish for the sake of entertainment. Mai turned heel, feeling the bile in her throat beginning to rise. She’d be dead in a matter of moments, that was of no doubt. 

Another casualty in this never ending war. A war that she was finishing tonight.

\----

If Mai wasn’t nervous before she sure as hell was now. She passed the two guards at the entrance, making her way into the small area housing the victory party. She approached cautiously, listening to the ongoing conversations being held.

“I can’t believe you did Dove in like that.” one woman spoke before taking a chug of her drink sitting before her.

“Ramona isn’t going to be happy with that.” another man responded.

“Auntie Raven can kiss my ass.” Lou’s voice spoke up sending a chill down Mai’s body, “She think’s she’s too good for us up in her ivory tower. Let this be a lesson to her.”

The individuals around the table roared with laughter as Mai approached the table. The room suddenly grew quite as she took a seat. The way they stared at her, the more she questioned if she was even wearing her disguise. Lou seemed to have the most intense glare. Mai stared on ahead, her hand hovering just over her knife handle. Lou cocked her head as she stood up from her chair.

"Hey. I know you...." Lou leaned across the table slightly before slamming her fist down, "derby winner." she announced followed by a maniacal laugh before returning to her seat, “You put on a helluva show.”

“Fuckin' A you did.” the man closest to her complimented, holding his fist out waiting for reciprocation.

Mai cringed realizing it was the same Highwayman who held a gun to her face during their first encounter with the Twins. She awkwardly bumped her fist to his before silently sitting down as the rest continued their chatter. She didn’t have to suffer the incessant noise for too long as her second target entered the room. Mickey had had a smug look on her face as she approached, holding her hands up in greeting.

“Thank you all for bein' here. Come a long way for some of you.” she announced, “Fun as this is, we can't stay long.”

One of the Highwaymen muttered under her breath, “No fucking class.”

“Been some new developments.” Mickey continued without skipping a beat, “Got a proposition for you all. Come on in.” she called out to an unseen figure.

Mai watched horrified as Ethan Seed entered the room, the rest of the individuals present bursting into laughter. It appeared Joseph was telling the truth. Ethan had truly joined with the Twins. Mai found herself paralyzed in her seat, wondering what on earth could have caused him to turn to the Twins. What happened after their meeting at the Inquisitor’s grave? Ethan stood awkwardly away from everyone, a lamb in a den of wolves.

“Who the fuck is he?” the man beside Lou laughed.

“He is our numero uno problem solver.” answered Mickey.

“He's gonna take us up north and hook us up with some crazy...what the fuck is it?” Lou paused, “Fruit?”

“A sacred fruit.” spoke Ethan nervously, entirely out of his element, “The miracle of New--”

Mickey grinned, “Yeah, that's it. Our boy here says that fruit will give you strength like you can't fucking believe. And, for the right price-,” Mickey rubbed her hands together, “-we're willing to share it with you.” 

The rest of the highwaymen looked about in confusion, “What the fuck are you talking about?” one woman spoke.

Another interjected, “We're the strongest already.”

“Damn straight.” jeered another.

Lou’s frustration began to show on her face as the other’s debunked what they had seen, “It's for real. I've seen it. “

“You hear yourself?” one of the women mocked, “Sacred fruit. Un-fucking-believable. 

The man sitting closest to Lou began to laugh, “You're going soft in your head like your pops.” 

He continued to laugh as Lou glared at him momentarily before joining him. The room echoed with the annoying sound when suddenly Lou grabbed the plate sitting before her, smashing it and shoving a jagged edge into the man’s throat. Mai was almost impressed. She looked over to Ethan who looked shocked by the violent action. The Seed girl was tempted to just spring into action now and take Ethan with her back to Prosperity where she could perhaps talk some sense into him. But she didn’t. She wanted to see where this _alliance_ was leading to.

As Lou withdrew the jagged piece from the man’s throat, she looked around the table, letting the man’s head slam into the table, “Any other observations?”

Suddenly having the courage to speak, Ethan approached Lou, positioning himself between the Twins, “I will give you the sacred fruit only if you do as we agreed. I want you to burn New Eden to the ground.”

Mai sat up straight immediately. _What the fuck is he doing?_ She clutched the arm rests of her chair, waiting for Lou or Mickey’s response.

Lou seemed annoyed by his interjection, “A deal's a deal, man. We're reliable.”

“Now.” he demanded, instantly regretting his tone as the two Twins shot glaring looks at him. He raised his hands defensively, immediately taking on a more submissive tone, “We must do it now.”

Lou huffed as she scooted her chair back, “Come the fuck on.”

The Seed girl watched helplessly frozen as Ethan left with the twins. Her mind was a cyclone of emotions and thoughts. They had a plan and it suddenly went up in smoke at the sight of Ethan. The lost boy who knew no better. The one she could have helped if she just stopped speaking in cryptic meanings and just came out with the truth. But the truth was, she was too scared of having one more person in her family whom she could lose. Better be not knew at all and they just lived their lives separate. All the precautions for nothing. Ethan was off to destroy New Eden and more than likely Joseph with it. Mai stood up quickly, stepping over to the doorway ensuring she was out of hearing range as she drew her radio.

“Mom?” she spoke meekly.

“Mai oh thank God.” her mother sounded relieved, “What happened? We saw a huge explosion-”

“Mom I saw Joseph’s son. He and the twins are going to New Eden. They’re going to burn it to the ground and then they’re going to go for the sacred fruit.”

She was met with silence on the other end. Hesitation. Her mother’s history with New Eden before the Collapse was obviously a complicated one. A violent, traumatizing, history. But the people who lived there now did not deserve whatever was coming to them. Eventually, her mother came back on the radio, still hesitant, but also commanding.

“Your father and I will take care of the Twins. You and Rush go North, make sure no one gets to that tree.”

“Copy that.” Mai responded as she looked back the main section of the room, the remaining Highwaymen leaders oblivious to what was happening, or to what was about to happen. 

After all, she still had work here to get done. 

She quietly returned to her seat, removing her helmet and placed it on the table. Her braids which had been tucked up inside cascaded The laughter and chatter died down as they all turned and looked to her. She could feel the Highwayman beside her, the one from the night of the crash staring at her particularly intense.

As he began to speak, Mai clutched onto the handle of her knife,“Say...don’t I know you?”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hella extra and recommend you listen to In My Dreams by ANOHNI [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IAbENBd7h1w ]during *spoiler* the second boss "fight" because that's what I had on repeat while writing the scene XD.

The smoke in the surrounding area was so dense, a passerby would have no idea that there was an entire village hidden within. By the time Nayeli arrived, there was hardly anything left. She felt sick that she had initially thought of leaving New Eden to fend for themselves. After all, it was their leader who orchestrated the death of her mother, the loss of her figure Whitehorse, the girl she knew as Rachel. So many lost so they could have their paradise. She could not stoop down to such a level though. They willingly allied themselves with Prosperity to fight against the Highwaymen, now betrayed by one of their own. They had come here to help, but it appeared the Twins were once again one step ahead of them. 

As she stepped through the village path, she saw the bodies of woman and child, man and elder. Her stomach churned as she neared the hut at the highest point of the village. Stepping inside, she saw a body lying at the foot of Joseph’s portrait. She ran over, for a moment mistaking them for the man himself. As she turned them over though, she saw the markings of the Chosen adorned on their face. She swallowed anxiously, still being torn apart by her own feelings and internal rage she harbored for the man known as Joseph Seed. Even now she felt his eyes penetrating her, even in his absence. She looked up, meeting the eyes of his portrait. Nayeli stared at the portrait a bit too long, seemingly oblivious to the pair who had just entered the burning hut with her.

“Well isn’t this an unwelcome surprise.”

Nayeli turned around, met with the ugly sight of the Twins standing near the entrance of the hut. Lou stood at the forefront, Mickey standing behind her, lazily hanging her arm around her neck. 

“Last I remember your brains were decorating the floor of that old fertilizer plant.” Mickey snarled, “Must’ve ingested some of that _sacred fruit_ , huh.”

“Probably means the rabbit is still kicking.” remarked Lou, “You all just don’t know how to die. So fucking stubborn.”

“We can be stubborn too.” Mickey smirked, “We told the rabbit we coulda been on the same side. Coulda’ been something.” Mickey made a tsk noise with her tongue, “Guess it just wasn’t meant to be.”

Nayeli listened eagerly, wondering if they were going to continue yabbering. In the distance, atop another burning rooftop, a red light caught her eye. For a brief moment, she was called back to another time. A time when she saw the same red dot hovering over Faith before her final demise. Nayeli looked back to the twins with a sardonic smile.

“You burned my home down. You tortured my daughter and my husband. Hurt countless others.” Nayeli responded, “You burned that bridge long ago.”

“Man fuck this.” Lou, seeming to have lost her patience raised her gun up, ready to unload into the former deputy. 

She was a second too late though, as a deafening boom rang out. Mickey ducked down while Lou jerked slightly, trying to pin point the origin of the sound. Mickey clutched to her weapon as she looked in the distance, her eyes narrowing.

“Mickey.” Lou spoke casually, drawing her sister’s attention.

Mickey looked as if she were gonna snap at Lou but both Twin’s were fixated on the quarter-sized whole centered on Lou’s chest piece, her undershirt beginning to soak with a red liquid. The result of one carefully aimed bullet. 

Mickey watched as her sister stumbled forward, “I ain’t feeling too good.”

“Lou!” Mickey cried as she tried to catch her sister.

Mickey laid Lou down on the ground, her face infuriated, as she looked up at Nayeli, “You’re going to pay for that.”

“I highly doubt that.” another voice interceded. Mickey turned slightly to see Jacob standing behind her, “First lesson I’m going to teach you girls,” Jacob spoke mockingly, “Always be aware of your surroundings.”

Jacob circled around the two sisters, taking his place by Nayeli’s side. The two looked down at Mickey and Lou apathetically.

“We know you’re after the sacred fruit.” Nayeli spoke, “My daughter is on her way right now to destroy it so you can’t get your hands on it.”

Mickey glared up at them as she held Lou’s unconscious body, “You think I need some stupid piece of fruit to take you old fogeys down? To tear down your precious little sanctuary?”

“Child,” Nayeli responded, “we are giving you the chance to leave with your sister in one piece.”

Nayeli set her bow down as she approached the young woman. Nayeli was familiar with the look on her face. Holding the one you loved in your arms, unsure of what to do. She was looking at a child trapped in a body that knew no better. Fed ideas by someone she trusted. Someone she loved. No different than what Joseph had done to Jacob. Mickey clutched onto Lou a bit more tightly as Nayeli knelt down beside them. Nayeli looked upon with both a stern gaze and sympathetic frown.

“Power isn’t the only currency in this world.” She said, ”Unlike you, I am capable of mercy.” She continued, “Your other Highwaymen leaders are dead. You have no one to back you up.” she paused as the realization sunk in for the young woman, “Go, take your goons, and don’t ever come back.”

Mickey scoffed at them, spitting at their feet, “You think I’m just gonna up and leave after you just murdered my sister.”

“It’s not fatal.” Jacob retorted, “If I wanted it to be, I would have aimed for the head.”

Jacob looked to Nayeli who nodded her head, signaling that it was time to go. There was nothing here to salvage. What remained would be nothing but husks when the smoke and fire cleared. Jacob took Nayeli’s hand, leading her around the twins. It would have been easier to just kill them both. End the threat once and for all. But Nayeli was not one of such brutality. Nor was Jacob, at least not any longer. 

“What makes you think we won’t just come back and finish you off for good?” Mickey remarked spitefully.

Nayeli turned and looked over her shoulder. With a soft smile, she replied, “Because I’ll cut you down before you get the chance.”

——-

Joseph’s sanctuary was eerily quiet, masking the underlying threat to the entire county behind idyllic trees and the soft chirping of birds. Mai was still soaked from the blood spilled at the derby, tearing off pieces of her highwayman disguise as she and Thomas made their way up to the sacred tree. Rush hadn’t said anything when they left the derby, but Mai could see it in his eyes. For the first time, he looked frightened. Mai told herself she was just interpreting his expression wrong, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that there was a slight chance he was scared of her. She could not fathom not having him by her side. She knew it was inevitable, but what if she scared him away long before that?

She fought against the thought that tried to burrow itself like a worm into the matter of her brain. They neared the clearing where she had been subjugated to the taste of the sacred fruit. Joseph stood not too far ahead. He must have known Ethan would come here while the Twins dealt with New Eden. He seemed eerily still as he stared on ahead, seemingly oblivious to the new company. 

Another figure was kneeling just underneath the tree. _Ethan_. Mai began to sprint forward, but Joseph held his hand out to her shaking his head, _stop_. Mai looked at him with narrowed eyes but did as she was told. Joseph looked back to Ethan, already appearing defeated.

“Ethan, what have you done.” he spoke wearily.

Ethan kept his gaze on what he had come here for: the Apple dangled tantalizingly for the young man. As his arm reached out for it, he replied, “I did what I had to do. I freed, myself, I freed us all, from you. From your rules.”

Against all her senses telling her not to, she stepped forward., "Ethan, don't." Her voice was uncharacteristic you hoarse, desperate.

The sound of her voice caused him to snap his head in her direction, appearing surprised that she was even here. With a look of disdain, he yanked the Apple from the tree. 

"I will have what you denied me. What both of you have denied me.”

He began to march forward, Joseph stepping in front of Mai almost protectively as his son drew near, “Why didn’t you tell me we were family. You led me to believe you were an outsider. Why?”

That was a great question. Mai found her self scrambling for words but could find none. The best way she could possibly think of describing it was that she was fearful of having someone else to lose. Better to keep him at a distance than form a bond. Look at what happened to her parents, and Rush. Tortured and beaten. What happened with Dove, betrayed and left feeling foolish. Ethan had no patience for her explanation as he now turned to his father.

You gave the sacred fruit to her, but you wouldn't give it to me. I am your flesh and blood.” he sneered.

"That was God's will." Joseph solemnly replied.  
Ethan was not satisfied with that answer, his voice rising to a yell, "You don't know God's will."

As if refusing to be outdone, Joseph began to scream back as he thrust his finger into his son’s chest, "I was trying to protect you, son."

Without conscious thought, Ethan raised the apple to his lips, taking a significant chunk of it into his mouth. Joseph’s face dropped and became pale, his head subtly shaking in disbelief.

"The taste is sweet." he spoke with a smirk of satisfaction.

He turned to Mai, seemingly brushing past his father. Mai stood up as straight and confident as she could as he ran the back of his hand against her cheek. She heard a slight rustling behind her. Thomas was becoming restless as he fiddled with his weapon.

“Cap?” he asked cautiously, just waiting for the signal to intervene.

“It’s okay Thomas.” she murmured though she didn’t exactly believe her own words.

Ethan glanced temporarily at Rush, smirking before looking back to Mai, “Even if what my father says is true, we are going to leave this place. Just as I promised.”

He looked satisfied with himself. Like after all the years of suffering at the neglect of his father, he had finally achieved something of his own. That satisfied grin did not last long though, as Ethan had a look of realization, something oblivious to the rest of them. Mai watched anxiously as Ethan placed his hand against her chest. Something was wrong. Movement caught her eye, drawing her gaze to his neck. There was a dark sliver running up, like suddenly his veins were visible through his skin, albeit a sicky color.

“Ethan.” Joseph’s voice cut in worryingly. 

Without warning, Ethan jerked with pain, his hand shooting out and grasping Mai by her throat. Both Joseph and Thomas yelled out in unison while Mai remained as still as possible, raising her hand to calm them. A guttural noise escaped his throat as he belted over, holding his abdomen. He gazed up at Mai in disbelief, as if she had somehow tricked him. Ethan then turned his head to his father, his face unmistakably distressed.

Again, his body jerked as he yelled out in pain. He released her, running off, continuing to clutch his stomach. Thomas came to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder, “Mai, Mai are you okay?”

She looked at him. She realized that she had been wrong in her earlier assumption. He was not frightened of her. He was scared for her safety. Time and time again she was on the forefront, putting her life on the line for others. For her parents. For him. This was the face of someone who knew she was not a super soldier or even just a soldier. She was just a child, time and time again put into the line of fire. Mai placed her hand over his and nodded quietly as she looked to Joseph.

His head hung low, distraught and unable to move. He almost looked sickly by how downtrodden he appeared. He looked up at her with begging eyes, “His soul is not clean. Stop him. Please.”

Mai gently removed Thomas’ hand as she stepped towards Joseph, close enough that she could nearly count the bristles of hairs in his scraggly beard. All of this...because of what? A prophecy? Because he could not love his own son the way he had initially loved her?

“I’ll stop him.” she spoke, “And then I’m coming for you Joseph.”

Mai turned away from him before he could respond. With her parent’s handling the twins, this final battle was hers. The question was, could she follow through with what needed to be done?

\-----

Thomas and Mai tracked Ethan’s steps to a cave not far from where the Sacred Tree was. Rush held up his gun defensively unsure of what to expect, while Mai had her hand hovering over her knife for what she hoped was a last resort. Thomas flanked her as she took point, entering the cave which opened up to a much larger cavern. She had no idea what to anticipate, but Thomas pretty much took the words out of her mouth as he lowered his weapon.

“My God…”

At the center stood Ethan or what she believed to be Ethan. What had been a young man was rapidly shifting and changing into something she had never seen before. His body almost seemed like it was engulfed in shadow, his body enlarging in size as he continued to cry out in pain albeit his voice was distorted, sounding more like a wounded animal than man. As usual, Mai ran forward, ignoring Thomas’ objections. She housed her knife as she embraced the raging beast. Her hands encompassed his face, unable to make out anything except the red of glow of his eyes. He was restless, angry. Mai was terrified. She had no idea what she was doing or even if there was a way to undo this. The only thing she could think of was to speak.

“Ethan, Ethan look at me.” she begged, “You’re not your father. You can be better than him. We can fix this.”

For a moment there was recognition. Mai sighed, hopeful that she had reached to the boy hidden within. 

His hand wrapped around her throat quick and without warning. Mai gasped as he lifted her lifted up off the floor. He held her close to his face, letting out an inhuman roar. Gunfire followed suit, causing the monstrosity to drop her. Mai groaned as her body hit the rock bed, looking over to Thomas who was unloading his clip into the abomination.

“Cap, get outta there!” he shouted, continuing to distract Ethan.

The hulking beast charged for Thomas, backhanding him with enough force it sent the former soldier careening through the air. 

“Thomas!” Mai shrieked, enraged.

Seeing Thomas injured triggered something inside her in the same way it had been triggered at the fertilizer plant. She winced and then screamed as something inside her began to twist and turn. It felt like her body was being ripped apart from the inside and reformed, her skin burning with unseen fire. She got on her knees and hands, seeing her reflection in a puddle beneath her. She looked the same, all for one key characteristic: her eyes were glowing red.

She had no time to comprehend what she was seeing. She could hear Thomas’ shouting. Looking over, she saw Thomas unable to move quick enough while Ethan held his hands above his head, ready to smash her best friend into tiny bits. It felt like an instant - Mai found herself suddenly before Ethan, raising her hands in the air as his fists came down with a fury. To her own shock, she held his hands in place, both fighting against one another’s strength. Despite not having a face to discern, you could see in the creature's eyes they had not been expecting that. Mai threw his hands in the air, giving her a clear shot as she threw her fist into his face.

The creature stumbled back. Mai looked down to Thomas, holding her hand out to him. He looked at her in amazement and then concern when he noticed the color of her eyes. She had no way of explaining what was happening to her, all she could do was make sure he was safe.

“Get out of here!” she shouted before turning her attention back to Ethan.

He shook off his initial shock, screaming in frustration as he charged her. Mai ran for him straight on, at the last moment dropping to the floor, skidding between his legs. Quickly she drew her knife, slitting his Achilles heel as she slid by. Smoke emitted from the wound like he had completely transitioned into something else entirely. On the bright side, this action caused him to buckle down to one knee as he recuperated. Mai seized the opportunity to climb onto his back, one arm wrapped around his neck as she continuously stabbed here and there with a blind fury. Ethan tried to reach for her, but the bulk of his arms kept him from getting a grasp on her. So he resorted to something else. He began to run backward. He ran backward until Mai realized little too late what he had planned. He slammed his back with her along into the cavern's walls repeatedly. Mai swore she felt every bone in her body shatter as she released her hold on him, falling to the ground. She rolled onto her side, coughing up blood as she sheathed her knife. 

She wasn’t given much time to catch her breath as Ethan’s palm encompassed itself around the entirety of her head. She reached for his wrist, kicking with muffled screams. Again, he lifted her off the floor and began applying pressure. Mai’s heart dropped, realizing he was about to crush her skull into bits. She clawed and attempted to kick him in the chest but he was smart enough to hold her away. 

_This is it._ she thought as her lungs began to burn, searching for the oxygen it so desperately needed as she continued to suffocate in his grasp. The familiar sound of gunshots though rang through, giving her both hope and dread. Ethan dropped her once more. The fall this time wasn’t so bad with her new found adrenaline and strength, but it still hurt like hell. She laid there in an attempt to catch her breath. As she looked over, she saw a horrifying sight. Ethan threw Thomas again, his body slamming into one of the pillars the ascended up from the cavern’s flooring, sending it into shambles. Mai struggled to stand as she watched the scene unfold. Ethan let out a monstrous roar as he picked Thomas up, holding his body over his head. One hand grasped firmly around his legs while his other held onto Rush’s arms, his intent becoming quite clear. Thomas’ screams filled the cavern as Ethan began to pull, triggering Mai to get off her ass. With a speed she had never known before, she ran forward, clutching onto one of the sharpened ends of debris that laid close by. With a loud cry, she thrust it forward like a spear, feeling the sickening feeling of it puncture through Ethan’s chest.

Immediately he dropped Thomas, letting out a guttural, painful cry as he fell to his knees. Mai threw her arms out to catch him, her heart rate returning to somewhat normal. With her adrenaline suddenly drained though, she and Thomas fell to the floor, unable to support his weight. Her body cushioned most of his impact, knocking the breath out of her. Thomas groaned as he pushed himself up, their faces nearly together. 

With a sigh of relief, Thomas smiled at her, “Always saving my ass.”

Under different circumstances, she’d be completely flustered in this situation, but instead, she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into her. Her chin rested upon his shoulder as she felt the tears stream down her face.

“I would never let anything happen to you.” she spoke softly. 

As they pulled apart, they took another look at one another. Her eye’s wandered his face. Debating what she could get away with at this moment. Her eyes drifted to his lips, but hearing Ethan’s cries, she quickly decided against it. Thomas assisted her up as they looked to Ethan’s form, suddenly dwindling down in size. He had removed the spike from his torso and now laid flat on his back. The darkness faded away, leaving a sickly looking boy staring in her direction. He held his hand out to her.

Mai hurried to his side, kneeling beside him. She took his hand into her own, watching as his chest heaved up and down, his body in shock from its injury.

“Mai…” he wheezed. Black ooze escaped his mouth as he continued to try and speak, “Why did you didn’t you tell me we were one and the same?”

The Seed girl held his hand close to her chest as she leaned in towards him, brushing his matted hair out of his face. She felt the warm rush of tears stream down her face. She blinked rapidly like she could stop the sudden influx. Mai placed her hand over his chest, the dark veins still present as they coursed through his body.

“I don’t know.” she replied, “I just- I couldn’t afford to let anyone else in.” she sighed as she wiped away her tears, “I could not afford to have someone else to lose.”

His eyes echoed understanding, “I’m so scared.” Ethan spoke weakly.

“I know.” Mai responded. 

Not knowing what else to do, she lowered her head, cupping his face as she kissed him on the cheek. As she pulled away he reached up to her, momentarily running his fingers through her hair, ““I love you.” 

With a deep breath, she closed her eyes, “I know.”

“Ethan?” an unwelcome voice called.

Mai bit her tongue, forced to hold back her inner rage directed at the man who had caused all this in the first place. Joseph appeared on the opposite side of her, kneeling beside Ethan. The boy began to grow restless as he looked to his father. His undoing.

“Father...Father I’m sorry.”

“I know son.” Joseph replied, all knowingly. 

“Can you forgive me?” Ethan whispered.

Joseph echoed Mai’s earlier action, leaning forward and kissing Ethan on the forehead. A few moments later, Ethan drew his last breath. Mai wanted to reach over and strangle him. To scream and tell him that had just been a decent father, to begin with, his son would not be dead right before them. Joseph’s cries cut into her thoughts as he wept over his son’s body, leaving Mai to stare apathetically.

“Stand back.” Mai ordered as she tucked her hands under Ethan’s body. 

It was a silent walk back to the sacred tree, Mai carrying Ethan’s body all the way with Thomas and Joseph flanking her. She remembered the first time she had seen a dead body. A husk without a soul. She had seen many more after that. Many caused by her own hand. This was another tally mark. Another ghost to add to her collection. The sacred tree was in view, as well as two other figures.

Her mother and father appeared to have just arrived, both looking weary as they approached. That only meant one thing. The Highwaymen threat had been dealt with. If anything they only had stragglers to contend with. Her mother looked at her and then to the body she carried, her hands clasping over her mouth. As for her father, well, she could see the disappointment in his face, and the sadness he must have felt in knowing he had a nephew he would never have the chance to meet. Mai set Ethan’s body down sitting against the tree.

She backed away, giving Joseph the duty that she knew he deserved. As he lit a flame, her father stepped forward, his eyes red and tired. Tired of trying to justify his brother’s madness. 

“What did you do, Joseph?” he asked, exasperated.

Her uncle looked to him with guilty eyes. The realization that after all these years, he was wrong.

“I thought I understood God’s plan.” he began, “ I thought he wanted me to build a New Eden...but I am not His shepherd.” He lit the tree aflame, and with it, Ethan’s body. He then turned to Mai, “You are the shepherd who was promised. You always have been.” 

He stepped towards her and with it she took a step back, her back bumping into Thomas whom placed his hands protectively around her. 

“My soul has become a cancer.” Joseph continued, “I am a monster. And I only spread suffering and death in the name of God. My brother and sister are ashes.” He shot a look at Jacob and Nayeli, a look of disappointment and guilt etched on his face, ”Eden is dust. There is no redemption from this. No atonement.”

He looked back to Mai, grabbing her hand. Mai remained still as he hovered it over her knife. Instinctively she grasped it as he continued speaking, “There’s only the judgment of God’s hand. End this vicious cycle.”

He gave pause. He took Mai’s hand, now grasping the knife and raised it to his throat, “Give me God’s justice.” he pleaded, “Release me.”

Mai began to shake with rage. This was her chance. She could end this nightmare that haunted her and her mother once and for all. She pressed the knife further against his throat, drawing a string of blood. He looked almost relieved, relieved that the end was coming. For Mai, it was the sweet taste of revenge that dangled right before her. Revenge for all the abuse he had put her mother through. The manipulation he placed her father through. For making her think that he could love her despite not being his daughter.

Her mind flashed to more simpler times, playing at rapid speed. She remembered the bedtime stories, the goodnight, and good morning kisses, dancing to music in the radio room, Joseph holding her tiny body close to his like she was the most precious child in the world. All these moments that should have belonged to Ethan. Ethan who should still be here with them. Mai began to whimper as she continued to press the knife forward, her lips quivering. Joseph looked upon her with the eyes of a proud father. Mai let out a screech as she withdrew her knife tossing it to the ground, falling to her knees, crying. 

“I can’t.” she murmured, looking up at Joseph. He looked pained as she sobbed, “You were supposed to protect me.” she wheezed, “I loved you.”

He was left speechless, tears streaming down his face. Mai felt Thomas’ hands on her back, rubbing gently as another pair of hands found themselves cupped around her face. Mai turned her head slightly, seeing her true father knelt down beside her. He pulled her into his chest, gently stroking her hair.

“It’s okay pup.” he assured her, “It’s okay.”

It was a tranquil moment for a whole of five seconds when a gunshot went off. The trio jumped, looking to Joseph who staggered back. He placed his hand over his chest. As he withdrew, you could see blood had engulfed his palm. Mai looked over to her mother who had a shocked look on her face. In her hand, she held her father’s sniper rifle, smoke emitting from the nose. She was trembling as she dropped the sniper, her hands clasping over her mouth in disbelief.

Joseph looked at her as if she were the moon itself. In complete awe and adoration which seemed out of place. Mai and the other’s stood and watched as he stepped towards her, the crackling fire in the background overshadowing the faint words that escaped his mouth.

_I loved you. I loved you both._

Without warning, Joseph fell forward. Whatever life he had in him was now gone. Nayeli began to wail. Relieved. Mai and her father hurried over, the wolf, the coyote and the lamb embracing one another, nearly careening to the floor. Mai with a stuttered breath poked her head up. She glanced to Joseph’s body, and then to the burning tree. The nightmare was over. She looked over to Thomas, bruised and battered from their fight with Ethan. But he looked at her with a warm smile. A sign of congratulations. 

The nightmare was over.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! Thank you guys so much for reading! I do plan on doing a sequel so be sure to keep a lookout in the next month or so! <3

Four months later.

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Mai, happy birthday to you!”

All of Prosperity had gathered outside for this special day, watching with amusement as Mai attempted to his her face in the confines of her hands. 

“You guys, I’m going to hurl if you keep this up.” she laughed.

Two years ago, Mai would have never imagined she’d make it to her eighteenth birthday. But here she was. Surrounded by her parents, her uncles, and aunts, old and new friends. It was more than just a birthday celebration though. It was a victory party. A celebration to a new start. Mai looked over to her parents who watched her with proud eyes. Her father’s hands rested upon the growing bump hidden underneath Nayeli’s clothing. It wouldn’t be long before Mai would have another addition to her family. For once, she wasn’t worried about how she was going to protect them. The Twins had not been seen since her parents dealt with them, most likely running away with their tail between their legs. With no other Highwaymen leaders to contend with, they were nothing but simple-minded raiders now, something the new up and coming Prosperity was more than ready to handle should the time arise.

As the festivities died down, she had to contend with a different challenge. A select few of Prosperity’s residents had volunteered to help traverse the country in an effort to accomplish what Thomas Rush had initially set out to do. Mai escaped to outside the gates, watching as the convoy of vehicles made it last preparations. She spotted Thomas immediately as he coordinated with the others. He had already made his goodbyes with the rest of the residents here, save for the Seed and Lamb family. Mai watched hopelessly, wondering if she should interrupt.

“You going to just stand there or…?” a woman’s voice jested.

Mai turned, seeing her mother smiling at her, her father by her side. Mai didn’t need to answer. Nor did she need to act. Thomas paused what he was doing, seeing the family huddling together. He smiled, albeit a bit sad smile as he approached.

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t going to say leave without saying goodbye.” he said as he approached. 

He first went to her father, whom he first shook hands with and then embraced in a hug, “It was an honor working and fighting beside you, Mr. Seed.”

“You’re a good man Rush.” Jacob replied as he patted his back, “Stay safe out there.”

Thomas looked to Nayeli now, hugging her carefully, “I’m glad I finally got the chance to meet you, ma’am. Your daughter is lucky to have a mother like you.”  
“I’m just glad I had a daughter to return home to.” Nayeli’s voice broke a little bit, “Thank you for bringing her back.”

Thomas nodded in acknowledgment, knowing it was a very emotional topic. The less said the better. Mai’s chest rose as she took a deep breath, his eyes meeting hers. There was a moment of silence between them, a silence that her parents took as a cue to leave them be.

“Don’t be a stranger Rush.” Jacob said as they began to retreat back behind Prosperity’s walls.

Mai felt her face become warm once it was just her and Thomas standing before one another. Thomas rubbed the back of his head, for once, seemingly at a loss for words.

“Wow.” he said, chuckling, “This is a lot harder than I anticipated.”

Mai smirked, trying to hold back the threatening flow of tears from behind her eyes, “You getting all soft on me now, Rush?”

“No, just never imagined I’d have to say goodbye to my family again.” he replied.

Mai’s smirk dropped. The two looked down at the ground, Rush clearing his throat while Mai took another deep breath. Without warning, she rushed forward, throwing her arms around him, nearly knocking him over. She chose this moment to let her tears run freely. There was no shame in what she felt. She loved him. More than she thought was possible. After everything they had been through over the last two years. From the fighting arena to building settlements, to fighting the Twins to this moment right here. What was life going to be like without him by her side? She was devasted to see him go.

“You don’t have to go.” she blurted, “You could stay here with us.”

She felt his hands wrap around her, one hand along her back as the other gently held her head in place, unwilling to let this moment end. 

His face was buried in the fiery locks of her hair as he murmured, “That’s a generous offer. Believe me, I would if I could.”

They pulled apart, just enough to look at one another’s fact, “I wish I could convince you to come with me, but your family needs you. And the rest of the country needs all the help they can get.” 

Mai looked at him, her dual-colored eyes searching his face, searching for any reason to make him stay. Instead, she pressed her forehead to his.

“I hope we meet again.” she murmured.

Thomas pulled his head back, leaning into her at another angle. Her heart froze as his lips pressed to her the lower area of her cheek, briefly catching the corner of her mouth. As he pulled away, he smiled with a warmth she’d cherish forever.

“We’ll meet again someday. I promise.”

\-----

Two weeks later.

The Lousiana swamp had not changed much since the last time they visited here. It was still as creepy as fuck and the humidity was enough to make someone risk jumping into the unknown waters, only to be greeted by crocodiles or worse. Mickey and Lou could only listen to the motorized engine of the airboat as the pilot brought them closer to the docks of their destination. 

The entrance to the amusement park was guarded to hell and back, but they were none too concerned by their presence, in fact, everyone stepped out of their way as they approached with their escort. They passed by the lower district, progressing through the amusement park until they reached the headquarters of the one they had come here to seek help from in the first place.

It took a while to get here, having to wait for Lou to heal from her injury from those damn scavs. The journey itself was more tedious without their own convoy. With news that the Twin’s had failed, their chapter in Hope County had descended into a bunch of children playing grabsies for power while Prosperity expanded. Last she heard, they were also helping to rebuild New Eden, officially solidifying that alliance for good. They were here to correct that problem. 

Entering what was lovingly known as the throne room, they took their spot at the center of the room. Lou was already huffing and puffing, irritated that they had come in the first place.

“We don’t need her fucking help. We coulda handled it ourselves.” she said.

Mickey looked at her, “Rush and the rabbit made sure that became impossible.”

“What a surprise this is.” a woman’s voice called from the shadows of the room. 

The sound of heels clicking echoed through the chamber as a woman emerged, dressed head to two in some elaborate costume. She took a seat at the make-shift throne atop of some steps, looking down at the Twins with an eager smile.

“You finally came to visit your auntie Raven.” she spoke almost condescendingly, “I’d ask what the occasion was but I don’t really care.”

Mickey’s fists balled up as she stepped forward, “If you haven’t heard by now, the other Highwaymen leaders are dead. That means we’re all that left.” she began, “We need your help to get shit back in order.”

“You younglings are too ambitious for your own good.” Raven remarked, “Jumping the gun without thinking of the consequences.”

She snapped her fingers, summoning someone else from out of the shadows. Mickey watched curiously as another figure stepped forward. The first thing she noticed as the person’s mechanical leg. The more they emerged from the shadows, the more cybernetics she noticed. The person shared a mechanical arm on the same side, and bleached blonde braids hanging down over their shoulders…

“Dove?” Lou asked almost in disbelief.

“Impossible.” Mickey retorted.

Their astonishment left Raven reeling with laughter as she stood from her throne, taking a few steps down the stairs as Dove remained a the top. 

“My little bird told me everything I need to know. How you little brats sabotaged her race. How you and our dear companions planned to undo me and take my kingdom, another knock under your belt that your daddy started so long ago. Well, guess what...”

Mickey took a step back, her throat tightening. She looked to her sister who looked like she was ready to tear the place apart. Mickey bit her lower lip as she waited for Raven to continue. With a sly grin, Raven raised her hand, ready to snap her fingers again. Mickey noticed Dove turning away like she was not willing to see what happened next. There was a slight metallic groaning that stood out amongst the quiet of the room. Mickey looked down, realizing they stood on some sort of grille door. 

Mickey looked up, just as Raven snapped her fingers, “You girls messed with the wrong bitch.”

The door dropped suddenly, sending Mickey and Lou hurdling into the unknown depths below. There was a splash, followed by screaming and a monstrous growl. Feeling satisfied with herself, she returned to the top of the stairs, approaching Dove. She placed a hand gently on Dove’s cheek which she nearly recoiled from.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Dove spoke up meekishly.

Raven made a subtle _tsk tsk_ , “You’ll understand one day, daughter. Power may be the new currency-,” without warning, Raven clutched Dove’s face, her nails digging into the girl’s cheeks, bringing her face to hers, “-but family always comes first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In case there's any confusion of this new character, she mentioned a few chapters ago: she's a highwaymen leader and is a bad b*tch ;) we'll see her more in the sequel <3


End file.
